Adicto a Ti
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Armin x Reader] [AU] El flash de la cámara no paraba de sonar, de iluminarla. Daba igual con que se vistiera... Ella posaba lo mejor que podía. Yo fotografiaba lo mejor que podía. Y después, los dos nos hundiríamos en la oscuridad para siempre... o al fin saldríamos a la luz. Todo ello dependería de lo que ocurriese después...
1. Prólogo

**Adicto a Ti [Armin x Reader] – Prólogo**

 **Color de pelo=** cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto debes poner tu color de pelo o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 **Color de piel=** cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto debes poner tu color de piel o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 **Reader** = cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto debes poner tu nombre o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 _La historia (a excepción del prólogo y posiblemente el epílogo) constará de dos partes ocurrentes en el presente (es decir, principio y fin del relato), mientras que el resto trabajará lo ya ocurrido._

 **Narrador/Armin**

…...

El sol brilla en medio del cielo azul, rodeado de esponjosas nubes blancas.

Camino con total normalidad, pasotismo incluso, hacía el instituto, con el peso de la mochila totalmente cargada en mi hombro izquierdo y muchos, infinidades de mis compañeros dirigiéndose de igual forma a él.

Algunos pétalos de los cerezos consiguen caer a mis espaldas, como una lluvia de color rosa.

Mis compañeros ni se fijan hablando de sus propias tonterías. Y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que me rodea, al igual que al sol…

…y todo lo que va a pasar en cuanto entre…

 _¡Bienvenidos de nuevo mis queridos estudiantes! ¡Espero que las vacaciones de primavera os hayan sentado estupendamente! ¡Pero ahora toca volver a currar!_

La voz de megafonía.

Estoy a punto de entrar.

Estoy nervioso.

¿Qué va a pasar en cuanto…?

Mis compañeros van mucho más relajados que yo, hablando de sus propias tonterías.

¿La diferencia entre ellos y yo?

Bueno, yo estoy a punto de hacer algo malo por primera vez en mi vida y en lo que ellos jamás hubieran pensado…

…algo realmente malo…

 _¡Espero que este curso lo empecéis con energía y….! ¡Qué no penséis en hacer fechorías, je, je!_

Tarde.

…...

El instituto se ha vuelto gris de pronto.

Ella deslizó el reverso de su mano suavemente por la cama. Lento. Boca arriba. Su blusa estaba un poco abierta, dejando ver un poco la forma insinuante de sus pechos.

-C-cambia de postura, po-por favor…-dije con esfuerzo, nervios y... aunque no era mi intención, excitación.

Sin decir nada, esta vez se puso boca abajo… Aunque no inmediatamente. Su tripa desnuda apuntaba hacía mí al mismo tiempo que encogía uno de sus muslo hacía esta, como intentando proteger su zona privada que cubría con el pantalón corto y… bonito.

No creo que se pasara mucho tiempo en eso, pero se me hizo eterno. En unos poco segundos se deslizó (tal y como hizo con su mano) la otra mitad de su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente recostada en la cama.

Sus ojos entrecerrados.

Su boca abierta en una muy pequeña O.

Y su pelo **(color de pelo)** revuelto entre su espalda, dejando escapar algunos mechones en sus **(color de piel)** mejillas.

El flash de la cámara no paraba de sonar, de iluminarla.

 _FLASH_

 _FLASH_

En total, llevábamos 60 fotos.

Y daba igual con que se vistiera…

De **criada**.

Su inocente admiración por lo que llevaba puesto me hizo sudar.

De **animadora**.

Vergüenza y mejillas rosadas... simplemente adorable.

De **geisha**.

La elegancia que desprendía y tenía era tan abrumadora que es difícil de describir lo que sentí.

¡Incluso de un gracioso **pingüino**!

…siempre está hermosa.

Se vista con lo que se vista…

…

 _FLASH_

70 fotos.

Inevitablemente ella ya he empieza a sudar. Está cansada, pero yo todavía no puedo parar.

-Armin…-me susurró, pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que parase.

De verdad que lo siento, pero me es imposible parar.

-Armin…-volvió, al ver que yo no respondí. Sus manos y piernas temblaban de agotamiento.

…lo siento.

-Solo unas más, **Reader** … por….favor…-pausé-…lo siento…

Segundos después, tragó saliva y cambió de posición.

El flash volvió a actuar en mi contra.

71

72

73

74

…

Y más, y más, y más.

Sin parar.

Sin detenerse ninguno de los dos.

Ella posaba lo mejor que podía.

Yo fotografiaba lo mejor que podía.

Y después, los dos nos hundiríamos en la oscuridad para siempre, o al fin saldríamos a la luz.

Todo ello dependía de lo que ocurriera después de esto.

…

Pero…

¿¡Cómo habíamos llegado a esto!?

¿¡Qué había pasado para que no nos quedara otra que recurrir a tal fechoría!?

Supongo que habría que empezar por el principio.

- **Reader** , ca-cambia de postura…-y ella obedeció.

-Sí… Armin…-ojos llorosos se clavaron en los míos.

Por el fatídico principio.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Reader** = cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto debes poner tu nombre o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 **Color de pelo** = cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto debes poner tu color de pelo o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 ****** =estos son flashbacks que recuerdan los personajes.

 **Color de ojos** = cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto debes poner tu color de ojos o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 **Narrador/Armin-Reader**

….. **Narrador/Armin**

 **Reader** , c-cambia de postura…

Antes de esa frase.

Sí… Armin…

Antes de que ella obedeciese junto a un hilo de voz ciegamente seductor.

Antes de que la cámara hiciera "FLASH".

Antes de que ella me mirara con ojos llorosos.

Antes de compartir fechorías.

Antes de que nuestro mundo se derrumbara…

Hubo un funeral.

…...

-…y que dios acoja en su maravilloso seno a estos jóvenes humanos. Qué perdone sus errores y les dé la felicidad que no han tenido oportunidad de tener. Disfrutad allí en el cielo, Auruo Brossart, Petra Ral y Gunther Schulz, que nosotros, aunque hoy os memoremos en llanto, sonreiremos siempre al recordaros. En el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo. Amén.

-Amén-repetimos todos los asistentes, incluido yo, cuando el sermón del padre Nick llegó a su fin.

Poco después, con un gesto de su cabeza, este indicó a los enterradores hacer su trabajo, cosa a la que ellos no se negaron, asintiendo casi al mismo tiempo a medida que el llanto y la pena que allí había se hacían más fuertes.

Auruo Brossart, Petra Ral, Gunther Schulz.

Compañeros de instituto. Grandes estudiantes. Mejores amigos. Último curso. Aspirantes a una de las mejores universidades y ahora…

… descubrimos que no eran tan perfectos.

En poco tiempo, las cajas con flores que escondían sus cuerpos ya estaban siendo cubiertas por una tierra fría, húmeda y oscura entre la desconsolada mirada de sus familiares y amigos y alguna que otra cámara de algún periodista, que intentaba ser lo más discreto posible para grabar el funeral. Enterrando así todos sus secretos con ellos.

…

Aunque ya no sirviera de nada ocultarlos a nadie.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

-Quiero ver la tele-le reproché sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Por favor, solo un rato…-respondió él a medida que repartía besos y caricias por mi espalda, después de levantar suavemente mi camisa para ello.

Suspiré con exasperación, acompañada de un pequeño jadeo que no pude evitar al sentir su lengua lamer despacio mi columna. Cómo queriendo degustar mi sabor… de nuevo.

-Solo un rato, ¿sí?-repitió, dejando por un momento su labor para agarrar entre sus enormes manos mi rostro y así hacerme verle.

Pelo rubio, y peinado con estilo, una sonrisa dulce, pero a la vez con un toque de picardía que dejaba atontada cada dos por tres a mi querida mamá, y sus ojos. Azules, compasivos. Sin duda es cómo el mar, el océano que tanto añoro y al que quiero volver con cada vez más fuerza a medida que esto va a más.

Sin que me diera cuenta, una de sus manos abandonó su sujeción y se coló debajo de mis pantalones cortos para así teclear mi muslo, insinuante, insistente, provocándome escalofríos eléctricos por todo el cuerpo y algún que otro suspiro que intentaba evitar lo mejor que podía.

Mordí mi labio inferior para no soltar esos sonidos.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos para no tener que verle directamente.

Su mano se deslizó una y otra vez por mi muslo.

Ya no tecleaba.

Era un tacto demandante que me provocaba una sensación de placer que intento que no salga a luz.

Reparte besos delicados por mi rostro sin soltarlo todavía.

-Hmmm-es lo único que sale de mi boca cerrada.

Hubo un espeso silencio en el que solo se podían escuchar nuestras respiraciones.

Pero yo lo corté por puro nerviosismo.

-Quiero… ver la tele…-musité casi sin abrir los labios para ellos.

-¿Sí?-volvió, besando todo mi rostro, mi cuello, con tal de convencerme de nuevo.

Su mano ha dejado mi muslo, al fin… pero solo para agarrar mi pecho.

- **Reader** … ¿sí?-susurró en mi oído sin dejar de acariciarme por donde se le antojara.

Un incómodo silencio.

Acariciaba mi estómago, esperando mi respuesta.

Y cuanto más me demoraba en responder más sitios recorría esa mano.

-¿Y… y-y sí ma-mamá vi…ene…?-pregunté cómo pude entre suspiros al sentir su lengua acariciando el lóbulo de mi oreja con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse.

Puedo sentir su mirada azulada clavada en mí.

Su lengua dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en mi oreja cómo si de unos labios se tratase.

-Tranquila. No vendrá. Hoy tiene mucho trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Lo dijo durante la cena de anoche-sonrió, mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras repetía el gesto de agarrar mi cara entre sus manos-Entonces, ¿eso es un "sí"?

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, deseosos, por unos instantes.

Mi mente se encuentra en blanco, y no me deja pensar en nada que no fueran sus ojos.

Cerré suavemente mis ojos, creyendo por un momento que las lágrimas que tanto reprimía iban a salir en cualquier momento, para decirle finalmente la respuesta que tanto ansiaba:

-Está bien…

No tardó en recostarme en el sofá y besarme con pasión para dar paso a lo de siempre.

A lo de todos los días.

Cada vez que mamá no estaba.

A veces incluso cuando dormía.

Siempre.

Sin falta.

Todos y cada uno de los días desde la primera vez.

- **Reader** , eres preciosa-habló, casi en un susurro, mientras delineaba mi vientre con sus labios, su lengua.

Y yo solo pude gemir su nombre, sacándole una media sonrisa.

-Erwin…

Pequeñas lágrimas que él (espero) confundió con excitación y placer comenzaron a salir, sin soportarlo más.

[Gracias a dios simplemente eran lágrimas no acompañadas de sollozos]

Cada vez que esto ocurre me hago la misma pregunta:

¿Por qué yo?

….. **Narrador/Armin**

Es una lástima. Una verdadera lástima

Tenían toda la vida por delante

Ojalá siguieran vivos… Eran estupendos

Cosas cómo esas se escuchaban por toda la sala.

Y aunque no fueran verdad la gente las aceptaba sin más.

No apartaba los ojos del padre de Petra.

Su mirada era negruzca. Muy abierta. Casi anormal diría yo. Era como si hubiese adquirido un estado de shock desde el accidente.

Jamás le vi llorar ante esta situación.

Ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que su hija… había muerto.

Sentado en una silla, frente a la enorme chimenea vacía sin hablar con nadie…

Esto es lo que hacemos cuando un ser muy querido se ha ido para siempre.

¿Verdad, **Reader**?

Sorbí el agua de mi vaso de plástico para no atragantarme con mis propias palabras. Recordando lo mal que me sentí cuando ella…

 _**-¡Armin! ¡Volveremos a vernos! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Así que no llores!-decía ella, alegremente, secándome mis lágrimas sabiendo que hoy se marchaba-_

Bebí de nuevo.

Siempre que pienso en ella me hago la misma pregunta:

¿Por qué no has cumplido tu promesa?

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Acabamos de ducharnos, pero todavía puedo sentir su aroma en mi piel.

Interminables gotas de agua caen desde la punta de mis cabellos **(color de pelo)** hasta mis rodillas desnudas, que en ocasiones tiemblan gracias al aire acondicionado, colocado justo encima de mí y al que miro directamente con los ojos cerrados mientras escucho el agua del grifo procedente del baño. En dónde él estaba.

Tres veces.

Con solo un pequeño movimiento de mis piernas puedo notar un dolor punzante que me hace preguntarme cómo puedo estar sentada ahora mismo, y en mi cara recalco esa expresión.

Justo en ese momento, mi amante salió de su guarida titubeando algo feliz (cosa que yo ignoré), pero al verme me miró con desconcierto.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó, ciertamente con preocupación. Aunque después de tanto tiempo (y de tantas veces) me sorprende que siga preguntándome lo mismo.

-¿A ti qué te parece?-dije, sarcástica, retirándome lentamente hacia atrás para quedar recostada en la suave cama. En unos segundos me di la vuelta. Me quejé de nuevo de ciertos dolores.

Poco después, escuché un resoplido de compresión.

No tardó en sentarse a mi lado, hundiendo considerablemente la cama, y acariciar con suavidad mi espalda con una de sus enormes manos.

-Lo siento.

Unos segundos después besó mi hombro.

Y el lugar entre la mejilla y la oreja para susurrarme:

-¿Me perdonas?

Intenté aguantarme la risa al sentir su aliento en un lugar tan fino.

Y más cuando lo recorrió con el dedo.

Y… cuando lo pasó por mi cuello ya no pude más.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-reí y reí junto a él a medida que sus cosquillas se hacían más generales. Es decir, por todo mi cuerpo-¡Te vas a enterar!-grité con alegría para abalanzarme sobre él y comenzar a hacer mi venganza más dulce. Incluso ignorando mi dolor.

Él bajo mi riendo cómo un padre normal.

Yo encima de él riendo cómo una niña normal.

Por favor, que esto no termine nunca.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿¡No puedes con una chica o qué!? ¡Ja, ja!-casi chillé de felicidad al decirlo, moviendo mis dedos tan deprisa cómo me lo permitían sobre su cuerpo cómo él había hecho conmigo.

Desde que papá se fue jamás tuve un momento como este, hasta ahora.

Por favor, que esto no termine nunca.

…

Pero todo se estropeó de pronto.

- **Reader**...

Se inclinó hacia mí, que detuve todo movimiento al notar sus manos recorrer mis muslos, y me besó con pasión.

Otra vez no…

Se separó de mí con un hilo de saliva que se partió en segundos.

Acarició mi pelo.

Por favor, otra vez no…

- **Reader** …-dijo de nuevo.

Intentó besarme pero le detuve, cosa que le sorprendió.

-Otra vez no…

Saqué mis pensamientos al aire.

Tres veces.

Ya lo hemos hechos tres veces.

Me duele.

Yo…

-… no puedo más…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando el silencio llegó a su fin él me sonrió con dulzura, y con cuidado me recostó en la cama.

No tardó en quitarme la toalla que envolvía mi cuerpo.

Lo único que me cubría.

-Solo un rato, ¿sí?

Y sin más, esto volvió a empezar.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-Armin, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?

-Te veo algo deprimido.

Reí oscuramente, a pesar de mi sonrisa cálida.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, supongo que teniendo en cuenta dónde estamos es natural sentirse de ese modo.

Volví a mirar a mí alrededor.

Todo lleno de caras amargas, cuchicheos y comida deliciosa que a pesar, no llenan ningún hueco.

Reiner tiene razón, esto es deprimente.

-Sí. Es verdad.

Mi sonrisa se tornó oscura.

No apartaba los ojos del líquido de mi vaso.

Tampoco había nada bonito que mirar allí.

Detesto estos momentos.

Sí **Reader** estuviera aquí, todo sería mucho más alegre.

 _**-¡Armin! ¡Vamos a explorar al lago! ¡Estoy segura de que hay…!_

…

¿Qué era?

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerdo todo.

Al fin y al cabo, solo teníamos 6 años cuando nos divertimos de niños con juegos inocentes. Y ahora, cumpliremos 16.

Sí.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Y todavía, todavía hoy me sigo preguntando el porqué.

 _**-¡Te escribiré, Armin! ¡Así nos reencontraremos mucho antes! ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que me escribirás?-decía con los ojos brillantes antes de su marcha, cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas._

Y te escribí.

Pero jamás contestaste.

¿Por qué no me escribiste, **Reader**?

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Por segunda vez salí de la ducha.

Cada vez me cuesta más deshacerme de su olor.

Él estaba allí, y en cuánto se dio cuenta de mi presencia se giró entusiasmado, sujetando un vestido negro.

-¿Te gusta este vestido?

-¿Qué?

-Creo que este te quedaría muy bien, pero puedes escoger-indicó con su mano algunos vestidos esparcidos por la cama.

Puse cara de desconcierto.

No entiendo nada de lo que dice.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Digo que si te gusta este vestido.

-No. Eso no-me acerqué casi arrastrando una de mis piernas debido al dolor entre ellas, y miré los vestidos justo a su lado-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Vamos a algún sitio?

Sonriéndome (creo que comprendiendo que no me había dicho nada de lo que estaba planeando), acarició una de mis mejillas, estremeciéndome.

Pero no fue por el gusto de sus caricias, más bien por el miedo de tener que volver a…

-Me han invitado a algo-dijo al fin, haciendo que me destensara ante su toque.

-¿A… A qué? ¡Hum!-pellizcó mi mejilla con cuidado de no hacerme mucho daño.

-A un funeral.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-Reiner, creo que me iré a casa-anuncié de pronto, sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Ya?-no lo veía, pero parecía perplejo de lo que acababa de decirle.

Pausó un segundo, supongo que para analizar mi rostro oscurecido-¿De verdad que estás bien? Te veo algo mustio…

-Sí…-toqueteé mi frente bajo el pelo rubio que la cubría. Estaba algo más caliente de lo normal-No me encuentro… muy bien… Lo siento mucho…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-con esa fuerza tan suya, amistosa, colocó su mano en mi hombro y sonrió cuando le miré, sorprendido de sus acciones-Tranquilo. Si te encuentras mal lo mejor será que descanses y te vayas a casa. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No eres el tipo de persona a la que se pueda dejar sola en estas situaciones. A ver si te vas a desmayar por el camino y tenemos que correr a buscarte cómo cuando eras pequeño…

Abrí los ojos lo más que podía.

 _**-¡Jajaja! ¡Escoria!-gritaban._

 _Patadas._

 _Puñetazos._

… _escupitajos._

 _-¡Vamos, pedazo de mierda, defiende!_

 _Y me dio tal patada que escupí sangre._

 _-¡Eso! ¡No vales nada!_

 _Siento el cuerpo amoratado._

 _-¿¡Qué dicen muchachos!?_

 _Detuvieron sus movimientos._

 _Al fin un respiro._

 _Gracias._

 _Gracias._

 _¡Mil Gracias!_

 _-Cómo va a defenderse, ¡si no es más que un cobarde! ¡Un gilipollas que lo único que sabe hacer es lloriquear! ¡Es débil! ¡Qué no puedo ni mover…!_

 _Pisoteó cruelmente mi mano._

 _Grité de dolor._

 _Se inclinó hacia mí._

 _Puedo sentir su aliento._

 _-… un solo dedo._

 _Pateó mi mano y la pesadilla volvió a comenzar._

 _Tienen razón._

 _Cómo voy a defenderme si yo solo no puedo._

 _Soy incapaz de hacer nada de eso._

 _Lo siento._

 _¡Lo siento!_

 _¡Soy débil!_

 _¡Soy débil!_

 _¡Soy débil!_

 _¡Soy…!**_

-Soy débil…-murmuré, todavía en mis pensamientos más profundos.

-¿Qué?

Abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Despejándome.

No era consciente de que Reiner aún seguía ahí.

Pasaron unos segundos de tensión hasta que el mayor habló.

Sonrió de nuevo, sin entender bien bien que había pasado.

-Bueno, Armin, entonces te…

-¡No!-no le dejé terminar.

Era demasiado humillante.

-No, por Dios, no. Puedo hacerlo yo solo-de un tirón me deshice de su amarre y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, sin prestar atención al adiós que él me proporcionaba y a todo lo de mi alrededor.

Solo quiero llegar hasta la salida.

Solo quiero irme de aquí.

Todo ha sido demasiado.

El funeral.

Ese tortuoso recuerdo.

 **Reader** …

Aquello chicos tenían toda la razón.

Soy… muy débil…

Pobre de mí que, al no estar atento, mirando al suelo con la esperanza de salir de allí lo antes posible, no noté la presencia de alguien frente a mí contra quién no tarde en chocar.  
-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! ¡Perdone! Es que no miraba bien y… ¡Ah!  
No me hizo falta verlo dos veces para saber quién era.

Todos mis males se fueron de golpe.

Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos.

Una gota de sudor se instaló en mi frente.

-¡Levi!  
Él frunció el ceño.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Todo aquello era típico de Levi.  
-Señor Ackerman para ti, mocoso insolente.  
….. **Narrador/Reader**

No tardamos en llegar.

Nuestro departamento estaba a un par de manzanas de aquí, pero igualmente vinimos en coche debido a mis "dolores".

Despacio, y con su ayuda, bajé del coche con varias muecas de dolor que a algunos les dio por mirar mientras pasaban delante de nosotros.

En cuánto salí, lo único que pude hacer fue sorprenderme.

Sorprenderme de que el mundo no ha cambiado nada incluso después de pasar un año cómo fuera de él.

El cielo sigue azul y las nubes continúan avanzando por él.

La gente cuchichea y anda por la calle cómo si nada.

Y los árboles continúan verdes.

Tal y cómo la última vez que los vi.

-Vamos, Reader-me dijo Erwin con su sonrisa. Siempre ahí para los buenos y malos momentos. Con cuidado me agarró del brazo y comenzamos a andar hacía el lugar.

A pesar de todo, el mundo no ha cambiado.

Qué sorpresa.  
….. **Narrador/Armin**

-¿Un… asesinato…?  
-Exacto-con cuidado se respaldó en una de las mesas-. Al menos, eso dice nuestra forense.  
-Pero eso… Eso es imposible, Le-fui a decir su nombre, evidente, pero con una de sus fulminantes miradas asesinas me corregí de inmediato-… Se-señor Acker-man…  
A pesar de que era amigo de mi familia desde hace años, seguía sin poder tratarlo con formalidad.  
-¿Por qué es imposible, chaval?  
-Pues… -cómo de la nada, me emocioné furiosamente por la conversación. Es cómo si todo lo que había pasado por mi cabeza estuviera estallando ahora.-¡Pues porqué es imposible! ¡Según los periódicos, habían consumido alcohol no mucho antes de conducir! ¡Y según los análisis forenses anunciados en televisión, habían muerto de forma accidental debido al accidente! ¡Incluso examinaron el coche, por el amor de Dios!  
-¿Y te crees todo lo que te dicen, estúpido?  
Enmudecí al oírlo.  
-No, pero… Había pruebas, más que evidentes y ciertas, que indicaban que...-dije con un hilo de voz, pero él continuó sin esperar a mi contestación.  
-Mira, no sé qué gilipollas es el que ha examinado el auto y los cadáveres, pero está más que equivocado. Es más, deberían despedirlo de inmediato. Odio a esa porquería que no sabe ni examinar ni un puto coche. Los detesto. Son repugnantes. Pero te puedo asegurar, que esos chavales fueron asesinados y no pararé hasta a encontrar a ese desgraciado.  
Con los ojos brillando de impresión por aquellas palabras propias de Levi Ackerman, el mejor policía que he conocido hasta ahora, bajé la vista de inmediato para ver mis mocasines marrones.  
¿Ellos fueron… asesinados?  
Esos pensamientos me daban escalofríos.

¿Quién?

¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así?

¿Quién es quién a…?

-¡Levi! ¿Eres Levi, no? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Un hombre terriblemente alto, rubio, bien peinado, trajeado y con ojos azules se acercó deliberadamente al hombre bajito de mi derecha, saludando con una sonrisa familiar.

Ninguno de los dos percató en mi presencia en ningún momento.

-Me alegro de verte, Levi.

-Sí. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos-se dieron la mano con gusto-¿Sigues cómo cuidador de críos?

-Dirás profesor-río.

Era una risa agradable. Cómo de un hombre amable, comprensivo, cómo sus ojos.

-Eso y, por cierto, ¿quién es la jovencita?

Me giré _hipso facto_ para ver a algo, mejor dicho, a alguien que hace mucho, pero muchísimo que tiempo que no veía.

Oh, Dios mío…

Mis ojos se abrieron por cuarta vez ese día.

No puede ser…

-¡Ah, claro! Esta es…

No. Definitivamente, ¡esto no puede ser!

-… mi hija, **R** …

¡No puede ser!

-… **eader. Reader**. Es mi hija **Reader**.

-Encantado de conocerle, señor-la chica de pelo **(color de pelo)** se inclinó cómo reverencia hacia Levi que le respondió con gusto.

Todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Ninguno de los dos lo había hecho.

¡Es ella!

Los dos adultos comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas, dejándonos a nosotros al margen.

¡Es ella! ¡Es ella! ¡Es ella!

Sus ojos rodaron hacía mí con curiosidad.

¡Es ella! ¡Es **Reader**!

No tardó en ensanchar aquellos dos rubíes color **(color de ojos)** al darse cuenta de quién era.

Nuestros ojos brillaban sin apartar la vista del otro.

No puedo creer (y creo que ella tampoco) que esto esté ocurriendo.

Es ella… Mi amiga, mi mejor amiga **Reader** …

Creo que voy a llorar…

-¿¡ **Reader**!?

-¿Armin…?

Estoy tan feliz de verla a pesar de todo…

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-200-dije para que ella se desplomara exhausta sobre la cama de la habitación.

Su respiración estaba agitada.

Preciosa gotas de sudor adornando su piel perfecta a través de la ropa interior de encaje.

Adoro todas y cada una de sus facciones.

Y es que así empezó todo.

Con un funeral.

Allí nos reencontramos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Tragué saliva por lo que iba a pasar ahora.

- **Reader** …

Ella ronroneó cómo un gatito asustado, prestándome atención.

-¿Qué…qué pasa, Armin…?

-¿Sabes, lo que pasa ahora… no?

Sus ojos se abrieron cómo la primera vez que nos vimos.

-¿A-A-A-Ar… min? ¿Qué… qué haces?

Seguí con mi tarea, avergonzado.

Siento mis mejillas arder de forma persistente.

Ella también se ruborizó.

-¿Ar… min?

-Ahora me toca a mí.

Y me deshice de mi camisa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Reader** = cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto debes poner tu nombre o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 **Color de pelo/ojos/piel=** cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto, debes poner tu color de pelo/ojos/piel o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 ****** =estos son flashbacks que recuerdan los personajes.

 **Narrador/Armin-Reader-Levi-Erwin-Narrador**

… **Narrador/Armin**

Únicamente con los pantalones de mi uniforme escolar, espero a que ella reaccione y comience su, ahora, tarea.

Mi cuerpo pegado totalmente a uno de los postes de la habitación con las manos apoyadas sobre este, de alguna manera, abrazándolo con delicadeza.

Frío.

Muy frío.

Los mechones de mi cabello me hacen cosquillas en el cuello, medio esparcidos por él.

Tengo la piel de gallina, las mejillas algo rosadas, miro hacía a otro lado.

Es… vergonzoso…

- **Reader** …-apreté los labios. No la miré en ningún momento-... puedes…comenzar…

-Armin…-la escuché decir a lo lejos, supongo que tras la cámara-No tienes que hacerlo… Con mis fotos-su voz bajó de pronto-, serán más que suficientes, así que déjalo, por favor…

Suspiré.

Era cierto. No tenía que hacerlo, pero…

- **Reader** , esto lo he decidido yo.

… si es por ella…

-Y por ello yo tomaré la responsabilidad de todo lo que ocurra.

…yo…

-Por qué por ti…-por primera vez la miré. Tan adorablemente vestida con una camisa color ciruela, de manga corta y abultada, falda verde a cuadros y unas botas que quedaban a la altura de unos calcetines.

Sonreí más que nunca.

-…yo soy capaz de todo.

A pesar de la oscuridad pude ver cómo se encogió de hombros.

Yo también lo hice.

-So-sólo quiero serte ú-til…-intenté arreglarlo desviando la vista, pero no hizo falta.

-Tra-tranquilo, Armin-pausó-Tú eres, tú me eres, muy útil…

Ella es así.

Comprensiva.

Sonreí de nuevo.

Me siento bien.

Ella siempre me hace sentir de este modo.

-Gracias, **Reader**.

-Pero aun así, no tienes que hacer esto-continuó, más seria, casi severamente-. Vamos-me indicó que me levantara.

-Ya te he dicho que quiero serte útil-yo también adquirí una posición seria, a pesar de no haberme movido ni un centímetro.

No duré mucho así-. Así… así te puedo ser útil… **Reader** , ¿entiendes?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Pena mezclada con algo de rabia y comprensión.

Sabía lo que pensaba: No quiero que me seas útil de esta forma.

Pero no importa.

No importa que piense de ese modo.

Sé que tiene razón.

Pero yo... no puedo hacer otra cosa por ella.

Sólo quiero ayudarla y esto es lo único que puedo hacer.

Y si lo hago, aunque me avergüence y me sienta extraño, aunque me sienta algo sucio, lo hago porqué yo…

Mis mejillas, junto a mi cuello, se ruborizaron mucho más.

-Te… -tragué saliva. Suspiré de nuevo-Te quiero, **Reader**.

…

Quise ver su reacción, pero mis nervios me traicionaban.

Casi no puedo creer lo que dije.

Por mi cabeza solo pasan miles de preguntas que no conseguía contestar por más vueltas que le daba.

Estoy… algo mareado…

…

Jadeé, intentando relajarme.

Tenemos que continuar con esto.

Quiero, continuar con esto.

Quiero… ayudarla.

No importa de que se trate y cuanta vergüenza me dé.

Quiero hacerlo.

Por qué la quiero.

-Por… p-p-por eso…-continué, un poco nervioso.

La miré con duda.

Creo que mis ojos brillan.

-¿Me dejas serte útil?

…

Todo pasó muy deprisa.

El FLASH volvió a actuar.

Mi cuerpo sin camisa ni zapatos era fotografiado bajo la luz blanca una y otra vez.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Aplausos suaves, tristes, llenaron el salón cuando la pieza que tocaba llegó a su fin con éxito.

Inclinada hacia delante, solo era capaz de escucharles palmear sus manos, cómo mucho, algún alago de los que estaban más cerca, pero poco más.

Y también estaba… ese repetitivo aplauso.

El más fuerte de la sala.

Alegre, lleno de vida y felicidad.

Sonreí, abriendo al fin mis ojos, que sonreían conmigo.

Volví a una posición recta.

Hay mucha gente frente a mí, pero el único en el que me puedo fijar es en el chico del feliz aplauso.

-Armin…-dije para mí sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de nada, con las mejillas espolvoreadas de un pálido rosa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien después de tocar una canción… aunque fuera en un funeral…

Pero sabía que era por qué no era otra persona más que Armin.

Era por él por lo que sentía así…

…

-¡ **Reader**!

-¿Uh?-ingenua (al menos esa era la expresión que demostraba en mi rostro), comencé a buscar entre la multitud a la persona que me llamaba.

Sé perfectamente quién es.

No tardé mucho en encontrarle.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

Con un gesto tímido, la chiquilla devolvió el saludo a su padre, el hombre rubio de mi lado que la llamaba con alegría: Erwin Smith.

Anteriormente, había sido mi compañero de andanzas en el cuerpo de policía, y sigue siendo uno de mis mejores amigos, pero acabó dejándolo para dedicarse al profesorado.

Según me contaron, enseñaba literatura universal, una de sus grandes pasiones desde antes de salir del útero. En primer lugar, en el instituto de esos pobres muchachos asesinados a los que hoy compadecemos en este funeral (razón por la cual hoy ha venido a este triste acontecimiento), de hecho, les dio clases un par de veces, y actualmente en otro instituto cerca de las afueras, uno de esos con uniforme, al que su hija, aquí presente, también asiste.

Miré de nuevo a la joven mencionada.

Se dirigía a un paso extraño Arlert entre gente que todavía aún la felicitaba por su magnífico, y a la vez reconfortante, espectáculo.

Parecía tener algo entre las piernas que la incomodase con constancia.

En ciertos momentos, algunas partes de su rostro indicaban dolor al moverse con esfuerzo, aunque uno tenía que fijarse muy bien para poder darse cuenta de ello.

No dejaba de seguirla con una mirada filosa, incluso cuando estuvo a punto de llegar hasta Arlert, arriesgándome a que este me descubriese, fijándome en cada uno de sus detalles con tal de averiguar que le ocurría, hasta que él me habló, distrayéndome de mi tarea entrometida.

-¿Qué extraño un piano aquí, verdad?

Me quedé callado unos segundos.

Seguí dándole vueltas.

-Sí. Raro. Muy raro.

Ni siquiera le estaba escuchando.

…... **Narrador/Armin**

Entre unos movimientos curiosos (cómo trotes de un caballo moribundo), **Reader** se paró en seco frente a mí sin cerrar del todo sus piernas.

Llevaba haciendo eso desde que la había divisado de camino hacia mí.

-Armin-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mostrándome sus dientes.

Yo no sonreía.

Más bien tenía el ceño lleno de preocupación, analizándola de arriba abajo, en especial aquella zona que no podía cerrar.

Por el camino, la vi haciendo (aunque tenías que fijarte muy bien para ello) algunos gestos de dolor, supongo que provenientes de… ahí. Dónde no podía cerrar.

Me pregunto... que le ocurrirá.

- **Reader** , ¿estás-

-¡Armin, vayamos fuera!-con entusiasmo, e interrumpiéndome, agarró con un poco de fuerza mi muñeca y me estiró con ella, en dirección a la calle.

Yo solo podía mirarla desde atrás con mis ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidos de su rápida reacción, aunque no íbamos precisamente con prisas. Sus torpes pasos la hacían ir a un ritmo lento.

Volvió a hacer esas invisibles muecas de dolor de vez en cuando.

¿Qué le pasa?

….. **Narrador/Levi**

Erwin siguió desde su sitio, con una expresión que no pude descifrar, a la pequeña patito (debido a sus andares le puse ese mote) dirigiéndose fuera con notable alegría, arrastrando a Arlert consigo, el cuál parecía algo perturbado…

No es estúpido. Se habrá dado cuenta

-Hey, Erwin-le llamé, pero él ni se inmutó.

-Erwin-volví, con más… digamos "enfado".

No sé si llegó a pasar un minuto, pero al cabo de cierto tiempo me hizo caso, girándose a verme después de ver cómo patito y el mocoso salía fuera.

-Dime-fue lo primero que dijo con una de sus sonrisas pacíficas, igual que su voz.

-¿Le pasa algo a tú hija?-pregunté con brusca franqueza, aunque no fue esa mi intención.

Su sonrisa se borró de pronto para poner una cara de desconcierto dirigida a mi persona.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No has notado que camina algo extraño? Cómo si le doliera... Cómo si cojeara. Sabes que tengo buena vista. He podido ver algunas muecas de dolor. Sobre todo cuando se sentó a tocar esa canción en el piano… ¿Le pasa algo? No me malinterpretes, pero ver a una chica que aparentemente es saludable caminar de esa forma y con esas muecas casi invisibles, me hace sospechar que algo no va bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Levi?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Está callado.

Me mira directamente a los ojos.

Me pregunto qué le pasará por la cabeza.

Sobre todo para no darse cuenta de algo que, conociéndole, hubiera visto sin problemas.

Cómo de la nada, su sonrisa regresó con cierto brillo.

-A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen-levanté una ceja-. Creo que estás confundido. Ella está perfectamente. Sólo es qué ha dormido en una mala postura. Y además, ha estado haciendo una gimnasia muy dura en la escuela. Esa profesora suya es un monstruo… No tienes que preocuparte. Ella está bien.

Entrecerré mis ojos, dejando caer un chasquido de mi lengua, tan natural como el agua.

Mi boca no tuvo la oportunidad de abrirse para decir solo su nombre, cuando el irritante sonido de mi teléfono, bien cubierto bajo el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta, comenzó a sonar interminablemente.

bip—bip—bip—bip…

-Perdona.

-Tranquilo.

En un movimiento rápido, me saqué el aparato de la chaqueta y me lo puse en la oreja para recibir la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-¡LEVII!-Mierda… Tenía que ser precisamente ella, ¿verdad? Tan rápido cómo me lo había puesto en la oreja, lo alejé para no quedar completamente sordo- ¡TENGO UNA NOTICIA BOMBA! ¡VAS A ALUCINAR! ¡ESTO SI QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA, LEVI!

Ante tanto griterío, la gente de nuestro alrededor comenzó a mirarnos de mala gana, a algunos los escuché anunciando el silencio que necesitaban y que no conseguían por nuestra culpa, mejor dicho, por su culpa.

-¡TIENES QUE VENIR! ¡TIENES QUE VENIR AQUÍ, YA! ¡DIOS, ÍNCREIBLE!

Mis intentos de hablar con ella o decirle que se callara fueron más que inútiles, así que con delicadeza, tapé el teléfono con la mano sin apagarlo y miré a Erwin con mi mirada anterior.

-Tengo que irme. Ya sabes que ésta loca es una impaciente-aunque menos, esta seguía con su tono de voz tan molesto.

-Je, je. Entiendo. Buena suerte con el caso. Espero verte con más calma la próxima vez.

-Bien-volví a echar un vistazo a la joven hija de él. Junto a Armin (ya sentado), parecía debatirse con algo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, preocupantes…

-Levi.

-¿Hm?

-Ella está bien-repitió.

De refilón, y sin decir nada a ese último comentario, me alejé para poder conversar (si es que puedo) con la loca a mi teléfono.

-¡LEVI! ¡ESTO ES MUY FUERTE!

-Tch. Quieres callarte ya. Detesto ese tono de voz.

….. **Narrador/Erwin**

Levi se aleja de mí.

Un sudor que me da escalofríos recorre desde mi nuca hasta la zona donde acaba mi espalda.

Levi no es alguien al que se le pueda engañar tan fácilmente, pero jamás adivinó cómo funcionaba yo.

"Erwin Smith, el hombre de la careta". Así me llamaron durante años en la universidad.

Nadie supo nunca que estaba pensando.

Qué pasaba por mi cabeza.

Y ahora no es muy distinto.

Jamás dejé de ser "Erwin Smith, el hombre de la careta".

Incluso cuando la conocí a ella, no dejé de serlo.

Un vistazo lento, pausado, gravando todo su ser en mí.

Pelo **(color de pelo)** , llevando mi peinado favorito, elegante, pero un poco despeinado, ojos **(color de ojos)** , bien abiertos, dejando realzar su belleza, mirando en donde el muchacho que la acompañaba estaba sentado, piel **(color de piel)** , suave en general, y con él vestido negro que yo mismo escogí para ella.

Ni siquiera cuando ella, la ladrona de mi alma, mi corazón, mis entrañas, apareció, dejé de ser el mismo "Erwin Smith, el hombre de la careta".

¿A qué no, amor mío?

Por primera vez en mucho rato, saboreé el delicioso champán que me habían ofrecido en mi llegada.

Me relamí los labios.

Cómo deseé que aquel líquido estuviera hecho con su dulce sabor…

….. **Narrador/Armin**

Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que iban a explotar en cualquier momento.

No apartaba la vista del pequeño trozo de pared sobresaliente bajo la ventana, dónde yo ya me había sentado, creo que incluso ignorando mi presencia allí que no dejaba de verla con preocupación.

- **Reader** , ¿estás bien?

Con un rostro más calmado, me miró, pero aun manteniendo esa mirada de terror en su rostro.

-…-murmuró algo indescifrable para mis oídos para después menear su cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez, transformando su preocupante cara en la feliz sonrisa que ponía siempre cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a todas horas-. Armin, ¿podemos quedarnos de pie? No me apetece mucho sentarme, sabes…-sus ojos se iluminaron, dando una palmada al aire- ¡Ya sé! ¡Podemos ir dando un paseo! ¡Hay un pequeño estanque justo en la parte trasera donde-

- **Reader** -la interrumpí sin verle a la cara. Continué cómo un susurro-, no creo que estés en condiciones de ir dando paseos.

Se quedó mirándome un buen rato, en silencio.

Su sonrisa se había ido.

-¿Perdón?

Apreté mis labios.

Mi tono de voz bajó un poquito más.

-No, nada. Olvídalo, por favor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Me refiero a lo de antes, lo de que no estoy en condiciones de ir dando paseos…

Torcí mi boca cómo respuesta.

No pienso absolutamente en nada.

Solo puedo mirar al suelo cómo muerto en vida.

Su rostro entristecido, viéndome con curiosidad desde su sitio.

No sé cómo continuar esta incómoda situación.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

"… _no estás en condiciones de ir dando paseos"_

Claro.

Es evidente que no puedo…

Me duele cuando me siento.

Tanto, qué a veces creo que me he roto algo.

Qué **me** **ha** roto algo.

Cuando camino, a veces parece que el dolor se disipa por un tiempo, pero cuando la esperanza ha llenado mi corazón, es entonces cuando reaparece, y no puedo evitar poner esas muecas que la mayoría de la gente no presta atención, gracias a mi control con los años que llevamos con esto.

Pero él no.

Él se da cuenta rápidamente de lo ocurre, a pesar de que desconoce el motivo.

Jamás he podido engañarle… con casi nada…

Avergonzada, hice cómo él. Miré directamente la bonita hierba que adornaba el patio.

No sé cómo continuar esta incómoda situación.

….. **Narrador/Armin y Reader**

Cuando éramos pequeños no parábamos de hablar.

Pero ahora que nos encontramos de nuevo no sabemos que decir.

Yo estaba muy feliz de verl .

¿Por qué habré tenido que cagarla con mi insensatez?

 ****-** _¡Armin!-gritó, llena de alegría._

 _-¡_ _ **Reader**_ _!-gritó, lleno de alegría._

 _Y nos junamos en un amoroso abrazo que (cómo la mayoría de las veces) terminó en el suelo._

 _Jugamos a perseguir a las mariposas entre las flores._

 _Comimos sencillos bocadillos que ella/yo había hecho._

 _Bailamos hasta quedar mareados…**_

Recuerdos maravillosos que nunca más se volvieron a repetir desde que nos separamos por órdenes del destino.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

Alcé mi rostro por primera vez con los ojos bien abiertos.

La miré.

Seguía con su vista en el suelo sin ver nada más que la hierba que yo mismo había estado mirando durante un buen rato.

No sé si ella ha pensado lo mismo…

Pero a mí…

…me apetece…

- **Reader** -me levanté de mi asiento, siendo seguido por su mirada **(color de ojos)**.

Estiré mi mano hacía ella con delicadeza, con la absurda esperanza de que ella la cogiese sin tener que pedírselo ni una sola vez.

-No creo que puedas pasear, pero quizá podamos hacer algo distinto…

-¿Eh?

-¿Te apetece bailar conmigo?-

Segundos.

Solo fueron 30 segundos.

Pero qué eternos se me hicieron hasta que su mano se deslizó por la mía a raíz de un solo dedo, y la agarró con cierta fuerza que ya presentó en su juventud.

No dijo nada.

Tampoco hizo falta.

Yo ya estaba satisfecho con su simple tacto.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

Divisé el semáforo cuando este pasó de verde a un detestable rojo que casi me deja ciego al mirarlo directamente.

Poco a poco fui frenando hasta quedar totalmente quieto antes de llegar al solitario paso de cebra.

Resoplé, casi tocando el claxon con la frente al encorvarme hacia delante.

Desde mi sitio, agarré el móvil con mi mano libre y en un solo clic lo hube encendido para hablar con la causante de mis migrañas.

-¡Levi! ¡Por fin!-gritó de nuevo-¡Eres un tardón! ¡Tardóóóóóóón!

-Te he dicho que dejarás ese tono de voz conmigo. Y estoy conduciendo. No puedo hablar cuando estoy conduciendo, lerda-el semáforo volvió a ponerse verde, lo que me dio la oportunidad de volver a ponerme en marcha, con la voz de la loca al lado despotricando de vez en cuando hacía mi persona-. Venga, déjate de tonterías y habla. Cuéntame que has encontrado.

Ella refunfuñó un poco, cómo siempre.

-Acabo de hacer la autopsia de una de las víctimas. ¿Quieres que lo lea cómo en el informe?

-Hazlo de manera que lo entienda. Y sin sobresaltos tontos.

Ahora fue ella quién resopló.

-Levi, eres un aburrido. Así morirás pronto.

Cómo un acto reflejo, fruncí el ceño, dejando un rostro oscuro de rabia.

-Tsk. ¿Quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces y leer el puto informe?

-Vale, vale-resopló de nuevo-. Joven de dieciocho años. Un metro cincuenta y ocho de estatura y, aproximadamente, cincuenta y dos kilos de peso. En su sangre hemos encontrado una cantidad alta de alcohol. Según los testigos, ellos estuvieron en una fiesta antes de coger el vehículo, así que supongo que la consumieron allí. Pero su hígado estaba destrozado. No era la primera vez que consumía. Me da la impresión de que era…

-… alcohólica-terminé la frase con un hilo de voz claro.

-Exacto-acalló un instante-. Y… hemos encontrado algo más…

-Adelante.

-En los análisis de sangre encontramos, aparte de que altos niveles de alcohol... Bueno, más bien ha sido Moblit quién lo ha encontrado…

…

De nuevo volví a encontrarme con uno de esos semáforos en rojo.

Esta vez, frené de golpe, moviéndome incluso del asiento.

Me giré tímidamente hacía el teléfono, que rondaba en mi asiento.

-¿Estaba embarazada?-concluí tras su explicación.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-No.

De inmediato, solté su mano sin fuerza alguna.

Mi yo desapareció, para dejar sólo un cuerpo inútil que no podía mover.

Su mano también cayó, de alguna forma, debilitada.

-No, lo siento, no quiero bailar-dijo, masajeándose el brazo.

Apreté los dientes con desagrado.

Soy idiota

-… perdóname. No sabía que te estaba incomodando… Lo siento muchísimo.

-Déjalo, anda-por primera vez en mi vida, me dio la razón en estos asuntos, con un tono de voz que no fui capaz de deducir.

Rodé mis ojos hacia arriba para verla mejor. Su cabello parecía haberse resentido con ella y conseguía taparle sus dos rubíes **(color de ojos)** , dejando a la vista solo una sombra negruzca. La cabeza gacha, aunque era difícil saber si veía el suelo o no. Mantenía sus piernas ligeramente separadas. No paraba de darle vueltas a la situación.

¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!? ¿¡Por qué no consigo hacer nada bien con ella!? Antes era…

 _**-Lo siento mucho,_ _ **Reader**_ _-me disculpé con un ligero hipo, provocado por las lágrimas que todavía seguían en los costados de mis ojos, descendiendo de vez en cuando por mi mejilla-Te he estropeado…el… dibujo…-sollocé antes de romper en llanto-¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Soy tonto de remate!-restregué con las mangas de mi chaqueta azul (mi favorita. Nunca me la quitaba) mis ojos, dejándolo enrojecidos pero no por ello las lágrimas dejaron de salir, igual que mi hipo, mis pequeños sollozos parecidos a un ratón._

 _Torpemente, había echado a perder el bol de macarrones que mi mamá había preparado para los dos y el dibujo tan bonito de_ _ **Reader**_ _al echar el primero sobre el segundo, empapándolo todo con un líquido viscoso que ella odiaba._

 _De pie a mi lado, admiraba el destrozo que había causado en unos pocos segundos. Pero no tardó en echarse a reír, doblándose completamente hacia delante y viéndome de vez en cuando, todavía sorprendido del sonido de su risa y lágrimas en los costados mis ojos que se escurrían de ahí, incapaces de parar._

 _Sorbí mis mocos._

 _Me limpié la cara con las mangas de mi chaqueta, aunque en vano._

 _Ella continuaba riendo sin parar. Tenía hasta las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos de tanto reír._

 _-¿Por-por qué… te… ríes…?_

 _Se volteó, con los últimos "jaja", para verme sonriente._

 _-¿Y tú por qué lloras?_

 _-Te…-me puse a llorar de nuevo-...te he destrozado… el di-dibujo…_

 _-¿Y qué?-se acercó a mí con curiosidad._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-No tienes porqué llorar-dijo removiendo con suavidad mi pelo-. Si este se ha estropeado, volveré a hacerlo y punto. Y si se vuelve a destrozar, lo haré de nuevo. Si no, siempre puedo hacer muchos más. Siempre dibujaré. Siempre. Siempre. Así que no llores, por favor-me abrazó, arrastrándome a su pequeño cuerpo, uniéndolos con amor, con cariño._

 _Llorando, me aferré a ella, a su idea, apoyando mi cabecita en su hombro desnudo._

 _-Gracias,_ _ **Reader**_ _._

… _**_

- **Reader** , lo siento. ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo, así, de pie?

La muchacha balanceó su cabeza frente a mí, pensativa. Finalmente, me miró con una sonrisa brillante.

-Sí.

Suspiré con alivio, sonriendo igual que ella.

Por primera vez lo estaba haciendo bien.

Esperanzado, hablé.

-Bien. ¿De… de qué quieres hablar?-no le di la oportunidad de responderme, ya qué mi emoción por haber arreglado, aunque solo fuera un poco, la situación me hizo sentir así-¡Ah, ya sé! Espero no incomodarte con la pregunta pero… ¿sigues dibujando? Hacías unos dibujos realmente bonitos. Me encantaban.

Ella se contrajo.

-No, yo… No. Ya no dibujo.

-Ah, claro-la tensión regresó a mi cuerpo-… Supongo que con el tiempo uno deja las cosas de cuando era niño… Yo-fui hablando cómo pude a medida que me reía- ya no miró las estrellas por mi telescopio. ¿Triste…-cuando la vi fui yo el que me contraje, abriendo mis ojos, borrando mi sonrisa, aumentando la tensión en todo nuestro entorno-… n-o?

Una sonrisa hermosa adornándola, con lágrimas gruesas escurriéndose por sus mejillas.

Drama y felicidad.

Un rostro bello y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. Muy triste-sollozó delante de mí por primera vez en mi vida.

Comenzó a llorar delante de mí, por primera vez en nuestra vida.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

Me recargué en un jadeó en el asiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya ha aparcado "Levicienta"?-la voz burlesca de Hanji a través del teléfono se volvió a oír.

Con el ceño fruncido vi el móvil de reojo.

Creo que mis ojos tomaron la forma de los de Jack el Destripador.

-Vale. Por el silencio diría que me estás mirando cómo un asesino en serie.

-Más te vale no volver a decir ese mote de mierda o te patearé el culo de tal forma que llegarás a…

-Tú y tus elaboradas amenazas-soltó una leve risita, supongo que los labios cerrados-. ¿Quieres que te siga poniendo al día?

Suspiré, cruzando mis brazos por delante de mi pecho.

-¿A ti que te parece? Quiero que me cuentes hasta el más mísero detalle. ¿Puedo hacer yo ahora las preguntas o te pondrás a darme una charla hasta el anochecer?

-Está bien-dijo entre risas-. Pregunta lo que quieras y yo te contestaré. Para algo soy la mejor en esto.

Y no le faltaba razón. Desde que nos conocemos, aunque suele ser más una molestia que una carga, es la única que ha conseguido hacer un informe perfecto a la primera. Sin fallos. Cómo a mí me gusta.

-¿Estás al cien por cien segura de que estaba embarazada?

-Sí. Bueno, no diría al cien por cien… todavía… Moblit está analizando a fondo la sangre para no cometer ningún fallo en esto, pero casi seguro.

-¿Cómo de seguro? ¿Porcentaje?

-Noventa y dos por ciento de seguro. ¿Algo más?

-Sí-me deshice del nudo que formé en mis brazos-¿Sabéis ya quién es el padrazo?

-No. Pero en cuanto tengamos los análisis completos te llamaré enseguida. Palabra.

-Bien. ¿Has hecho la autopsia de alguien más?

-Estoy haciendo la deee… Auruo Brossard-el "clap clap" de sus zapatos resonó por todo el asiento.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Tiene el hígado fatal, igual que la otra. Este también era alcohólico.

Apreté brutalmente los dientes para no gritar en ese momento.

-Malditos gilipollas.

-Sí…-en una pausa ligera, su voz aumentó al tono que tanto odiaba. Pero no me quejé esta vez-¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! ¡He encontrado algo más en Petra Ral!

-Tsk. ¿Qué más has encontrado aparte de alcohol y niño? Esa chica parece un huevo Kinder…

-Semen.

-¿Eh?

-Semen-repitió-. En su boca, y en su garganta, había restos de semen. Nanaba hace un rato que me trajo los resultados.

-Ah, bien. ¿A quién se la estuvo chupando?

-Eeeeh…-estoy casi seguro que achicó su vista para ver mejor el papel del informe que sostenía (de seguro) en sus manos)-Según esto, el semen pertenece a alguien llamado… Erd Jinn.

Mis ojos se estrecharon con cada letra.

Erd Jinn.

-Bien. Iré a hacerle una visita. Llámame si tienes algo más-no tardé en poner en marcha el vehículo y salir disparado hacía la casa de ese desgraciado, ignorando a Hanji y dejando que ella colgase nuestra conversación.

Erd Jinn.

Casado desde hace 14 años. Un hijo en camino. Y…

…director del instituto de Petra Ral, Auruo Brossard y Gunther Schulz.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes con cada gota de agua que no conseguía parar…

Y tampoco me esforzaba en qué lo hiciesen.

Armin estaba frente a mí, cogiendo mis hombros y suplicando con preocupación que le contase que me ocurría sin cesar.

…

¿Y qué le digo?

¿Qué puedo decirle que no suele tan horriblemente penoso?

¿Tan horriblemente… triste?

Intento al menos murmurar algo, pero lo único que consigo sacar son más gemidos de dolor.

" _Me encantaban"_

" _Hacías unos dibujos realmente bonitos"_

Esas fueron sus afirmaciones.

" _No, yo… No. Ya no dibujo"_

Esa era mi respuesta.

Comparemos.

¿Quién es el más penoso?

¿El que cree que su infancia sigue viva o la que cree que su infancia ha muerto?

¿Quién?

…

Para mí siempre será la segunda.

Las gotas de agua se hicieron mucho más fuertes, dejando borroso todo a mí alrededor.

Incluso al ángel rubio que intentaba consolarme en vano.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

La mujer paseaba firmemente por la calle sujetando el caro bolso que se había comprado a escondidas de su marido.

Los tacones de aguja no eran ningún obstáculo para ir más rápido que la mayoría, igual que su falda corta y ajustada. "Traje de la empresa", le dijo a su marido.

Su marido.

Aquel hombre rubio, de ojos azules y piel perfecta al que había querido desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Aquel que trabajaba como profesor de literatura.

"Un arte hermoso", fue lo que le dijo cuándo se enteró de su profesión. Y lo decía en serio. Pero no era muy enganchada a literatura, aunque no quiere decir que no leyese libros de vez en cuando.

Aquel tan amable, cortés, servicial, hacía que ella dominara en la relación, eso le gustaba, era agradable.

Le encantaba su marido.

¡Qué digo! Idolatraba a su marido.

No era cómo su primer marido, claro está. Aquel hombre que en parte se preocupaba más del trabajo y jamás la dejó dominar por encima de él, sino una relación igual.

No se alegró cuando murió, claro. Le gustaban muchas cosas de él. Su afán por conocer nuevos lugares y sus besos dulces mañaneros eran cosas que le parecían tiernas y enriquecedoras. Pero ella no era de las que va en segundo plano, y eso le molestaba más que nada en este mundo.

Quería a su primer marido.

Pero a su segundo marido le amaba hasta tal punto que le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar en él.

La carne de gallina.

Un amor de esos que no se encuentran.

Un amor de verdad.

Se detuvo, cómo la mayoría, cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, dejando paso a los coches que cruzaban en colorines por la carretera negra.

-¿Cuántas nubes, verdad?-habló el hombre de su lado, inclinándose a verla con una sonrisa preciosa.

-Sí. Ayer hacía un día más bonito. ¡Me encanta cuando hace sol!

El hombre rio con gracia.

-¡Vaya, es una mujer con mucho entusiasmo!

-Gracias. Mucha gente me lo dice.

El semáforo se puso verde.

Toda la gente comenzó a andar.

Ellos no fueron menos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Marguerite. Marguerite Smith.

-¿Casada?-observó con cierta curiosidad el anillo dorado que adornaba su dedo anular.

-Sí. Es el hombre de mi vida. ¡Le amo!

-Enhorabuena, mujer entusiasmada.

Ella rió.

Un autobús se acercó, saltándose el semáforo que estaba a dos minutos de todos ellos.

Nadie lo había visto.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-¿¡Qué ocurre, **Reader**!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Te he molestado de nuevo!? ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, perdona! ¡Dime algo!-y de vuelta a empezar.

Por más que yo me esforzara en comprender la situación, me sentía incapaz de analizar, viendo que mis preguntas sólo conseguían más lágrimas de su parte.

Nunca la había visto llorar.

Siempre había estado feliz, alegre, sonriente.

¿Qué había hecho para provocar esta situación?

Dios… ¡Soy tan estúpido!

-¡ **Reader**!-le grité otra vez. Los nervios empezaban a poderme, pero una voz mucho más potente me hizo acallar.

-¡ **Reader**!-tan rápido cómo esa voz tapó mi llamada, un hombre alto, rubio, el papá de **Reader** , me quitó de en medio y abrazó a su hija posesivamente (un poco brusco en todo). Y yo… yo me quedé pasmado viendo cómo **Reader** se aferraba cada vez más a su enorme cuerpo, diciendo entre un extraño hipo Llévame a casa… Llévame… No quiero estar aquí… Llévame….

-Sí, tranquila. Te llevaré a casa ahora mismo, no te preocupes-con cuidado, fue dando golpecitos en su espalda, llevándola cada vez más lejos de mí. Y cada vez más lejos. Y cada vez más lejos. Y cada vez más lejos.

Hasta que al final desaparecieron.

-Adiós, **Reader** …-susurré para mí a pesar de haberse ido.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido y seguía preguntándome que había pasado.

Allí, plantado, observaba el horizonte.

Ni siquiera se ha despedido.

¿Qué ha pasado…?

-… **Reader** …-mi boca se llenó de una saliva innecesaria que no tuve más remedio que tragar con fuerza.

Todos los sonidos de mi alrededor se agudizaron.

También los pasos pesados y ligeros que se acercaron a mí con prisas.

-¡Armin!

Era Reiner.

-¡Hola, Armin!-colocó su mano amistosa en mi hombro, con su dulzura de siempre.

Su novia, Christa.

-¡Qué bien que sigues aquí, Armin! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a-

-Quiero irme a casa-con la cabeza gacha, dije en un murmullo-. Me voy a casa. Lo siento. Adiós.

Anduve hacía el horizonte sin mirar atrás, ni adelante.

Ni siquiera se ha despedido.

¿Qué ha ocurrido, **Reader**? Me has abandonado otra vez… y todavía no sé cómo ha pasado

….. **Narrador/Erwin**

Corriendo cómo un pato, mi amante no tardó en llegar al coche que su madre y yo recibimos como uno de nuestros regalos de boda, abrir la puerta trasera y meterse dentro, estirándose entre quejidos muy pobres en el asiento, con lágrimas secas en los ojos.

Se había desecho de mi agarre unos pasos antes de llegar, dejándome parado en medio de la calle para ver la escena recién explicada.

Alrededor de dos minutos después, eché andar hacía la puerta abierta del vehículo, sin pensar en nada, con la mente en blanco.

Mi teléfono móvil vibró en mi pecho por el corto camino. Resoplé cuando, al sacarlo, me encontré en la pantalla el nombre de MARGUERITE.

Colgué inmediatamente sin preguntarme tan siquiera si era algo importante. Pero conociéndola cómo la conozco, estoy seguro de que no es nada del otro mundo.

 _¿Dónde estás? Es que quiero que vengas conmigo de compras y no me gustaría que invitarás a_ _ **Reader**_ _cómo la otra vez…_

 _He pensado que quizá, si no es mucha molestia para ti, que podríamos ir a cenar a un nuevo restaurante italiano que han abierto cerca de mi trabajo. Dos calles más abajo según me dijo Patty. En fin, eso no importa. Sólo he pensado sí querrías venir. Y no te preocupes por_ _ **Reader**_ _, ella sabe hacerse perfectamente la cena, y no suele comer mucho a esas horas… Y lo más importante, es una cena romántica. Sólo para dos_

 _Erwin, ¿crees que a mi pequeña le sentarán bien los anteojos negros? Están rebajados. ¿Qué te parece?_

Nada más que tonterías innecesarias.

Al llegar al auto, vi a mi amada llorar cada vez más fuerte, echa un ovillo en el asiento trasero y gritando en un ruido sordo que no logré comprender.

Quería irse, eso era evidente.

Yo no contradije sus deseos.

En un deslizante movimiento, quité sus zapatos y los dejé en el suelo del coche a la perfección, para mirarla segundos después con ojos apenados.

Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho ese muchacho para ponerla de este modo

Alargué mi brazo y acaricié su cabecita, humedecida por las lágrimas y un ligero sudor más frío que el hielo, susurrando el típico "Shhh" para calmarla aunque fuera un poco.

Ella toqueteó mi mano hasta sostenerla quieta en su oído.

Parecía que el agua de sus ojos se había agotado por completo.

Ya no lloraba más, solo soltaba un sonido silbante producido por sus dientes entrecerrados.

Con mísero cuidado, me acerqué a ella y la besé muy cerca de sus labios.

Todo tan acuoso que por un momento bromeé en mi mente de que se iba a derretir cómo un helado bajo el sol.

Aunque simplemente iba a ser un beso inocente, esto derivó en mí la tentación de una serie de besos delicados en su cara mojada, pero dos marujas que se acercaban cotilleando a nosotros me hicieron retroceder hasta la salida.

-Buenas tardes-me dijeron al verme.

-Buenas tardes-sonreí lo mejor que pude, y aunque tampoco era mi intención ocultarla, una de ellas se inclinó hasta observarla tirada en el asiento.

-¿Se encuentra mal, la criatura?

-Sí. Dolores de tripa, ya sabe.

-Uy, vaya que sí sé de qué habla-río junto a su acompañaba cómo un cacareo de gallina clueca-¿Y su madre?

-Trabajando-inmediatamente cerré la puerta y serpenteé hasta el puesto del conductor-. Lo lamento, debo dejarlas. Tengo que llevarla a casa. Se encuentra muy mal.

-¡Oh, claro, claro!-pausó solo para verme arrancar el coche con satisfacción.

No tardó en picar en el cristal y llamar mi atención para decir algo parecido a una receta "¿médica?" qué podría venirle bien a la niña para que sus dolores dejasen de fastidiarle. Yo agradecí falsamente y me alejé de las dos gallinas por la carretera.

Ella ya no decía nada.

Había caído en los brazos de Morfeo de manera hermosa.

El móvil volvió a sonar.

En la pantalla seguía poniendo MARGUERITE.

Colgué sin más.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

-Bienvenido, Armin-saludó su abuelo desde el sillón, dónde leía uno de sus libros favoritos-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Sin decir nada, el muchacho rubio se deshizo de la chaqueta de su traje y se infiltró en su habitación.

-¿Armin? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…-respondió sin asomarse tan siquiera a ver a su anciano tutor-… Dormiré un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy cansado…-sin escuchar la respuesta de él, cerró la puerta.

Sus ojos mostraban una completa frustración.

A él tampoco le quedaban lágrimas que echar.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Desperté en su habitación, justo en su lado de la cama, mirando desde mi sitio el baño propio que sólo ellos tenían.

Tampoco llevaba mi ropa del funeral. Supongo que él, para mayor comodidad de mi parte, me cambió.

No estoy avergonzada.

¿Debería estarlo?

Lo dudo.

Después de… de todo eso… ¿De qué iba a avergonzarme si se puede saber?

Con cuidado, fui alzando mi cuerpo que gimió. No quedaba ni una gota de energía en mi débil cuerpo. Sólo una camisa blanca y esos pantalones pirata de color marrón que él me había puesto a escondidas, y algún que otro chupetón en mi tripa que nadie más que él podía ver.

Desde mi sitio puedo escuchar el televisor, y recordar mi sueño. Mi primer sueño en tanto tiempo…

De sopetón me tiré de nuevo sobre la cama, viendo el techo pintado de ese color lavanda, el favorito de mi madre.

El sueño…

Me encontraba persiguiendo a un animal. No conseguía atraparlo de ninguna de las maneras. Un corderito pequeño y blanquito que no se dejaba atrapar por mí. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé corriendo, pero en un instante, el corderito desapareció en una luz ciega, dejando solo una manzana roja… ¿Y qué hago yo? Pruebo un bocado de lo más amargo.

Levanté mi brazo todo lo que pude hasta que pareció que de veras tocaba el ancho techo de la habitación.

¿Por qué no me dejas que te atrape, corderito?

…

El ruido de mis pies desnudos contra las baldosas del piso se escuchó hasta que llegué al teléfono negro a su lado, al lado del sofá dónde antes hicimos…

-¿Estás mejor? Has dormido mucho, mira-me dijo, señalando la oscuridad que cubría la ciudad desde la corredera del cuarto-. Ya es de noche.

-Sí, bueno. Gracias por llevarme a casa-miré con curiosidad a mí alrededor-¿Y mamá?

Enmudeció de pronto, dirigiendo su vista a lo que echaban en el televisor.

-¿Hola?-me acerqué a él hasta quedar frente a frente. Erwin mirándome desde su sitio con cierto temor en sus ojos-¿Por qué no dices nada?

No dijo palabra.

Miró de nuevo hacía el televisor.

-¿Mamá no ha llegado o sé ha quedado de nuevo con sus amigas del trabajo tomando unas copas?

-…muerta. Tú madre está muerta-respondió al fin con una expresión destrozada en su rostro, cayendo mi alma hasta el abismo del infierno.

…

-¡ **Reader**!

Las llamadas de Erwin se fueron haciendo cada vez más lejanas a medida que mis piernas corrían más rápido que antes.

Las plantas de los pies se habían ennegrecido, y tenía algún que otro moratón en la rodilla de las caídas que me propine al principio de mi carrera.

Por mi mente solo pasaba: Mi madre ha muerto Mi madre ha muerto Mi madre ha muerto Mi madre ha muerto Mi madre ha muerto

-¡ **Reader**!-gritó mi papá a lo lejos-¡Es-ARGH! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡ **READEER**!

Pero yo no me detuve.

Mamá… Mamá… Mi madre ha muerto

Corrí incluso después de que los gritos no se escucharon más.

Aunque no sabía adónde ir.

No tenía ningún lugar adónde ir.

…... **Narrador/Armin**

La una de la mañana.

Y yo todavía despierto. Viendo un programa estúpido de chistes en la tele en el sillón de mi abuelo, ya acostado desde hace dos horas y sorprendido de mi acción de quedarme despierto hasta tarde.

-"¿Qué le dice una nalga a la otra? ¡El pasillo huele mal!"-y espetaron a reír en la pantalla.

Chasqueé la lengua cómo lo haría Levi y me levanté del sillón, parando el televisor, estirando un poco mis arrugados huesos y, tras comprobar que mi abuelo realmente dormía, salí a la calle, tomando el aire fresco de la noche con la vista en el oscuro cielo estrellado.

Ahora más que nunca me apetecía ver las estrellas en mi antiguo telescopio.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Mi respiración agitada se veía en la fría noche de hoy, yo recorriendo las calles con la poca gente que adornaba la ciudad y ahora, ya vacías, arrastrándolas y mostrando al mundo mis negras plantas.

¿Qué hago? ¿Adónde me dirijo?

Respiraba con la boca, y cuando miré de un lado a otro buscando respuestas para mis preguntas, este aire se entrecortó.

Lo único que había eran unos apartamentos pobres a unos centímetros de mí.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

- **Reader** , ¿te acuerdas cuando nos encontramos?

El flash se detuvo.

Mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso.

Había desabrochado el botón y bajado la cremallera que mantenía sujeto mi pantalón a mi cintura, y me disponía a bajarlo cuando le hablé de ese suceso.

-Sí-respondió, tras la cámara, a oscuras-. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? En cuánto te vi paseando por la calle me lancé a tus brazos. Me acababan de decir que mi madre había muerto. Tú no sabías, todavía, que me ocurría, y aun así me seguiste abrazando, incluso después de lo que pasó en el funeral. Y también me dejaste descansar contigo en tú casa. ¿Cómo podría…?

-…Sí-susurré, con las mejillas rosadas debido al esfuerzo y la vergüenza a los que estaba siendo sometido por propia elección-¿Cuántas… fotos quedan, **Reader**?-pregunté sin mirarla.

-Ninguna más-oí su respiración trabarse, cómo queriendo tragarla-Gracias, Armin.

Ese Gracias, Armin me llenó de una satisfacción indescriptible.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo ella se acercó a mí y tendió la camiseta de la que me deshice momento antes de esto en mi dirección.

-Póntela.

Me quedé clavado analizando su rostro angelical, con una mirada tan oscura cómo la de una bestia.

Con dedo pulgar e índice agarre el borde del cuello de la camiseta y la miré.

"Póntela"

¿De verdad quiero hacer eso?

No.

Envolví la camisa en una bola mal hecha y, ante su mirada atónita, la tiré lo más lejos posible.

-No quiero ponerme la camisa.

No dijo nada. Sólo me miró sin entender el porqué de lo que estaba pasando.

-Es más, quiero que tú también te quites la tuya.

La vi estremecerse con el rabillo del ojo, cubriendo su pecho.

La piel de sus brazos de gallina.

Su respiración desapareciendo.

La mía también.

-No quiero estar vestido. No quiero que tú lo estés. Sólo es que…

Tragó saliva.

-¿Q-qué dices?

-Quiero hacerlo contigo ya-demandé antes de sacarte un último suspiro, al arrastrarte a la fuerza hacía mí y así besarte con pasión.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Reader** = cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto debes poner tu nombre o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 **Color de pelo/ojos =** cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto, debes poner tu color de pelo/ojos o el que quieras ponerte ;P

 ****** =estos son flashbacks que recuerdan los personajes.

 **Narrador/Armin-Reader-Levi-Narrador-Erwin**

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-¿Q-qué dices?

-Quiero hacerlo contigo ya-demandé antes de sacarle un último suspiro, al arrastrarla a la fuerza hacía mí y así besarla con pasión.

Mi modelo atada por mí sin escapatoria, respondiendo apenas al beso más duro que nos habíamos dado, con mi lengua metida en su boca, analizando cada paso de sus dientes, y la suya que jugaba con la mía, y el interior de sus mejillas que a veces se mordisqueaba, moviendo, tan rápido que hasta me sorprendo, mi boca con la suya que parece no saber qué hacer ahora.

Todavía seguía agarrando el brazo que la había hecho venir hacía mi trampa, temiendo que se escapara y me dejara solo de nuevo.

Sé por lo qué ha pasado.

Sé que le ha ocurrido.

Temo no ser de su agrado, y me pregunto si no la estaré forzando a hacer algo que no quiere hacer.

Abro entrecortadamente mis ojos para verla tan borrosa por la cercanía.

¿Le estará gustando?, y continué con mi marcha labial hasta que el aire me faltó alarmantemente.

Respiraba con agitación.

Mi pecho subía arriba y abajo cómo una locomotora.

Quiero seguir con esto…

-¿Estoy… siendo muy… brusco? Por favor, di que no. Dime que quieres seguir y yo me rendiré a tus pies el resto de mi vida

Me miró con un signo gris de interrogación en sus ojos, jadeando por mi ataque anterior.

Inclinada hacia delante de mí, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas desnudas, y su pelo **(color de pelo)** desordenado, haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, provocándome hormigueos que erizaban el bello de mis extremidades.

De pronto, suspiró en una sonrisa, y se montó sobre mí, cerrando sus muslos alrededor de los míos, apretándome dulcemente. Su entrepierna rozó la mía, sacándome un quejido que me hizo cerrar los ojos, mis labios.

¿Está dispuesta?

Un color rojizo cubrió hasta el lugar más recóndito cuando volví a ver lo que pasaba tras la oscuridad de mis párpados: vagamente, su falda se había subido hasta enseñarme sus bragas, que marcaba sutilmente la figura de su órgano reproductivo.

Cogió el borde de su camisa de princesa y la levantó hacía arriba, lento… muy lento…

- **Re-Rea-der** …

Ahora fui yo quién tragué la saliva que amenazaba con escurrirse por mi labio inferior.

Su camisa de mangas abultadas desapareció en algún lugar de la habitación en cuánto salió a través de su cabeza.

No llevaba sujetador.

¿Por qué no se lo ha…?

Mi mirada se deslizó inconscientemente hasta sus pechos, unidos, rozados el uno con el otro por culpa de sus brazos.

Sus pezones erectos…

De sopetón, estrellé ambas manos en mi boca, casi en un golpe profundo, con la esperanza de no soltar ningún balbuceo estúpido que delatara el nerviosismo que sentía.

Mi respiración se ha descontrolado hasta perder el ritmo y, aunque intento que pare, se puede escuchar a través de las manos que cubren mi boca, dónde ahora sale este aire sin rumbo.

Inocentemente se apoyó en los muslos dónde apretaba, simplemente para apoyar su frente en mi cabeza agachada.

-Armin-comenzó con una voz ligera-… Hacerlo ahora sería una tontería.

-¿Hm?

-Por qué el plan se iría al garete si hacemos esto.

Me quejé de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos al máximo.

Lo había olvidado.

Claro.

Entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Tengo que reprimir mis ganas porqué sino, todo lo que hemos hecho en esta sala no valdrá la pena.

Debo esperar por su bien.

Separe mi boca de mi propia mano.

- **Reader** , yo…

-Pero eso no quiere decir-continuó-que no podamos hacer otras cosas…

-¿Uh?-de un tirón me besó como yo lo había hecho hace unos instantes.

Al separarnos, susurró encima de mis labios:

-Esa erección tuya… debe dolerte-dio un lametón en el lugar dónde estaba hablando, sacándome (por segunda vez) un suave gemido de sorpresa, ya que no había percibido "aquello", distraído por tapar mi vista de su busto desnudo-. Me gustaría ayudarte a deshacerte de ella...

Mi cara explotó en millones de colores al escuchar esas palabras de su boca brillante.

No solo el rojo y el rosa se dispersaban en ella, también el azul, el violeta… e incluso un amarillo chillón de lo más feo.

Respiré tan profundamente que creí que mis pulmones explotarían debido al aire ingerido.

-S-sí…

Con un último beso, se deslizó abajo de mí para continuar con lo incontinuo.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Desperté entre sus brazos.

Mis ojos me dolían terriblemente. Posiblemente por la llorera con la que anoche lo abordé en medio de la calle. Y por más que los restregaba contra mi puño dormido, no lograba que este se disipara.

Entre tanto, eché un vistazo a su cuarto con torpes movimientos de cabeza, que intentaban que mi peinado volviera a su lugar.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul. Nada de posters ni de recortes de revistas, ni nada de nada. Solo un cubo liso envolviéndonos y formando el cuarto.

No era el cuarto de un chico normal, de su edad.

Bueno, supongo que es comprensible. Es el cuarto de Armin, no de otro.

Y él no es un chico normal.

Sin cuidado, me incliné hacía él y besé su frente entre el flequillo rubio que lo adornaba, sin inmutarse el mencionado, simplemente respirando con la ayuda de su boca entreabierta, y seca.

 _**Entre la hierba, el pequeño rubio dormitaba a mi lado, simplemente respirando con la ayuda de su boca entreabierta, y húmeda, sujetando el libro que le había hecho dormirse y a mí me había gustado tanto._

 _Estoy sentada a su lado, dibujando con mis nuevos lapiceros de colores todo lo que pasaba por mí mente: una chica paseando con sus mejores galas, las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor (puede que la cifra sea un poco exagerada) y al propio Armin, que dormía y dormía profundamente a mi lado, sin darse cuenta de cómo lo plasmo en mis dibujos en tranquilidad._

 _Entre miles de mariposas._

…

 _-¡Armin! ¡Volveremos a vernos! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Así que no llores!-decía, alegremente, secando sus lágrimas con mis deditos, justo al lado del coche negro que me llevaría a casa, con mi papá en el volante, y mi mamá en el asiento de copiloto-¡Y cuando vuelva… cuando vuelva…!-estaba tan agitada que las palabras costaban de salir de mi boca-¡Cuando vuelva, te traeré un dibujo enorme! ¡Dibujaré por todo el mundo, y tú serás el primero en verlo!_

 _Su carita angelical se levantó para verme con sorpresa._

 _Las gotas de agua seguían cayendo de sus topacios azules._

 _-¿De…de verdad,_ _ **Reader**_ _?_

 _Un ligero "jiji" escapó antes de responderle con un brinco feliz:_

 _-¡Sí!_

…

(Estas tres escenas ocurren mucho después de que **Reader** y Armin se separen y no en el mismo tiempo)

 _Viernes. Llueve fuera. ¿Mamá? En la despedida de soltera de Becky. ¿Papá? Muerto. ¿Mi nuevo papá? Sobre mí, jadeando mi nombre, haciéndome gemir su nombre, moviéndose en mi interior para provocarme esas sensaciones._

 _..._

 _Miércoles. Nublado fuera. ¿Mamá? Trabajando. ¿Papá? Sigue muerto. ¿Mi nuevo papá? Sobre mí de nuevo, jadeando mi nombre, haciéndome gemir, moviéndose en mi interior para provocarme otra vez esas sensaciones._

…

 _Domingo. Un extraño día fuera. ¿Mamá? Con unas amigas. ¿Papá? Todavía muerto. ¿Mi nuevo papá? Durmiendo a mi lado, desnudo, igual que yo, después de lo que acabamos de hacer por segunda vez esta mañana._

 _¿Yo?_

 _Llorando. **_

Mi aire se cortó, pegando un bote de la cama al suelo, el que pareció temblar.

Armin continuaba sin moverse. Siempre tuvo un sueño muy profundo y costaba despertarlo. Aunque en este momento hubiera explotado una guerra nuclear, él seguiría durmiendo.

 _**¿Yo?_

 _Llorando.**_

…

Resoplé, sin dejar de ver al dormilón que me había ayudado durante la noche a enfrentarme a ese dolor, todavía punzante, del que no conoce la existencia.

-Hm-en una risa triste, di un paso atrás y volteé para marcharme.

Frente a su cama, en una de las dos cajoneras que adornaban el cuarto, una foto de él abrazando felizmente a una chica sonrojada, en medio de los árboles verdes de verano.

Tal vez su novia, pensé, fríamente.

…

Tengo que volver allí cuanto antes.

Erwin debe de estar muy preocupado, si no me está buscando por toda la ciudad cómo un loco.

Mamá ha muerto.

Papá murió.

Mi nuevo papá sigue con vida.

Mi único familiar en todo este puto planeta.

¿Yo?

No puedo hacer otra cosa que volver.

Total, no tengo ningún otro sitio adónde ir.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

Furioso, desconecté la alarma de mi teléfono, ahí, tirado en el asiento del conductor en el que había intentado dormir durante la noche, con té y música sosa en la radio.

Chasqueé mi lengua con desagrado cuando vi que en la pantalla, además de esa dichosa alarma, una infinidad de llamadas pérdidas la cubrían con un número desconocido.

¿Quién narices…? Sin comerme demasiado la cabeza, cliqué en el botón que volvió la pantalla en negro. La señora Jinn salía de casa. En cuánto la mujer salió, me retiré hacía atrás con la palanca del asiento para no ser descubierto. El coche llevaba toda la noche frente a su casa y probablemente sospechen de algo, o al menos espero que no.

-Adiós, adiós-sentía decir con una risa dulce a ella.

-¡Ve con cuidado!

Ese era él, desde la puerta de su hogar.

El señor Jinn.

Erd Jinn.

-Adiós.

-Procura pasártelo bien. ¡Pero no te hagas daño! Adiós, cariño.

Retorcí mis dientes en una mueca.

Esas palabras sonaban cómo las campanas de la iglesia en un día de fiesta.

"… _cariño_ "

…

Ella, la sra. Jinn, tuvo que volver en el último momento a buscar su móvil. Su panza era enorme, una simple caída de una aguja podría provocar su parto, y era evidente que quería informar a su marido lo antes posible si eso llega a ocurrir.

Estaban resplandecientes. Ambos. Supongo que… son felices…

Debe ser bonito eso de… tener familia

Cierto rubor espolvoreó mis blanquecinas mejillas con ese pensamiento tan imposible para mí. Alguien que nunca tuvo padres que lo quisieran, personas que lo protegieran y se interesaran por él, o novias que lo amaran no solo por el interés económico. Siempre rodeado de mierda desde su infancia…

 _**-¡Levi! ¡Mueve tu puto culo de maricón hasta aquí y-_

 _-¡Qué te jodan!-grité, disparando el arma contra él, transformando la cocina en un baño de sangre.**_

Fruncí el ceño.

Alguien cómo esa persona no puede tener familia.

No.

No. No puede.

Lentamente subí el asiento en el que me escondía.

La mujer se había ido.

Sólo quedaba su marido en esa casa blanca, con flores rojas en el balcón, ventanas limpias y un jardín bien recortado y mojado.

En esa casa perfecta, sólo quedaba ese pervertido.

Me dispuse a salir e interrogarle, pero cómo si un terremoto hubiera arrasado la ciudad, Erwin (al que no vi venir hasta que ya estaba dentro) se montó en mi coche, gritando mi nombre.

-¿Qué haces, estúpido?-me quejé, a la defensiva-¡Casi me destrozas el maldito coche!

-¡Levi, ayúdame!

Su rostro tenía ojos negruzcos, desesperados en mucho tiempo.

…... **Narrador/Reader**

-Señorita, ¿no va a subir?

Negué educadamente con la cabeza.

El conductor asintió sin ganas, y con un sonido chirriante, cerró la puerta del enorme vehículo, alejándose poco después de la parada y de mí.

Ya era el tercer autobús que rechazaba. En algún momento, tendría que coger alguno para volver a casa, ya que no está precisamente cerca.

¿Armin estará sorprendido de qué me haya marchado sin más?

Una risilla se me escapó ante tan tonta pregunta.

Cómo.

Suspiré sobre mi rodilla, encastada en mi barbilla.

¿Cómo alguien al que ya he abandonado tantas veces puede estar sorprendido de otra marcha silenciosa?

¿Cómo?

Me abracé a mi única pierna subida, apretando mi boca contra ella.

Pues simplemente no puede.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

Desperté completamente solo.

-¿ **Reader**?-busqué, dormitando aún, a la jovencita que se lanzó a mis brazos en mitad de la noche entre sollozos incomprensibles para mí, pero nada, ni rastro.

¿Otra… vez? Bufé, casi de mala gana, cayendo en la cama cómo el papel usado que me sentía, seguido de un jadeo con la primera letra del abecedario.

 **Reader** …

Un chirrido, parecido al de los coches cuando se encuentran con las ruedas desgastadas, proveniente de la puerta me hizo verla, con un rayo de esperanza cruzando mi mente con su imagen de cuando era una niña alegre.

-¿ **Reader**?-solté sin esperar a ver por completo lo que me esperaba.

-¿Armin?

No era ella.

-¿Armin?-repitió la voz de mi abuelo cómo un tocadiscos rayado-¿Armin, estás ahí?

-Sí, abuelo. Estoy aquí-no fui malicioso, pero tampoco encantador. De nuevo me tiré sobre la cama deshecha.

Se ha ido

-Levanta ya. Son más de las nueve.

El ruido volvió a repetirse en los segundos que la puerta tardó en cerrarse, tapando la imagen de mi abuelo, del que escuché los pasos alejarse hasta su sillón favorito, deduje.

Miré el cielo azul de mi cuarto.

Ya no podía ver nada más que el color azul.

Su imagen se había ido de mi cabeza, sólo en este momento.

Ella se había ido… Dejándome con sus lágrimas en la duda, y más de una pregunta que desde que nos reencontramos no has contestado... aunque yo no te he preguntado. Y me arrepiento de no hacerlo, por qué ahora me siento confuso respecto a todo de ti, todo a tu alrededor.

 _**-¡Armin! Hoy voy a ir a pescar con papá, ¡ven! ¡Quiero que cojamos peces juntos!**_

Deslicé la mano por mi cabello. Eché mi flequillo hacía atrás.

No entiendo nada

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Me incliné, casi impacientemente, sobre el cubo de basura, enterrado en latas de cerveza, para arrojar así violentamente por la boca el vómito que afloró en mi estómago, dándome una sensación surrealista, gracias a aquellos ruidos sacados de Parque Jurásico que producía mi garganta.

-Qué asco-escuché decir no muy lejos, entre otros cuchicheos de lengua envenenada. La gente comienza a abandonar su nido y a aventurarse sin más a hacer sus tareas diarias, trabajar, estudiar… o cualquier otra cosa.

Se me hace tan raro estar aquí, en la calle, rodeada de gente. Es una sensación que prácticamente he llegado a aborrecer desde que dejé de ir al instituto. Erwin y mamá fueron las dos únicas personas con las que mantuve el contacto desde eso, sobre todo con "papá"… Y ahora, viendo a otros hablarme o mirándome o, incluso, andar a mi lado, me resulta lo más extraño del mundo.

-¡Uoh! ¿¡Has visto eso!? ¡Pero qué marrana!

Carraspeé mientras sus risas altas se alejaban. Escupí sobre los restos hasta que el interior de mi boca quedó limpia, aunque no conseguí quitarme ese sabor tan desagradable. Gruñí cuando vi que no tenía más remedio que secarme aquellas gotas de mi rostro con las mangas de mi camisa. Con duda, acerqué una de ellas al lugar indicado, pero una voz desconocida tras de mí me hizo detener.

-¿Está bien?

Miré de reojo. Un hombre con perilla me veía con cierta curiosidad seria.

-Sí.

Se acercó un poco a mí y olfateó el aire, embaucado por culpa del líquido recién expulsado, arrugando la nariz en el acto.

-Bueno-me excusé, avergonzada-, es que…

-Ya. Comprendo, tranquila-en un paso, se colocó a mi lado y continuó con ese insufrible olisqueo del que cada vez me siento más incómoda y me hace perder la mirada en el suelo.

¿Qué hace?

Respiró con fuerza una última vez y después se alejó, esbozando una media sonrisa con ¿satisfacción? No sabría decir, estaba confundida sobre sus acciones.

-Esto... ¿qué…?

-Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntarte que haces sin zapatos?

Los dedos de mis pies bailaron, dejando ver ciertas manchas negras en ellos a sus ojos desconfiados que, de pronto, cambiaron a los míos, que le rehuían, todavía rojos e hinchados.

-Hmmm… No hueles pero, ¿estás colocada?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, por dios!

-Entonces… -cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, a la defensiva-has bebido.

-¡No! Yo-

-¿Y esas latas de cerveza?

Enmudecí, sin saber que responder, dándole así la oportunidad de observarme con más firmeza. Cómo aquel que mira a un criminal.

-Está bien. Mira-me mostró una placa-. Soy policía. Me llamo Mike. Mike Zacharies. Si no quieres decir nada ahora no te preocupes, te llevaré a comisaría y allí podremos hablar con mucha más tranquilidad-alargó su brazo hasta casi estrujar el hombro por el que me sujetó.

Oh, genial. Papá va a matarme

….. **Narrador/Levi**

-Más le vale a esa cría de mierda aparecer, o te juro que la mato. Y a ti también.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento.

Su pierna derecha temblaba al igual que sus manos, con las que cogía apenas su móvil, por si acaso, recibía una llamada de su fugitiva.

Su mujer, la madre de patito, Marguerite Smith, ha fallecido. Un autobús se saltó un semáforo y la atropelló, quitándole la vida en el acto. Aunque no solo a ella, otras personas han sido víctimas de ese conductor inepto al que ya han detenido. Erwin se enteró cuando la noticia ya era pública. Un policía había estado llamándolo con el teléfono de su mujer, pero él no lo cogió hasta que ya habían traslado el cadáver a la morgue.

Me arrepentí de mis propias palabras nada más salir estas de mi obscura garganta, pero tampoco iba a mostrar debilidad a la ligera.

-Erwin…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué he tenido que decírselo de esa manera? ¿Se puede saber en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil?

Mordí el inferior de mis labios.

-Sí, fuiste un imbécil. Pero ahora no puedes torturarte con eso. Sólo estabas… conmocionado por la noticia.

-Aun así no tendría que habérselo anunciado así-calló un instante. Sentí el mar de sus ojos sobre mí-. Sigo sin entenderlo, por qué… Con las víctimas, cuando tenía que anunciar una muerte de alguien importante para ellos… No sé.

-Llevas mucho tiempo sin trabajar en esto, Erwin. Y déjate ya de gilipolleces, joder. Me están entrando ganas de fumar un cigarrillo e intento moderarme-resoplé, sacándole una risa amistosa.

-No sabía que lo habías dejado.

-Más o menos. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno… A ella no le gustaba el olor. Así que lo dejé en el acto.

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en él, mirando de la misma forma el suelo del vehículo. Alcé una ceja.

-¿A tú mujer?

El mar se ensanchó ante mi pregunta curiosa.

-Claro-respondió, viéndome con una risa jadeante, que al tiempo se volvió algo triste-. Claro, claro.

De pronto, algo en su pecho vibró en un sonido más que conocido.

bip—bip—bip—bip…

….. **Narrador/Armin**

bip—bip—bip—bip…

El botón de mi vaquero cedió ante mis forcejeos para abrocharlo. No es que estuviera precisamente gordo, de hecho, creo que me faltan algunos kilos para llegar a un peso normal, pero aquellos pantalones dejaron de irme como un guante hace dos años por lo menos.

bip—bip—bip—bip…

El aparato, que no dejaba de sonar, se movía rítmicamente sobre la mesita de noche, gracias a sus propias vibraciones, producidos por una llamada algo desencajado en mi humor matinal.

bip—bip—bip—bip…

Ante el tercer insistente bip-bip.., me dirigí con un "ya voy, ya voy" hacía él, lo cogí, cliqué el botón indicado y me lo coloqué en la oreja.

-¿Diga?

La persona al otro lado carraspeó.

-¿Armin?

Mis cejas se alzaron, impactadas.

-¿A-nnie?

No la veía, pero sé que esbozó una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, tristemente, forzada, casi imperceptible para quién no la conociera cómo yo o Reiner, esa sonrisa (a pesar de falsa) que no veo desde hace ya…

No lo sé.

No quiero saber, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Bertholdt aún vivía cuando ella sonreía de verdad.

….. **Narrador/Erwin**

Con calma fingida, Levi y yo nos adentramos en los muros grises de la justicia, que hacía tantos años que no pisaba.

Saludos y voces conocidas, y desconocidas, pasan desapercibidos para mí a medida que avanzamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor.

Por desgracia para ellos, me dan igual.

Yo sólo he venido a buscarla a ella.

A mí amor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron automáticamente, dejándome una vista perfecta de toda la oficina, y de ellos. Sentados en una de las muchas mesas.

Mi corazón rebotó cuando ella se giró hacía mí desde su asiento (Mike también, pero ni le presté atención), sonriéndome con una emoción hermosa e indescriptible a mis ojos.

-Hola, papá.

Sonreí, discreto, pero feliz.

-Hola, cariño.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Annie colgó el teléfono en su respectivo lugar sin mirar y se quedó allí, en medio del pasillo, inmóvil por unos segundos. Un silbido la hizo volver de su letargo. Sin demorarse, se dirigió a toda prisa hacía el lugar de dónde provenía el sonido, encontrándose entre la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos al llamante.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó con una sonrisa mezquina. Ella asintió.

-Bien. Vendrá a verme hoy mismo.

-Vaya, ¿en serio?

-Hm-asintió de nuevo.

-Je…Je, je…

El personaje río a carcajada limpia ante el rostro indiferente de la joven, que no paraba de mirar la lata de naranjada que asomaba por el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¡Oh, Annie! ¡Mí estupenda Anita Corazón de León!-casi se abalanzó a ella en un abrazo-¡Eres de lo mejor!-agarró entre sus manos las mejillas de ella, estirándolas un poco, para después besarla rápidamente, sin que la enfermera, que ahora se hacía cargo de recepción debido a la sustitución de uno de sus compañeros, lo viera-¿Cuándo vendrá a verte?-espetó, cogiéndola de los hombros, sonriendo tan brillante que parecía mentira, aún con ese aire arrogante que a veces le hacía insoportable.

-No lo sé. Supongo que esta tarde-respondió, sobándose un poco una de las mejillas, enrojecida por el estiramiento del qué ahora está frente suyo-Vendrá hoy, ya te lo he dicho.

-Eso espero, Anita. Eso espero.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos azules volvieron a la lata de naranjada. Esta vez, se dio cuenta.

-¡Ah, claro! Tú premio Annie-sacó la lata y la meneó ante los deseosos ojos de ella-. Por ser tan buena perrita.

Annie lo ignoró y agarró la lata con calma de entre aquella mano fría. Fría. Siempre fría. Hasta en los momentos de verano, que la temperatura superaba los 35 grados… fría.

-Gracias-susurró, tomando un primer sorbo tras abrir sin complicaciones el objeto recién dado. Sus sentidos se despertaron con ese festival delicioso abordando el interior de su boca.

-¿Bueno, eh?-bromeó, pícaro.

-Siempre lo es-y dio otro sorbo, algo más largo que él anterior.

-Je, je. No te falta razón. Pero ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a ponerte guapa.

Enseguida despegó la lata de sus labios para verlo, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Ella frunció el ceño, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-¡No pongas esa cara, Anita! ¡Sabes qué la odio!

-¿Y qué cara quieres que ponga con lo que me estás proponiendo?-le repudió, cruzándose de brazos sin soltar la lata, que colgaba de una de sus manos.

Él sonrió con una de esas irritables sonrisas para Annie. Medio lunática, medio orgullosa.

-No te lo estoy proponiendo-la rubia clavó su mirada fiera en la suya-. ¿Qué pasa? Ya-acarició con esos dedos tan fríos el cuello de la muchacha, provocándole escalofríos-no eres virgen.

El tigre de sus ojos claros se amansó, viendo hacía otro lado. Supongo que avergonzada.

-Anita. Sólo será por sí acaso-detuvo sus dedos en medio de su cuello y lo agarró sin fuerza-. Sólo por si acaso, ¿entiendes?-apretó más fuerte su piel tersa hasta hacerla temblar.

Oh, no, pensó cuando la lata que sostenía cayó al suelo por ese temblor. Desparramando parte de la bebida por el suelo del pasillo, oscureciéndolo con su color a sangre.

Quiso ir cogerlo de inmediato. Apartando la fuerte mano de su cuello.

-Anita-casi chilló él, pisando al instante la lata que los dedos de ella iban a tocar en cualquier momento. El líquido que quedaba manchó con gotas oscuras aquellos huesudos trozos de carne-. Annie-redirigió la vista a él, sin levantarse-. ¿Tú quieres volver, no? ¿Le prometiste a tu padre que volverías, no?

La respiración se le hizo pesada.

-Sí…-maulló.

-Pues, tú sabes mejor que nadie que para conseguir algo hacen falta sacrificios…

-Sí…

-…aunque esos sacrificios sean duros y nos den asco-le acarició el mentón. Una caricia rápida desde su sitio altivo-. Lo repetiré, ¿vale, Anita? ¿Tú quieres volver, no?

-Sí.

-¿Le prometiste a tu padre que volverías, no? ¿Piensas cumplir esa promesa?

-Sí.

-¿Harás lo que sea para conseguirlo?

Pareció dudar, pero respondió sin tapujos, con la misma frialdad.

-Sí…

…

Parpadeó un par de veces cuando se vio con los labios pintados de rojo. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Se sentía rara. ¿Quién es esa chica reflejada en el espejo de mi cuarto? Se preguntaba. Y se sorprendía al descubrir, que esa chica con los labios pintados de rojo, era ella misma. Ella, quién, nunca se maquilló, ni se puso ropa femenina. Ni siquiera con Armin o Bertholdt.

Suspiró para continuar con la tarea.

Tenía que estar guapa, cómo él le había dicho antes de marcharse a una de sus actuaciones.

Tenía que estar… irresistible para él si no quería acabar cómo ellos…

….. **Narrador/Levi**

El humo se escurrió en un soplido por mis labios de temperatura helada. Apenas separé el cigarrillo para ello.

Al final ese puto bastardo me ha hecho fumar

-Tch. Mierda-di otra calada con brusquedad y dejé que todo el aire se invadiera de que aquella sensación de éxtasis que solo el té podía superar. No puedo olvidar la imagen de los ojos conformistas, algo quebradizos, de esa chica antes de marcharse con Erwin, mientras, al mismo tiempo, me sonreía triste.

" _Ella está bien_ "

Aspiré el dulce aroma del tabaco que recién expulsé.

-Ya…

-¿Ya qué?

No me hizo falta dar la vuelta para saber quién era.

-¿Qué quieres loca de mierda?-solté, fastidioso-Siempre siguiéndome a todas partes cómo un perro faldero…

Se quedó unos segundos estática, a mi lado, hasta que suspiró para colocarse tan cerca de mí que me hizo tensar de mala manera.

-No tan cerca, idiota.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó de golpe, viéndome de reojo a través del reflejo de sus gafas-Estás de peor humor que de costumbre…

Un sonido fuerte salió de mi resoplido nasal.

-Nada qué a ti te importe-respondí. Di otra calada, intentando evitar una conversación que los incluyese, pero conociéndola…

-Mike me ha dicho que Erwin ya se ha ido. ¡Podría haberme venido a ver, jo!-fingió indignación, doblando sus brazos tras la cabeza, así aumentando nuestro contacto que empezó a ponerme un poco nervioso, aunque no emití ninguna señal de ello excepto una reprimenda discreta.

-Esos brazos, tonta-de pronto, un rayo cruzó mi mente, que me hizo deshacer de todo lo anterior. Los nervios y el enfado se esfumaron por unos instantes-. Su mujer ha muerto-acerqué, inconsciente, el cigarro a mi boca para absorber lo que me ofrecía con gusto. Cómo respuesta, ella bostezó.

-¿A sí? Pues lo siento por él.

-¿Hm?-la vi con sorpresa marcada-Pensé qué te pondrías histérica. Bueno, cómo siempre.

-Estoy muy….-bostezó de nuevo-… muy cansada… Hmmm. Me he pasado toda la noche acabando las autopsias.

-Oh. ¿Y qué tal?

-Gunther Schulz había consumido alcohol. Pero su hígado estaba… bien. Bueno, es decir…

-Él no era alcohólico cómo los otros dos, ¿no?-asintió, mencionado la manía que tenía en acabarle las frases-¿Habéis hablado alguno con los padres de los chavales?

-Pixis y Nile se encargaron. Todos colaboraron bien. Pero el padre de Petra… Me dijo que fue difícil porqué la mayoría del tiempo estaba tan conmocionado que costaba sacarle algo.

-Sí. Ya lo vi en el funeral. Era un muerto viviente.

-Sí. Le comunicaron lo del embarazo de Petra, y lo del semen, pero él no sabía nada… Ni los padres de Gunther y Auruo sobre el alcoholismo del segundo. Es triste tener que enterarte de esta forma que tu formidable y envidiable hijo no es lo que esperabas, o hija…-ahora fui yo el que asentí-¡Ah! Por cierto. ¿Qué tal la charla con el director agáchate y traga?-preguntó, sonriente cómo una adolescente que bromea con el sexo a todas horas.

Jadeé-No he hablado con él todavía.

-¿¡Cómo!? Pero… ¡Levi!

-Ya, ya lo sé. No me grites. Tch. Lo que pasa es que… En fin, fui idiota en dejar de un lado la misión por Erwin y punto, ¿de acuerdo?-de mala gana, apagué el cigarrillo en el suelo de la azotea-. Ahora me marcho a hablar con él. Adiós-le di la espalda pero me llamó con suavidad, cómo cuando estábamos juntos. Yo no me molesté en mirarla tan siquiera. Ella tampoco lo hizo para verme. O al menos eso quiero creer.

-Pronto será el cumpleaños de Sonny y Bean. ¿Vendrás?

El silencio se adueñó del lugar por un tiempo no muy largo, hasta que yo hablé mientras arreglaba mi chaqueta, dejándola perfecta.

-Sí-maullé, cómo el gato callejero que fui.

 _** -¡Qué te jodan!-grité, disparando el arma contra él, transformando la cocina en un baño de sangre.**_

El que sigo siendo, muy en el fondo.

…... **Narrador/Erwin**

-Te quiero mucho, **Reader** -canté, en dirección a nuestra casa. Sí. A **nuestra** casa.

-Y yo-respondió a mi espalda, sujeta con sus brazos a mi cuello, enganchando su boca a la piel desnuda que mi camisa dejaba bien. Los dos puños que tenía bajo su trasero se apretaron. Su voz era apagada, obligada, conformista… Nada que ver con esos te quiero tan puros y sinceros que te robaban el aliento años atrás, hacía otros. Siempre ha otros. Nunca a mí.

Su cuerpo pegado al mío cómo en tantas ocasiones (pena de la ropa), pero el atisbo de alegría que la adornaba no estaba por ningún sitio.

Desde sus once tiernos añitos que no la llevaba a caballito. La última vez, en casa, bailando con un CD de música antigua en el salón, con su madre y una amiga aplaudiendo al ritmo del compás y uniéndose la desdichada Marguerite, que intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a mí con cierto ceño encorvado por la música escogida por la dulce de su hija, que cantaba con voz aniñada a mi espalda, cómo ahora. Con la diferencia de la emoción inimaginable de la chiquilla en mis brazos.

 _** Uoh, Vango vango vango I do won't on the leave the tango oh no no no no no._

 _Vingo, Vengo, Vongo, I'm so happy in the jongo…**_

Ahora apenas suelta un silbido allí atrás. Sólo sé que está viva por el tic tac interminable de su corazón. Y aun así… **Reader** sólo puede recordarme a un muerto de lo más bello ahora. Un muerto del que solo yo poseo custodia de él. De todo. Todo, todo. Y aunque no quiera, eso me hace tremendamente feliz.

Toda mía…, mi mente titubea antes de que la joven rompa en llanto sonoro a mi espalda.

-Mamá…-la oí decir, agarrándose más fuerte a mí-…Hiii…Sniff...

Triste, que haya tenido que ser de esta forma.

La niña esnifó sus propias lágrimas, acallando el dolor tan profundo que sentía, o al menos, creo que sentía.

Las gotas de agua salada humedecían todo a su paso.

También las mías se unieron a ellas.

Dos únicas gotas cayeron en el abismo de mi barbilla, provocando un temblor en mi labio inferior.

Quise murmurarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Pero la pena se adueñó de mi persona. No quería a Marguerite. Jamás la quise. Pero a su niña sí. Y de hecho, la sigo amando cómo nada. Por esa mísera y estúpida razón, yo lloro con mi amada destrozada.

No tiene a nadie a excepción de mí, y aunque eso me hace feliz, también me perturba.

Pero incluso ahora, esa felicidad me invade para hacerle decir a mi mente, para hacerme esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que no vio.

Toda mía

Impaciente, sin que ella sepa, espero no tardar mucho en llegar a nuestro hogar eterno ahora, y ahí reconciliarnos hasta la extenuación.

Oh, qué ganas, mis pensamientos entonces se plagaron de ello, sin que ella supiera.

Sin que ella supiera.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

 _En la imagen grisácea del televisor, una doncella de cabellos dorados se abalanzó sobre el protagonista, su verdadero amor. Él la apretó entre sus brazos por poco tiempo. Quería verle esa mirada clara que le había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio semidesnuda sobre el césped del jardín._

 _-Supongo que no nos veremos nunca más-no era pregunta._

 _Él tragó un gorgoteo, desencajando su boca en una mueca._

 _-Pronto me iré. Tengo que prepararme para mi profesorado en otra ciudad, en otoño._

 _La mirada clara de la joven se volvió tan triste como la de él, clavando sus dedos en los brazos peludos del primero._

 _-¿Este adiós es definitivo?_

 _El pitido del coche se dejó escuchar a lo lejos, aclamando desesperado a la doncella rubia que dudaba en separarse de su amado, que tragó saliva. Estaba indeciso, pero al final lo soltó._

 _-Sí._

 _No pareció sorprendida._

 _-No me olvides-y con una mueca parecida a una risotada, le dejó atrás en la que una vez, fue también su casa._

-Adoro esta escena.

-Hm.

-Armin.

-¿Hm?-deshice el nudo que forjé en mis brazos, justo en el respaldo del sillón para verlo, quién me miraba con preocupación fría, que casi no se notaba.

-¿Estás bien?-el nudo de mis brazos se volvió a formar, uniendo mi boca con ellos para acallar la mentirosa palabra.

-Sí.

-No hables de ese modo.

Recordé entonces la poca paciencia que tenía mi abuelo con estas cosas. Uno habla claro, sin nada de por medio, le escuché decir a mi padre en una ocasión cuando este le habló con la mano en la boca.

Deshice por tercera vez mis brazos. Esta vez para no hacerlo más.

-Sí-dije en un resoplo descarado. Él se quedó en silencio. Era más que evidente que no se creía mis palabras-¿Qué? ¿No me crees?-no respondió. Tampoco le dejé-Genial. Ahora, aparte de débil, soy un mentiroso de cuidado.

-Armin.

Me separé inmediatamente de él y del sillón, para, con la sangre bullendo cómo carne hervida, ponerme ciertamente histérico, haciendo una química extraña con las manos, aunque los gritos que sentía en mi cabeza y que amenazaban con explotar, no salían por mi boca cómo había pensado.

-Armin-me llamó de nuevo, pero no llegó a mis oídos tapados por la ira recién experimentada-Yo no he dicho nada de eso-… a excepción de esta única parte-Ni siquiera lo pienso.

-Je-reí con frialdad para echarle en cara una sonrisa feliz-Ahora el mentiroso eres tú.

-Armin-se levantó sin pensarlo del sillón y me encaró, a pesar de que yo no le miraba con el cabello totalmente esparcido por mi frente-¿Dime qué-

-Lo siento-inhalé fuerte el olor a azaleas del apartamento-. No estoy de buen humor. Me voy a ver a alguien, abuelo. Lo siento mucho. Estuve fuera de lugar-rápido, me alejé hacia la puerta y salí de allí, sin prestar atención a la mirada silenciosa que mi anciano abuelo me ofrecía desde su sitio.

¿¡Por qué me pongo de este modo!?, me recargué sobre la pared. Sentía el cuerpo pesado cómo el plomo, aunque las nubes blancas me relajaban al correr por el prado el azul del cielo sin restricciones. Soy idiota. Estuve tan fuera de lugar. Pero que estúpido soy.

Grito a mi abuelo y no sé por qué.

Annie me ha llamado y tampoco sé el porqué, pero aun así voy a verla después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que pasó.

Me siento triste, enfadado, y no sé por qué.

Palmeé mi cara antes de echar a andar.

 **Reader** se ha ido de mí lado una y otra vez y otra… y no sé por qué…

Estoy tan confundido…

No entiendo nada de nada.

Nada… **Reader** …

Puedo sentir mi cabello cubrir completamente mis ojos abiertos, tristes y con ganas de mandarlo todo a la porra.

¿Por qué te has ido otra vez, **Reader**? No lo entiendo, de veras… Si antes… Eras…

Detuve mis pasos torpes en medio de la calle vacía.

Antes eras tan feliz…

….. **Narrador/Levi**

Aquella casa era incluso más reconfortante por dentro.

-Señor Ackerman, aquí tiene su té-el señor Jinn se acercó a toda prisa por mi lado con una bandeja decorada con flores azules. Transportando en ella dos tazas del mismo estilo, llenas de un té que me pareció exquisito en cuanto se colocó delante de mis narices, en una pequeña mesita ante el sofá.

-Gracias-sin moverme de mi sitio (de pie frente al sofá y la mesita), alargué el brazo hasta la taza y con esa particular forma que yo tengo de beber, degusté el sabor con gusto-Delicioso-susurré de manera que él pudiera oírme. Este sonrió, sentado en el sofá cómo si nada pasase.

-Me alegro. A mí mujer se le dan mejor estas cosas, pero no estando ella…

-Ya-pausé, soltando la taza en el mismo lugar en el que vino-. No nos andemos con rodeos, sr. Jinn, quiere. He venido a hablarle de algo muy serio.

Se removió un poco en el sofá, aún con esa sonrisa tonta de su cara.

-¿De… de qué se trata?

-¿Conocía usted a Petra Ral?

Su sonrisa se esfumó entonces, reajustándose la corbata en su lugar (¿?).

-Sí. Sí la conocía. Era una de mis mejores alumnas en el instituto donde soy director, ya sé lo dije a uno de sus compañeros que vino a interrogarme cuando murieron.

-¿Muy buenas calificaciones?

-¡Buenísimas! Desde siempre, al menos desde que yo la conozco. Petra siempre tuvo algo especial para estudiar. Nunca la vi sacar menos de un ocho en los exámenes ni en las calificaciones finales. Habría podido acceder a la universidad que quisiera. Lástima-bajó la cabeza, apenado-qué sucedió todo esto…

-Sí. Una pena. ¿Petra ya sabía qué carrera estudiar?-mi pie comenzó a picar en el suelo a un ritmo lento, pausado, impaciente. La simpatía por este hombre no existía, y todo era más difícil.

-Una vez mencionó que le gustaba la fotografía. Pero ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes, hoy es esto y mañana es lo otro... Además, fue hace dos años, así que no. No sé qué carrera quería estudiar.

-Ahá-sin previo aviso, saqué una foto de Petra del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y se la mostré-Era una chica muy guapa. ¿Tenía novio?

-Bueno, yo… No... No lo sé-el sudor comenzó a fluctuar de su frente-¿Por qué lo-

No le dejé continuar.

-¿Su mujer y usted llevan juntos catorce años, no?

-Eeh… Sí. Catorce años justos, sí-los nervios hicieron efecto en él, o al menos, eso me pareció-. ¿A qué viene esto, sr. Ackerman? ¿No venía a hablar de Petra?

-Y vengo a hablar de Petra-me crucé de brazos-. Sabe, nuestra forense acaba de terminar con las autopsias de los tres, ¿sabe qué hemos encontrado en Petra Ral?

-¿El… el qué?-aquella sonrisa tonta volvió en una risa jadeante.

-Algo muy interesante. ¿Quiere saber?-mi tono de voz era cada vez más cínico.

-Ehmm-se ajustó otra vez aquella dichosa corbata-… Bueno, sí insiste… Pero no sé a dónde quiere llegar, que consté.

-Tranquilo. Soy un hombre brutalmente franco, así que no tardaremos en descubrir a dónde quiero llegar.

Asintió a mis palabras.

 **-** Bien. Pues comencemos-entrecerré mis ojos.

Te voy a pillar cerdo

….. **Narrador/Armin**

No pude evitar pensar en Bertholdt cuando mi trasero tocó el banco grisáceo del patio, a la espera de Annie que, según la mujer de recepción, saldría enseguida a recibirme.

Bertholdt Fubhar.

Un gran muchacho, pero algo melancólico. Hoy tendría 17 años si no hubiera muerto en aquel accidente hace un año.

Jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto. Se entrenaba para el campeonato nacional entre institutos, y a pesar de que la gente solía decir que estaba en el equipo por su altura (cosa que no creo que fuera del todo incierta), se lo tomaba muy en serio.

** _-Sabes, Armin. A mí me encanta el baloncesto-tiró la pelota hacia la canasta, haciendo otro pleno._

 _-Sí-reí-. Lo sé._

 _-Me encanta, Armin-repitió, viendo hipnotizado la pelota de baloncesto botar en el suelo hasta que se quedó sin moverse-Sí. Me encanta**_

El día en que murió me quedé estupefacto. La policía se llevaba su cadáver en una bolsa y a lo lejos, Annie, escondida en un rincón cómo una cucaracha…

-Armin-una voz suave pero ronca, tal y cómo la recordaba, me llamó a mi lado. Al principio, la vi desde mi sitio con desgana. No tardé en darme cuenta que no estaba cómo siempre.

-¿Annie?-me levanté sin perder el tiempo y con ojos abiertos la vi de arriba abajo, sonrojándome. Llevaba un vestido bastante corto, dejando al viento sus piernas blancas, su cabello rubio bien amoldado, un poco más largo que cuando salíamos, y para terminar, y lo que más me sorprendió, sus labios pintados de rojo-¿¡Te… te has…pintado los labios!?

-Bueno…-respondió con timidez aunque sin dar más palabra sobre el tema.

Sonrojado de la cabeza a los pies, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba preciosa.

Más preciosa de lo que ha estado nunca.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

-Sr. Jinn, no quiero perder más tiempo con esto. Lo odio.

-¡Le digo que no sé de qué me habla!-había dejado de lado aquella sonrisa estúpida y ahora, movía los brazos arriba y abajo, de pie, separados ambos por la mesita del té.

-¿Después de todo lo que le he explicado aún quiere seguir negándose a decir la verdad?-apretó los labios, auto callándose-Hemos encontrado su semen en la garganta y la boca de Petra Ral-aspiró tan fuerte que me retumbó en los oídos-Ya está bien. Dejé de comportarse como un crío imbécil y cuéntemelo todo de una puta vez.

Hubo un minuto en silencio, que al poco fue substituido por el suspiro agotador del sr. Jinn, antes de lanzarse de culo contra el sofá sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Oh, dios mío-dijo, pasándose la mano por la frente sudorosa (asqueroso)-. Yo no… No sé qué decir.

-Sólo dígame cómo narices una chica de dieciocho años acabó con el semen de su director, de su profesor, en la boca.

Suspiró otra vez, levantando la cabeza.

-¿Me creerá si le digo que sólo fue esta vez?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?-me miró directamente a los ojos.

-No importa. Cuénteme.

Por primera vez, bebió del té de la mesita, mostrando una mueca de asco al comprender que estaba frío.

-Pues lo fue. Sólo esta vez-aclaró-Verá, con mi mujer embarazada-tragó saliva-… Bueno, es… complicado. ¿Está casado o tiene hijos o…?

-No.

-Vaya-se sorprendió. ¿Acaso pensaba que era un tío familiar?-. Es complicado. No es que-se sonrojó brevemente-… no lo hayamos hecho antes pero ahora…

-Ya le he entendido. Siga-ordené, impaciente.

-El día de la fiesta, unos profesores que iban me invitaron y, fui. Allí, vi a Petra.

-¿Y fue a hablarle?

-No. Ella vino a hablar conmigo-su pierna izquierda se aceleró en un movimiento de arriba abajo-. Empezó a… Me sacó a bailar, coqueteó conmigo y…-el rosa de sus mejillas pasó a un rojo intenso-… después me invitó a ir a un coche.

-¿Qué coche?

-Era de un amigo suyo. No sé quién.

Resoplé sin meditarlo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasó?

-Hm…-se rascó la pierna movediza-… Ella me… Dios, esto es muy vergonzoso… Me… me hizo una felación…

Levanté una ceja. Curiosidad más que cualquier cosa.

-¿Nada más?

-¡No!-su cara estaba realmente roja-¡So-sólo eso! ¡De verdad! Cuando terminó con… bueno, ya sabe, ¡me fui a mi casa!

-¿De verdad?

-Sí…-tan avergonzado cómo al principio, dejó de verme, poniendo la cabeza entre sus piernas, quejándose de qué no lo tendría que haber hecho y cosas así. La tentación de volver a fumarme un cigarrillo regresó. Comencé a chasquear los dedos suavemente cómo respuesta al vicio que intentaba quitarme.

De golpe, su sonrojo desapareció para mírame con cara de susto.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?-casi le reprimí.

-He recordado algo…

-¿El qué?

Su cabeza salió de su escondite.

-Me pidió dinero.

-¿Eh?

-Petra. Cuando terminamos me pidió dinero-rodeé la mesa a paso de modelo, quedando a su lado-. O sino, se lo diría a mi mujer-mencionó apenas.

-¿Cuánto?

-Bastante-su voz era cómo un susurro bajo.

-Concreta, imbécil-sé que no debería insultar, pero estaba más nervioso que él mismo. Esto podría ser una pista-Y habla alto. Quiero oírte bien.

Casi cómo un impulso animal, le cogí del hombro con fuerza y apreté, sacándole unos gemidos de dolor cómo respuesta al no escuchar nada en cuarenta segundos.

-Tres-trescientos…-carraspeó ante un agarre más potente-Trescientos.

Aquello no tardó en rebotarme en la cara.

-Trescientos…-susurré, dejando aquel hombro, aquel hombre atrás y dirigirme sin cesar a la puerta de aquella hermosa casa con un interior tan reconfortante. En cuánto puse la mano en el pomo, pude verlo de pie observarme-No sé preocupe por nada-eso pareció aliviarle… los pocos segundos que tardé en acabar la frase-. La junta escolar tendrán noticias de esto enseguida, no sé preocupe.

Giré el pomo sin verle y de un portazo dejé aquella casa tan superficial cómo su dueño.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Él tenía razón.

Ya no era virgen.

Pero aun así se sentía tan raro hacer aquello…

Sentía la polla de Armin palpitar y crecer en su interior con cada embestida mutua, y con eso, rasguñaba sin querer su pecho. Era diferente a cómo había pensado. Armin siempre había sido un chico inofensivo, amable y de gran inteligencia. Jamás hubiera pensado, que sería tan hábil en los juegos de cama, haciéndola gemir cómo una loca aunque no quisiese y se sintiera tan extraño en su interior. Era dulce, la llenaba de caricias y besos, pero la pasión que ocultaba era tan poderosa que era difícil de ignorar.

Sin aviso, roció su interior sin que previamente ella le indicara si quería hacerlo de ese modo, aunque logró que su garganta ardiera tanto que pareciera que había comido fuego.

Delicadamente, se desplomó sobre la joven que seguía impresionada. Armin le confesó antes de comenzar que era virgen (eso ella se lo esperaba), por ello, la razón y el sentimiento de qué todo haya salido tan perfecto la dejaba de piedra.

Quizá… se ha dejado llevar...

Por otro lado, él no estaba menos sorprendido. Hace un momento estaban hablando por el pasillo, y de golpe se ha despertado aquí. Era increíble que, siendo su primera vez, hubiera salido de ese modo. Las emociones que llevaban atormentándolo todo el camino al fin se desataron y se desfogaron con Annie, quién no se movía nada bajo suyo.

Frunció el ceño aunque sin enfado alguno.

-A-Annie…-sus mejillas aún perlaban un adorable color rosado-… Lo… Lo siento mucho…

La muchacha abrió los ojos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no… Yo no quería…

Ella bufó, chocando una mano contra su frente.

-Tranquilo. Yo empecé-pausó, mentalizándose de lo que iba a decir-. Ha sido increíble. De verdad.

En un buen principio no creyó sus palabras. Al final, cuando comprendió que eran ciertas, solo pudo espetar a reír, después de besarla en la mejilla. Annie preguntó sin parar el porqué de esa risa, pero al no obtener respuesta, echó al rubio ceniza a un lado y enfadada intentó quedarse dormida. Al menos hasta que Armin la abrazó.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Te…-volvió a ponerse rojo-…te molesto?

¿Realmente le molestaba?

Para nada.

-Anda-se ajustó al cuerpo flaco del joven.

Tanto tiempo sin sentir ese calor.

Esa calidez llamada amor.

Lástima, qué todo fuera una burda mentira.

Al menos para él.

Para el pobre y desdichado Armin, a quién había robado injustamente su primera vez y…

….. **Narrador/Erwin**

…

-¡ **Reader**! ¡Me voy!-le grité, subiendo las escaleras a trote de elefante para así llegar a su cuarto e intoxicarme con el dulce olor a almizcle que desprende. A lo lejos, cuando de un brinco llegué al pasillo, escuché un ¡Vale! de mi amada, aun así seguí mi camino, solo para conservar esa imagen de ella hasta que volviese.

Conté, cómo si no conociera lo suficiente la casa, las dos puertas hasta llegar a la aséptica, hipnótica habitación de **Reader** , encontrando a mi diablillo metida en ella, sentada sobre el suelo y leyendo, rodeada de libros hasta los dedos de los pies. No había reparado en mi presencia hasta que una risilla se me escapó.

-Oh-exclamó-. ¿Te vas?

-Sí-a paso lento me acerqué a ella, arrodillándome entre sus libros, que la adornaban mientras la analizaba con mi mirada de monicaco. Pero entonces recordé el hecho que la trastornó tanto de vuelta a nuestra reconciliación.

Deslicé una mano por su muslo desnudo, viéndole seriamente (aunque intentaba ser tierno) a sus ojos **(color de ojos)**.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

Silencio con intercambio de miradas conocidas.

Deseo con el misterio creciente que siempre me excita.

-Seguro-yo no debí parecer convencido, porqué entonces intervino-. Estaré bien. Soy responsable-y río.

Yo también.

-Sí. Sí, lo sé. Eres muy "responsable"-intenté ser gracioso, ya que la cosa había empezado bien, pero sólo conseguí sacarle un leve "ji", retomando la lectura, dejándome perder en su bello rostro-Eres preciosa-dije sin pensar, acariciando su cara con mi palma abierta-Realmente hermosa…-la mano fue deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta que ella la detuvo, sin levantar la vista de su preciado libro.

-Tienes que irte-me reprendió, aunque sin firmeza alguna en su voz.

Asentí tristemente, a pesar de que quisiera cogerla, tirarla sobre la cama, arrancarle ese vestido rayado y…

-Perdona, cariño-me estiré hacía, besando suavemente su ojo derecho-. Llámame si tiene problemas-poqueé su barbilla antes de levantarme y hacer alguna gracieta en la entrada que la hiciera reír para mí-Vendré corriendo. Cómo Flash.

Otro "ji" cómo respuesta, volviendo a su lectura, al parecer más interesante que yo.

-Te quiero, **Reader**.

-Y yo.

Y por fin, me alejé de la puerta, de la habitación tóxica, de mi mujer-niña amante hasta mi vuelta del funeral de su madre, en su ciudad natal (suerte, de no muy lejos de aquí). Todavía sorprendido de que no haya querido venir conmigo…

Pero con la esperanza de qué al volver la ninfa estuviera de nuevo en mis brazos.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Esperé lo suficiente para asomarme por la ventana. Su coche abandonó el garaje sin problemas. Esperé un rato más. Se había ido. No tardé en dirigirme a mi ordenador y continuar con la conversación anterior que tuve que interrumpir cuando él invadió mi cuarto.

magnoliaroja2

¿Sigues ahí?

magnoliaroja2

EO! EO! XD

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Ja ja ja :) Estoy aquí, aquí, sí.

magnoliaroja2

Oh, guapa. ¡Cuánto me has tenido esperando!

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

:P :)

Me gustó mucho el libro que me recomendaste.

magnoliaroja2

¿¡Sí!? ¡Estupendo! No hay mucha gente que lo conozca. Por esa razón te lo dije. (A ver si consigo que al menos tenga una lectora… :) )

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

¡Ya la tienes ^^!

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

¿Estás ahí?

magnoliaroja2

Tengo ganas de verte, ¿sabes?

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

¿A sí?

magnoliaroja2

¿Cuándo nos veremos, dime?

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

No estoy segura… No sé.

magnoliaroja2

Tú tranquila. Tomate tooooooodo el tiempo que tú quieras. Además, yo también estoy liadillo.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

¿Con qué? Bueno, no importa. Sigo sin estar segura… Hace mucho… hace mucho que no salgo de casa… He salido un poco este año pero… No sé.

magnoliaroja2

Tranquila. Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras (repito). Sólo he dicho que tengo ganas de verte. ¿Tienes ganas de verme?

Hablando de otra cosa, ¿te gusta el cine?

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

…No sé.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Sí. Adoro el cine,

magnoliaroja2

¡Estupendo!

…

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-Estoy nerviosa…-me dijo, riendo (típico en sus nervios), mientras recogíamos el escenario de fotos y...

No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en lo que aquella chica acababa de hacerme.

-Yo también…-reí suave, intentando no dar señales de mi vergüenza sexual, cosa de la que ella parecía carecer.

-Todo saldrá bien-me cogió la mano. Le di un apretón, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí-sonreí.

No sé qué pasará.

Ella tampoco.

Aún sus dudas, sus ojos mostraban la esperanza.

-Todo saldrá bien-susurré.

Todo saldrá bien… ¿no?

¿No?


	5. Capítulo 4

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

 _Todo saldrá bien… ¿no?_

 _¿No?_

…

…

…

La lluvia iba en aumento inevitablemente.

Sirenas de coches de policía restante se acercaban rápidamente a la multitud cuchicheante, que tapaban al verdadero objetivo sólo por pura curiosidad.

Tan rápido cómo las piernas de Hanji Zoe le permitían correr.

Chapoteando a su alrededor sin querer. Manchando sus zapatos favoritos. Apartando a la gente de su camino, sin mala intención, encontrándose de bruces con el oscuro escenario, rodeado de luces rojas.

-¡Eh, usted! ¡No puede pasar!-gritó uno de los policías que intentaba ahuyentar a aquella espantosa multitud. Pero fue ignorado y esta corrió sin cesar hacia el primero que reconoció bajo la tormentosa agua que empapaba sus cristales.

-¡Riko! ¡RIKO! ¡RIKO!-chilló con voz aguda hasta captar la atención deseada.

-¿Hanji?

A trote, paró exhausta frente a Riko, respirando con dificultad (había corrido un buen trecho).

-Riko…-repitió, suspirando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta no es vuestra jurisdicción!

-¿Quién es?-señaló a la bolsa hinchada que dos hombres transportaban al lado de ambas-¿¡Quién es!?-la mujer de cabello blanco no dijo nada, exasperando a su compañera morena-¡Riko!

-¡No lo sé, vale!-resopló-Íbamos a llevarlo a nuestros forenses para averiguarlo… -recayó en lo obvio entonces-¿¡Tienes idea de quién es!?

Intentaba dar una respuesta clara, ahogándose en sus propios jadeos.

-Puede… ser… un amigo…-quería tragar, pero no le quedaba saliva ni valentía. Estaba llena de miedo sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad. En qué era él y no otra persona. Llena de miedo…-mío…

-¡Hay que detener la hemorragia!-voces ajenas a su conversación las hicieron girarse. Varias personas, probablemente del equipo médico que Hanji había visto destacar hace un momento, arrastraban una camilla de la que solo el pie de la persona era visible, subiéndola de inmediato a aquella ambulancia que pronto se hubo marchado, dejando atrás a quién entre lágrimas (o gotas de lluvia encastadas en su cara) perseguía la camilla. No había nadie más a quién atender. Y quién se quedó atrás no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver el lugar vacío de la ambulancia, cavilando en el mismo sitio.

Riko no tardó en volver al tema principal.

-¡Eh, vosotros!-riñó a los que transportaban el cadáver-¡Quietos!-arrastró casi a la fuerza a Zoe hasta la furgoneta que llevaría el cadáver al forense-¡Abrid la bolsa! ¡Quiero verle la cara!

-Pero, señora…

-¡Abrid la bolsa!

Sin rechistar, uno de ellos se hizo cargo. Deslizó la cremallera ante la mirada atónita de Hanji, quién se abrió más que en toda su vida, el segundo que tardó en reconocer aquella cara tan conocida, ahora muerta e incolora.

Sabía quién era.

Su nombre rechinó en su mente sin cesar.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

El ruido de la lluvia se hizo lejano, inaudible, igual que las insistencias de Riko, los ruidos de los coches, de la gente…

La persona a la que dejaron atrás lloró sin sollozos, no familiarizándose con la escena, esperando a quién se llevaron en una especie de _shock_.

Esperando...

Hanji sentía su corazón fuera de su pecho con cada segundo que pasaba viendo el interior de la bolsa abierta.

No sabía que decir.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

 _**-Armin, mi vida, no llores-mi madre acarició de una pasada mi cabello, mientras yo soltaba pequeñas lágrimas sobre uno de los dibujos que me había regalado_ _ **Reader**_ _este verano-. Estoy segura de que volveréis a veros-besó mi mejilla, secando mis lágrimas en el momento que la miré con ojos grandes, inocentes._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _\- ¡Claro, Armin!-intervino mi padre, desde el asiento del conductor-¡Tú has sacado el encanto de tu padre! ¡No podrá resistirse a volver a verte!_

 _Mi madre, quién me abrazaba tan dulce cómo ella, y yo, que le devolvía el abrazo apenas torpe, reímos._

 _Mi papá también río._

 _Los tres reímos._

 _Al menos hasta que el coche se llenó de gritos desesperados, golpes rápidos y el último abrazo protector de mi madre._

…

 _Notaba un olor muy fuerte que me impedía dormir. Mi cabeza sangraba, me dolía. Mamá estaba más o menos encima de mí, también dormía._

 _-Mami… Mami…-la llamé, le moví el brazo-…Mamá…-pero ni se inmutó de mi presencia. El coche olía cada vez peor. Papá estaba delante._

 _-Papá…-desquebrajado en la voz, bajé la vista hasta el final de sus dedos, que goteaban sangre. Me asusté mucho, lloré, pero nadie acudió a mis sollozos. Me moví entre los flojos brazos de mi madre. Seguía sin moverse. Papá tampoco._

 _-Mamá… Papá…-sollocé. El dibujo de_ _ **Reader**_ _estaba roto, en el suelo del coche, manchado-_ _ **Reader**_ _… Papá… Mamá… Sniff… ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-el miedo se transformó en histeria-¡_ _ **Reader**_ _!_

 _¡_ _ **Reader**_ _!_

 _¡_ _ **Reader**_ _!_

 _¡_ _ **Reader**_ _!_

 _¡Papá!_

 _¡Mamá!_

 _¡_ _ **Reader!**_

 _ **¡Reader!**_

 _¡Ayuda!_

 _¡Ayuda!_

… _**_

-¡AYUDA! ¡AH!-mi pupila se achicó.

Ya no estaba nada.

Ni mamá.

Ni papá.

Ni el coche.

Ni el dibujo de **Reader**.

Ni ese olor tan repugnante que haría vomitar a una vaca.

Sólo el techo grisáceo que me miraba cómo Annie a mi lado, desnuda cómo yo, guapa aún su triste indiferencia.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con tono monótono. No parecía importarle demasiado.

Sentía mi alma mojada, que hacía juego con las lágrimas y el sudor que escapan rápido de mi cuerpo endeble, que no paraba de transpirar. Di la vuelta de este hasta no poder ver sus ojos cristalinos, que todavía se hacían notar en la lúgubre habitación y en mí. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra hasta que, minutos después, me digné a hacerlo con un hilo de voz chillona.

-Una pesadilla…

-Ajá-desinteresadamente, se lanzó sobre el colchón, tocándome la cabeza con uno de sus codos (probablemente habría cerrado los brazos tras la cabeza), suspirando con pesadez, una característica que Annie siempre había tenido, al menos desde que la conozco, por temas que ella consideraba "estúpidos". Una pesadilla, en este caso-Oye-me dijo de pronto, rozando sus labios contra mi oído, que comenzó a arder al notar su aliento fresco-, ¿me invitas a algo?-rectificó con timidez-Si quieres…

No pude evitar sonreír con un aire mezclado (amor, tristeza, confusión, ternura…).

-Claro-rebusqué de inmediato mi chaqueta entre las prendas del suelo (culpa nuestra de qué estuviera así de desordenado) hasta que di con ella, no muy lejos de la cama. Susurré un leve Veamos mientras investigaba en los bolsillos, para darme cuenta, de qué tenía menos dinero que antes-Qué raro…-conté el dinero un par de veces.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensaba que tenía más dinero. Es decir… ¿No tenía más dinero?-el ceño se me fue frunciendo hasta quedar en una expresión un tanto curiosa. No paraba de deslizar los billetes entre mis manos, a pesar de no estar contando ya. Estaba casi convencido de que tenía más.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Bueno…

Annie apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus puños ante mi ineficaz respuesta. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que era por eso.

-Siento no ser más concreto…-pedí disculpas, melancólico, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Hay una máquina en la entrada. En este sitio las cosas no cuestan mucho. Con eso habrá. Si es que quieres seguir invitándome…

-¡Claro!

-Bien-enseguida se levantó e hubo llegado al suelo para comenzar a vestirse. Yo la miré incrédulo hasta que imité sus acciones, pensando que quizá, me habría olvidado el dinero en casa.

Quizá…

….. **Narrador/Levi**

-¿Qué?

Mi boca estaba desencajada.

Zackly repitió las palabras junto a un bufido lleno de cansancio.

-Erd Jinn, **ha muerto**.

Imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi mente: la policía investigando la escena, llevándose en una bolsa el cadáver de ese hombre con el que hablé hace solo unos días, su mujer, desgarrada por el dolor sin saber el porqué de la muerte de su preciado marido del qué tendrá un hijo…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Eso me gustaría saber, Levi-me vio con ojos fríos, de reojo, dejando unos papeles sin importancia sobre la mesa de su despacho.

-¿Eh?

Mi estúpida ignorancia sólo consiguió aumentar su ira escondida.

-El sr. Ral le ha asesinado-suspiró, casi cómo no queriendo hacerlo, dándome tiempo a parpadear una sola vez en ese corto pero tenso tiempo-. A tiros.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-refunfuñé, sabiendo que no era eso precisamente lo que quería comunicarme (al menos, no solo). Resopló de nuevo.

-Levi-se sentó de un tirón en aquella silla tan grande que adornaba más que cualquier cosa allí-. Los Ral no tenían armas. Las odiaban, sobretodo el sr. Ral. Pero el padre de Petra poseía un arma cuando fue detenido… un arma cómo la tuya-aclaró su afirmación-… Tú arma, Levi.

Cómo una reacción natural, encorvé mis cejas hasta que mi frente se arrugó fuertemente, cruzándome de brazos.

-Tch. Ya sé por dónde vas. Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

-Tú fuiste el último que habló con él. Y cómo ya he dicho, tenía tú-

-Yo no he perdido mi arma-le interrumpí, deliberadamente, dándole la lógica del asunto.

-¿Y la de tú casa?-removió sus dedos en una ola, desmontando mi respuesta-. Un policía no puede proporcionar un arma a un civil. En realidad, nadie debería.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué le diste tú arma a Ral?-su voz sonaba calmada, pero parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Tch. Yo no le di mi arma a nadie.

-Hemos registrado tu casa-soltó de repente, causándome un hormigueo involuntario-. El arma que allí tendría que haber no está.

Mierda

Un silencio incómodo se cernió en la sala.

Me quedé callado.

Maldije a todo lo que se me ocurría.

No había pruebas de qué yo le hubiese dado el arma.

No había pruebas de qué yo no le hubiese dado el arma.

Los ojos de Zackly se encorvaron en una mirada de advertencia.

Mierda

-Levi. ¿Dónde está tu arma?

Estaba bien jodido.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

La cuenta atrás comenzaba a cernirse sobre mi persona, causándome una sensación de nervios desde los hombros hasta la punta de los dedos.

Buscando alguna distracción que hiciera ese tiempo mucho menos tenso, agarré del suelo el libro que él me recomendó y que ya hace días terminé gustosa, cosa que le hice saber.

Abrí la primera página, deprisa, histérica…

Uno.

Dos.

¡Tres!

La primera línea se clavó en mis ojos angustiados, ciertamente temblorosos.

Quería alejar cuanto antes ese ruido imaginado, los nervios, el temor que me estaba volviendo loca a más no poder.

Quería terminar…

Rezaba porqué todo fuese un malentendido.

Tenía que serlo…

Sí.

Tenía que serlo…

Respiraba agitada, sintiendo las manos sudorosas.

Sí.

Tenía que serlo.

…... **Narrador/Armin**

El ruido sordo del envase se hizo presente, acompañado del tintineo del dinero sobrante que no tardé en recoger (ambos) de la inmaculada máquina expendedora de aquel pasillo, plagado (sin sorpresa alguna) de mujeres jóvenes, cómo Annie, quién hablaba por uno de los teléfonos públicos, reposada en la única pared blanquecina del lugar en el que llevaba tanto tiempo.

-¡Annie!-llamé, altercando los nervios de una de las recepcionistas, mandándome callar en un instante desde su sitio.

Advertido, balanceé nuestras bebidas con vergüenza hasta una respuesta manual de ella, indicándome una espera corta allí dónde estaba. Acostumbrado a su carácter solitario, murmuré levemente hasta besar (prácticamente) la boquilla de mi líquido escogido, saboreándolo, llenando mi energía pérdida en nuestros juegos de cama…

…al menos, por un tiempo…

-¡Eres un maldito traidor hijo de puta!-su puño impactó en mi mejilla cómo un bazuca.

El agua empezó a saberme a sangre.

Algunos gritos se hicieron presentes en el pasillo.

La mirada iracunda de Reiner no se apartaba de mi patético ser.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

-Rosa…-el aparato calló de mis manos cómo una granada, rebotando en el suelo.

Un sonido de cristal acallando mis balbuceos internos.

-Rosa…-repito, acallando mis propias palabras con la palma abierta de mi mano. Quiero moverme, aun no tener bragas puestas, pero mi propio miedo me paraliza. El predictor me mira, allí en el suelo, burlándose de mi propia ignorancia ante todo. No puedo hacer otra cosa que romper en llanto silencioso, solo con lágrimas, que caen en mis muslos desnudos, esperando a ser cubiertos.

…

Resbalé mi trasero en la silla negra que Erwin me compró en algún momento que no recuerdo, iluminándose mis carrillos enrojecidos por la luz endeble del ordenador.

Sentí cierto alivio al descubrir que él seguía hablándome.

magnoliaroja2

Hoy echan una película buenísima en el TV17. "Carrusel de Armadillos", un western, te gustará :)

Aspiré mis propios mocos, imitando a la perfección la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecer a la pantalla vacía, llena de palabras que más de una vez me hicieron sentir algo más que tristeza, dolor, indiferencia...

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

¿A sí? Puede que la vea :)

magnoliaroja2

Empieza a las… Espera, ¡voy a mirarlo y vuelvo!

Reír tan flojo que casi no pareció real.

El gruñido de mis tripas desapegó, por un segundo, las ganas de suicidarme que sentía, las ganas de acabar con todo de una vez… El sexo, el sufrimiento, la muerte, esto… No tiene ninguna culpa, pero no lo quiero. Yo no quiero esto. Quiero gritar y romperlo todo en un instante… Solo puedo derrumbarme de dolor en el suelo, hambrienta, esperando a que alguien me salve, gimiendo en sollozos, golpeándome el vientre cómo substitutivo, aunque no tuviera ninguna culpa… Y es que no la tiene… Yo… Yo soy la única culpable… Absolutamente…

 _**-¡Ay!-chillé cuando sus dedos apenas tocaron el pequeño moratón que adornaba mi muslo semidesnudo, culpa de un vestido demasiado corto…**_

Si…

 _**(…) Sus manos masajearon mis pies en un principio, deslizándose cada vez más lejos de estos, adentrándose en mí…**_

Tendría que haberme marchado ante tocamientos tan indecentes, aunque…

 _**(…) Sin decir nada, ignoré que él se había colado sin permiso en aquella mi cama para besarle, ensayado anteriormente con alguno de mis peluches…**_

No debería haber creído que le quería de esa forma…

 _**… Él respondió a mi beso gustoso, inclinándome hasta quedar bajo él con su lengua uniéndose a la mía, dejando mi cuerpo a su merced de caricias más que placenteras…**_

Sí…

Un punto muerto de la habitación se adueñó de mí, muerta prácticamente en el suelo, alrededor de un charco imaginario de agua salada en el que quería hundirme para siempre jamás.

 _**(…) Completamente entregado al placer, abandonó una de sus manos de mi cabeza trabajadora, empujándome desde los hombros fuera de su miembro hinchado..._

 _-¿No lo hago bien?-me sujeté a una de sus rodillas, inocente._

 _-No…-río, exhausto, toqueteando mi pelo cómo en unas cortinas-…Es solo… Hm…-palmeó, lento, sus muslos, aún cubiertos por el pantalón negro, viéndome extraño-… Ven aquí…-obedecí al instante, pero…-Espera. Tienes que… Tienes…**_

La pantalla reluciente de luz blanca volvió a llenarse de palabras.

magnoliaroja2

¡Volví XD! Empieza a las 20:00. ¿La verás?

 _**Su abrazo se sintió caliente, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras a mi oído para dormir mejor allá en su cama, blanda y dura al mismo tiempo, creyendo que todo era por una pesadilla nocturna, cuando en realidad era una razón más cruda e interior… Punzante, ardiente, tan doloroso que creía que me quemaba…**_

…y de hecho, me sigue quemando cómo el fuego del infierno…

Ugh…, gemí interiormente, mordiéndome la lengua al no sacar nada más que saliva de esta.

Ugh…

Ya no era capaz ni de pensar con coherencia…

 _**…Ven… Levanta tu falda… De... Déjame ayudarte… Ven…**_

Ahora comprendo, más que nunca, lo que soy.

La pobre mierda que soy.

 _**...Ven aquí…**_

... **Narrador/Narrador**

-¡Mike, deja de hacer eso!-enfureció la morena con gafas a su compañero olfateador, expulsándolo de un manotazo de su espacio personal, acelerando el ritmo de sus picores y el movimiento de su pierna, evidentemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-el hombre olió de nuevo a su alrededor, sin importar lo más mínimo las silenciosas quejas de ella-Hueles a-

-¡LEVI!-la voz, más que cabreada, de Zackly, intervino un segundo en el instante que el hombre pequeño salió de allí en un portazo sonoro, llamando la atención de toda la oficina. Inmediatamente, Hanji puso su cuerpo ante Mike, clamando a Levi.

-Levi… ¿Qué ha-

-¡Déjame en paz, gilipollas!-soltó como si nada, abandonando tras de sí miles de preguntas y cuchicheos en el lugar, exasperando a Hanji…

-¡Cerrad el pico!-gritó a cada lado, apretando los puños, temblorosos-Levi…-gruñó entonces, cabizbaja, queriendo ir tras él y así poder hacer lo que siempre había querido y nunca le había permitido hacer-Maldito…

Comprensivo, el hombre rubio, suavemente cogió la mano de su mujer, iluminada por el anillo dorado que ambos poseían.

-Hanji…

Ladró cómo solo un perro sabría hacer, gritando tan fuerte que hasta sus oídos dolieron, dejando a la luz, una vez más, sus sentimientos más profundos:

-¡DÉJAME HABLARTE AL MENOS, IMBÉCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!

…

El grito ensordecedor llegó hasta la audición ingrata de Levi, no murmurando esta vez, solo recordando aquellas palabras que ella misma dijo antes de romper con él:

 _Siempre haces lo mismo. Te refugias en ti mismo y no dejas que los demás nos acerquemos. Aunque no lo creas, a veces podemos ayudarte. Te odio Levi. Eso es lo que más odio de ti…_

Ni siquiera ahora, pudo refunfuñar.

Sentía ganas de darse una ducha. De ver su programa favorito (Limpieza en casa). Escuchar alguna canción estimulante.

El instinto le hizo volver a su vicio, colocando bruscamente entre dos trozos de carne su gran placer después del té y el sexo. Enciéndalo, viendo su llama resaltar en el palito blanco. Soltando aquel humo, dejando su lengua en un gusto francamente extasiado y estúpido.

Quería ir a casa.

Quería ver aquellos ojos conformistas… otra vez…

….. **Narrador/Armin**

El ligero auch que pronuncié hizo retroceder las cejas amables de la doctora hasta formar el famoso ceño fruncido que bien sabía de Levi.

-Quieto-acarició con el algodón empapado de alcohol ardiente la zona afectada nuevamente, estremeciéndome-Quieto.

-Lo siento…-mordí mi lengua, evitando que otro sonido doloroso escapase.

Un suspiro se dejó escuchar en la sala.

Annie.

No fue para nada sorprendente su reacción a la situación, pero si algo… rompedora.

 _**¿Estás bien?**_

Lo suyo no era el romanticismo… ¡Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente buena en lo emocional! Aun así, esperaba algún tipo de preocupación por mí. Solo un poco.

 _**Ojos de cristal se clavaron en aquellos dos moretones hinchados y rojizos por los puños de mi amigo, ya fuera del recinto por unos guardias de seguridad._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _Quise ensanchar inútilmente mis ojos ahogados en sangre y lágrimas._

 _Sus ojos de cristal se transformaron en la serpiente, despreocupada y apática, que parecía…**_

Annie. Jamás pudo ocultar su identidad ante mí. Todo lo sabía. A excepción de aquello. De aquello… ¿Verdad, Bertholdt? Tú eras quién mejor la conocía. Quizá por eso moriste…

-Annie-la recepcionista apareció tras la puerta-. Tienes visita-aclaró-. Es tú tío.

-Voy-apenas levantó la mano para despedirse de mí, su machacado novio. Me despedí de igual forma. No intentando hablar para que la mujer consiguiese limpiar completamente mis heridas, por suerte no demasiadas.

Annie salió de la sala, tras la recepcionista.

 _**-Es tú tío-**_

Entreabrí mis finos labios.

 _**_ (…) _Annie, quién hablaba por uno de los teléfonos públicos, reposada en la única pared blanquecina del lugar en el que llevaba tanto tiempo._

 _-¡Annie!-llamé, altercando los nervios de una de las recepcionistas, mandándome callar en un instante desde su sitio.**_

La situación no encajaba a pesar de sus pocas conexiones.

 _**_ _Qué raro…-conté el dinero un par de veces._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Pensaba que tenía más dinero. Es decir… ¿No tenía más dinero?**_

Un respingo eléctrico corrió desde mi herida abierta hasta un lugar perdido en mi cuerpo débil.

 _**¿Estás bien?**_

Mis ojos dolidos por un simple moretón a la puerta blancuzca, cerrada, por dónde ella se fue.

 _**_ _El día en que murió me quedé estupefacto. La policía se llevaba su cadáver en una bolsa y a lo lejos, Annie, escondida en un rincón cómo una cucaracha…**_

-Annie…

-No te muevas-insistió la curandera-. Ya casi está.

Acallé al instante, vociferando en mi interior gritos inaudibles para la joven serpiente, astuta y mentirosa. Más que mentirosa…

….. **Narrador/Erwin**

Lo sentimos. En este momento no podemos atenderle. Por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal…

La voz de Marguerite resonó de nuevo a través del móvil que ella misma me regaló antes de su inevitable muerte a manos de un mal conductor. Que no solo arrebató la vida de ella, protagonista única de este su funeral, en el que su hija (su bonita hija) no participa por desgracia (mía).

Colgué. Sin esperar respuesta de mi hogar, oyendo a Marlo replicar mi comportamiento "poco adecuado para un viudo tan reciente". Me escabullí fácil de ella, sonriendo con tristeza, recitando gran frase famosa que, si ella (o Marguerite, o alguna de sus amigas) se hubiera molestado tan siquiera en abrir una página de un buen libro, sabría de sobra.

Sonrojada, me dejó en mi melancolía humana, viendo le cielo, esperando volver a ver a mi pequeña antes de que alguien más recibiese su atención. Cómo aquel estúpido chico rubio del funeral al que, gracias a Dios y su gloria bendita, nunca más ha vuelto a ver.

…

…Nunca más ha vuelto a ver, ¿no?

Mi sonrisa se esfumó junto a los rayos de sol, tan transparentes.

 **Reader** escapó cuando se enteró de la muerte de su madre… ¿A dónde fue? Fui incapaz de atraparla…

La duda comenzó a albergar mi corazón.

El chico rubio…

Rasguñé la madera que mis manos, empuñadas por la suave ira, tocaban.

A dónde fuiste, mi querida **Reader**?

…

….. **Narrador/Levi**

 _**Un silbido halagador se dejó escapar de sus labios adultos._

 _-Gracias-casi refunfuñé, recargado sobre el mármol-. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿cómo andas?_

 _-¡Genial!-saltó, más alegre que cuando éramos niños-Genial, genial… Bueno, aunque de hecho he venido a pedirte un favor…_

 _-¿Hm?-crucé mis brazos-¿Qué favor?_

 _-Verás…**_

Gruñí solo de recordarlo, encaminando sin ninguna excusa a casa de Erwin, aunque no precisamente para verle a él.

 _**-Perdona, pero creo que te he entendido mal. Repite._

 _-Necesito un arma-respondió sin rodeos, apoyado sobre su mano._

 _-¿No pretenderás matar a nadie, verdad Farlan?-continué yo, sarcástico, ensanchando su sonrisa._

 _-No es eso. Es solo por protección-rascó su nuca-. Te la devolveré._

 _-…**_

Jadeé, exasperado.

Farlan…

 _**-¿Protección? ¿Tú?-arqueé una ceja._

 _-Sí. He recibido algunas amenazas últimamente… Además, el otro día me encontré mi coche completamente destrozado, y tiraron una enorme piedra contra mi ventana mientras dormía. No es que tenga miedo… Pero no me siento seguro._

 _Suspiré, comprendiendo la situación, no sin antes acercarme a él y posar mi mano en su hombro._

 _-Denúncialo._

 _-No hacen nada para resolverlo-la verdad es que yo también me lo creía-. Levi, por favor._

 _-…**_

Farlan… Maldita sea.

bip—bip—bip—bip…

Rápidamente rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta gruesa, sacando, casi al instante, el teléfono que resonaba en el interior del bolsillo, indicando un mensaje. Un mensaje de la estúpida loca.

-Tch-lancé sin remordimientos el aparato a la papelera más cercana. Estoy harto de ella. Harto de todas y cada una de las personas de este puto mundo de mierda que no ha hecho más que joderme desde el día en que llegué a él. A estas alturas, no me arrepiento de nada… No tengo remordimientos de ninguna de mis acciones, aunque fueran injustificadas. Pero, solo me gustaría… un poco de paz de vez en cuando. Por eso lucho. Lucho por un mundo lleno de paz en el que pueda vivir. Cada día es más difícil. No me hago ilusiones de que vaya a mejor. Pero pienso luchar por ello, por esa paz que tanto necesito y quiero, de hecho, que él mundo quiere desde tanto.

Suspiré profundamente. Creí que me rompería los pulmones, pero no fue así.

 _**Levi, dar armas a civiles está prohibido. Sabes en qué posición estás…**_

Anhelo egoístamente esa paz. Por eso…

 _**… No me queda más remedio, lo siento…**_

…pienso luchar contra quién sea…

 _**…¡Quedas sancionado!…**_

Acabaré con toda la maldad de este mundo. Por qué todos los que murieron en el camino, me dan fuerzas para ello.

…... **Narrador/Narrador**

 _El hombre moreno echó a andar con esa esperanza hacia aquella muchacha,_ _ **Reader**_ _, triste y sola en este mundo, cogida de la mano por él, que celoso miraba al cielo, iracundo, esperando llegar a casa para ajustar cuentas con su querida niña, y le explicase a dónde fue… Fue a casa de ese, su amigo de la infancia, su verdadero ángel, qué ha sido mordido por una serpiente astuta… que al mismo tiempo ha sido mordisqueada, lenta, dolorosamente, por el peor de los lobos…_

 _El lobo que asesinó a cuatro pobres jóvenes, que al igual que la serpiente…_

… _cayeron en sus redes…_

 _El lobo que solo pensaba en ella…_

 _El lobo que, impaciente…._

… _esperaba su venganza…._

… _Impaciente…_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Antes de comenzar a leer, me gustaría dejar clara la estructura de esta novela: El Prólogo redacta el presente, los capítulos 1, 2 y 3 se formaban por el presente (principio), el pasado (el resto del contenido) y finalmente el presente (el final). El cuarto capítulo solo redactaba el presente y el pasado. A partir de este tonto discurso, quiero dejar claro que a partir de ahora solo se narrará el pasado hasta llegar al presente, donde entonces seguiré hasta el final de la novela. No sé si me he explicado demasiado bien…_

 _Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y los siguientes :)_

….. **Narrador/Reader**

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Quiero verte...

magnoliaroja2

¿Qué?

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Quiero verte.

magnoliaroja2

¿En serio?

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Sí.

magnoliaroja2

¡Qué alegría :)! ¡Yo también tengo ganas de verte! Pero, lamentablemente no podrá ser ahora…

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

¿Por qué?

magnoliaroja2

Estoy en un sitio… Eso no importa. Solo es que ahora mismo no puedo, ¿entiendes? ¿Tienes muchas muchas ganas de verme?

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Entiendo… Tengo muchas, muchas ganas de verte.

magnoliaroja2

Bien.

magnoliaroja2

No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que por fin me lo hayas pedido, guapa.

magnoliaroja2

Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Y yo.

-Y yo…

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Necesito que vengas… Es MUY importante.

Me corregí.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

NECESITO TÚ AYUDA.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Por favor, no me falles…

magnoliaroja2

No lo haré.

Deslicé mis dedos por las inservibles teclas, queriendo escribir algo sin resultado.

El extraño sonido del timbre acentuó el terror que antes le había manifestado.

Oh, no… ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!

Pero por más que deseara que no fuera verdad… el timbre continuaba recitando en mis oídos. Paralizados de horror.

Eché un vistazo a la brillante pantalla.

No había donde huir.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Hanji detuvo todo movimiento al comprobar a cierta embarazada llorar desconsoladamente sobre los brazos de una desconocida mujer policía.

-Es la señora Jinn-advirtió su marido y compañero, acercándose sigilosamente a ella de manera que ni siquiera notó el tacto de este en su mejilla. Un cariño que denegó enseguida. De una manotazo-. Acabamos de interrogarla…

-Ya…

La mujer apenas era capaz de pensar un segundo. Su cuerpo se encontraba en una delirante tensión. ¿El culpable? Levi.

 _Levi_ En estos momentos era capaz hasta de odiarlo. Y, aunque era capaz de ello, la simple preocupación y amor que sentía por él conseguía apabullar ese sentimiento hasta dejarlo en una extraña mezcla.

-¿Estas bien?-olfateó Mike, ansioso de volver a ver a su alegre compañera que, cada vez que podía, saltaba sobre él en un lugar público o no y lo besaba. Puede que, igual que Levi, no fuera alguien de expresar demasiadas emociones, pero lo necesitaba. La necesitaba a ella. Pero, nuevamente, esta volvió a negarse y, suspirando, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, se alejó-¿Qué ocurre, Hanji?

-Levi-respondió sin tapujos. Lo que, involuntariamente causó un respingo de celos en el más alto mientras también abandonaba el departamento.

 _¿Levi? Siempre Levi… Siempre_

Sí. Si algo le ocurría a Hanji… era siempre Levi.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

" _Las lágrimas recorrían mi interior. No fluctuando entonces._

 _Farlan sollozaba impetuoso. Abrazado fuertemente a la cabeza cercenada de Isabel, chillando su nombre._

 _Era incapaz de moverme. El muy asqueroso me había atado con un alambre de espinos. Cada vez que movía era una tortura._

 _Cuando este lavó la sangre de la niña a la que había asesinado sin piedad, este se acercó a Farlan y agarró sus patas, arrastrándolo._

 _Sus gritos resonaban en mi cabeza._

 _-¡Haz algo Levi! ¡Tú eres el más fuerte! ¡Haz algo Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Levi!_

 _¡Levi!"_

-TURN TON-

Volví a apretar el molesto botón para escuchar por décima vez esa melodía que graznaba como el peor de los cuervos. Provocando a un recuerdo latente que, por más hondo que lo escondiese, jamás me deshacía de él.

Mierda y media, insulté, clicando de nuevo. El mero hecho de no ser correspondido me ponía furioso. Era impaciente; odiaba la espera y más… cuando sabía que alguien esperaba mi marcha tras la puerta.

Escuchaba su trágica respiración que, seguramente, movía su pecho arriba y abajo. Sentía su temor, su horror, su miedo… Todo.

No era Erwin.

-No voy a irme-casi grité (como dije mi impaciencia me degrada), posando mi palma sobre la fría puerta de color madera-. No lo haré… pequeña.

Sus pasos retrocedieron ante tales palabras, sintiendo yo ahora el miedo a que se fuera.

…Pero no fue así.

Ciertamente temerosa, la puerta al fin se abrió. Dejándome observar aquellos ojos conformistas… Como deseaba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente, ella me dejó pasó. Yo entré. Éramos dos criaturas llenas de tristeza que, después de tanta amargura, nos encontrábamos en su hogar… Seguido fieramente por su fría mirada allá donde iba.

….. **Narrador/Annie**

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto tienes?

Destilé mis pies de arriba abajo. Un movimiento ensayado.

-No he podido conseguir nada más que-

-¡Annie!-en cuanto Armin apareció tras la puerta, que mantenía cerrada hasta entonces, colgué. Otro movimiento ensayado-Annie…-suspiró una y otra vez hasta que me puse en pie, luciendo así mi ropa interior frente a su ser. Intentando resultar seductora.

-¿Qué?-murmuré, absorbiendo con gracia el líquido envasado que anteriormente él me había pagado. Aunque ahora se encontraba magullado por tan solo relacionarse conmigo-¿Qué, Armin?

Apretó los dientes; rasguñó el marco de la puerta. La cual incluso golpeó.

 _¿Qué coño pasa?_

-¿Armin?

En silencio, estalló. Y entre lágrimas y cólera, me abofeteó para mi sorpresa. Notando un surtido hormigueo en la zona (probablemente enrojecida).

-¡Annie!-lloriqueó, apretando su pecho entristecido por algo que yo desconocía.

" _-¿Sabes lo que pasara si no consigues todo todo el dinerito, verdad, Anita?"_

Serenándome con ese propósito, acaricié el flacucho antebrazo del joven.

 _Si hago esto seguro que…_

Pero erróneamente lo pensé. Pues rápido apartó mis caricias falsas.

-¡No me acaricies!-un ligero temblor lo invadió. Supongo que debido a los nervios-No me toques… ¡No me toques nunca más, mentirosa!

Aquello apuñaló mi corazón.

Sus lágrimas, gritos, no paraban de surgir de su más herido interior.

Lo sabía… Lo sabía. Sabía que yo le había robado… todo. Su dinero, su dignidad… su preciada virginidad. La cual yo ya había perdido con anterioridad.

Claro que, aunque tenía derecho a reprocharme, a incluso pegarme y hacerme sufrir de la peor forma… no sabía que yo estaba muerta sin su dinero.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Ajusté con ambas manos mi falda; evitando los malos pliegues que a veces conseguían formarse a pesar de las molestias.

-Espero que le aproveche-dije bajo, no apartando mi mirada de él al verlo sorber el té que yo misma había intentado preparar según sus indicaciones-, señor Ackerman.

-Gracias-apenas miró a mi persona. Deseosa de que se marchara lo antes posible para salir al fin de este infierno-¿Hm?-levantó entonces su vista-¿Por qué sonríes?

Toqueteé mi rostro, incrédula. Efectivamente, sonreía. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Por fin seré libre! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin!

-No lo sé-este chasqueó su lengua. Continuó con el preciado té, pero pronto vino una pregunta a mi mente llena de alegría esperanzadora-. ¿Y usted? ¿Por qué ha venido aquí?

Repentinamente dejó su té para verme, casi petrificado. Dejándome en una incógnita de que pasa por su mente e haciéndome sentir incómoda por ello.

Con tal de acabar con el integrado silencio, deslicé mis cuencas hasta hacerlas desaparecer de su visión (o al menos, eso creí).

-Lamento la pregunta…

Igualmente no hubo respuesta.

Estrujé mi vestido. Intentando calmarme sin resultado…

 _Doce, trece, catorce, quince…_ , la interminable mirada de aquel hombre era terrible para mi ser, tímido y reservado que, obviamente alegre por su liberación, era incapaz de mostrar alegría por ello.

Solo cuando el té se hubo terminando, alzó su cuerpo, haciéndome encoger.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Me marcho-sin mi ayuda se encaminó a la puerta, descubriendo su enigmática presencia del lugar que pronto abandonaría-. Gracias-se aclaró-. Por el té.

Igualmente, no obtuvo respuesta.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Armin abrazó su propio cuerpo. Descendiendo de la institución a donde jamás regresaría por culpa de la ardiente víbora que, aún ligera de vestimenta, veía ausente la marcha del hombre que la había querido en vano. Que le había dado todo en vano (y tampoco no sabiendo nada).

Ojos rojos debido al intenso fluir de su drama interno, no influido por la marcha del muchacho, acarició su oreja con el aparato que sostenía en sus frágiles dedos.

-¿Tío?-llamó, tiritando.

-Anita-su voz quebraba todo sus sentidos sin que su corazón endurecido pudiera hacer nada-, ¿por qué has colgado?

-Tengo… tengo un problema, tío…

-¿Qué ocurre? Por cierto, ¿podrías ir rápido? ¡Tengo que salir al escenario dentro de poco!

-Armin, él… No he…-las sílabas no salían como esperaba y aquello solo aumentaba la tensión que sentía hacia el hombre controlado. Quién ni siquiera se inmutó ante tales tonterías-… No tengo el dinero-suspiró al fin-. Armin se ha ido. He logrado acerca de unos seiscientos… Seiscientos.

Ya no había nada que hacer, pensó. Estaba perdida pues, aunque no lo pareciera, él era un hombre peligroso… Un lobo carnicero que zampaba bocado a bocado su escamada piel, y la de otros que ya cayeron.

Una deslumbrante risa, rozando lo cínico, apabulló el sentimiento de culpabilidad y miedo que la invadía.

 _¿Qué?_

-¡No pasa nada, Anita! NO-PA-SA-NA-DA-y regresó a su desternillante risa-. Oh, pobrecita mía. ¿Te has asustado?

Ella, anormalmente sorprendida, guiaba sus ojos cristalinos en un vaivén incontinuo.

-Bueno, te has asustado. ¡Lo siento, mi León! Mira, ¿sabes que haremos? ¡Nos vemos esta tarde! ¿Te parece? ¿Te parece?

-Qué… -aunque la idea le resultaba incoherente, no tardó en asentir. Volviendo a su figura hostil; como si a su alrededor solo residiese el aburrimiento-… Está bien.

En un aplauso el hombre regresó a su risotada. Estando ella segura de que guiñó uno de sus ojos, chasqueó los dedos y pataleó como tal actor de los años treinta.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Ya verás, Annie! ¡Traeré a una jovencita que te gustara!

Algo que acentuó el asombro de la muchacha de origen incierto.

-¿Una jovencita?

-¡Sí! Es una monada… ¡Te encantará!

Annie permaneció en silencio después incluso de haber colgado a tal elemento. No por comprender sus palabras, sino por comprenderlas.

-Una jovencita…

Ella también había sido una jovencita. O al menos, después de su anterior "jovencita". Quien, a su vez, también fue después de otra "jovencita".

….. **Narrador/Armin**

 _¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa!_

El inconstante frío que siento en mis entrañas no me deja continuar con mis predicaciones ofensivas. Dirigidas no solo a Annie… sino a las mujeres de este desdichado planeta en el que me encuentro.

Annie, que me ha mentido y esterilizado como a un perro sarnoso del que ya mas no podrá aprovecharse. Y con quién me arrepiento de no haber roto todos los huesos de su cuerpecillo endemoniado.

Y cómo no, después esta **Reader**. La perfecta **Reader** de pelo **(color de pelo)** , ojos **(color de ojos)** , que ha cambiado tanto que hasta me ha hecho odiarla. Porqué ha cambiado solo para ser como Annie Leonhart.

Pero, ¿por qué no hablar también de los hombres? Mi abuelo que, aunque apenas sale del entorno de nuestro hogar, tiene la decencia de mentirme (igual que mis compañeras féminas). O Reiner. Agresor personal…

-¡Armin!-la dulzura de Christa retumba en mis oídos, llenos de odio-¡Hola, Armin!-jadeante, se detuvo ante mí, llorosa-¡Oh, Armin, lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!-intentó abrazarme, pero yo la aparté-¿Qué… Qué ocurre, Armin?

-Vete.

Os odio a todos… ¡Os odio!

-¿Eh?

-Vete… ¡Largo!

-Pero… Armin…-rozó ambas manos enguantadas en mis mejillas ardientes de dolor, provocándome en mí una ira más que indescriptible que no tardé en pagar con su persona.

-¡LARGO!-de un empujón bastante brusco, Christa resbaló hasta unos matorrales. Cubriendo su cuerpecillo de vestimenta rosada de lodo, lagrimeando vivazmente ante mí. A quién se me estremeció el corazón-Lo siento…-alcancé a murmurar, realmente arrepentido. Pero los lloros comprensibles de la joven consiguieron acallarlos. Haciéndome retroceder… Yendo incluso cuando ella me llamó…Yendo… No sé. Yendo…

….. **Narrador/Reader**

magnoliaroja2

¡Traigo buenas noticias, princesa! Hoy ¡vas a conocer a alguien!

Parpadeé incesantemente bajo algunos de mis ropajes que inmediatamente ingresarían en la maleta que me acompañaría en mi viaje hacia la libertad.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

¿Cómo?

magnoliaroja2

¡Qué vas a conocer a alguien! ¡Una jovencita! Más o menos de tu edad…

La conversación resultaba en gran medida incoherente, incomprensible para mí. ¿A qué venía esto?

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

¿Y… qué?

magnoliaroja2

¡Bueno, solo era eso!

magnoliaroja2

¿No te alegra?

Mordisqueé mi labio inferior, pensado creer lo contrario a esa afirmación.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

¿Vendrá con nosotros?

magnoliaroja2

¿De qué hablas?

La rabia me inundó por completo, respirando dificultosa, aporreando las teclas como nunca.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME!

magnoliaroja2

¡Lo sé, querida! ¡Lo sé! ¿No habíamos quedado en…?

Un suspiro apaciguador calmó todo lo anterior.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Sí…

magnoliaroja2

¿Confías en mí?

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Sí… ERES MI ÚNICA ESPERANZA.

magnoliaroja2

Lo sé.

magnoliaroja2

¿Recuerdas? En tu casa…

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Lo recuerdo.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Lo tengo apuntado de hecho.

magnoliaroja2

¡Estupendo! Pues… ¡Hasta luego!

Sonreí. Por una vez, sonreí de verdad.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Hasta luego… esperanza.

magnoliaroja2

¡HAHAHAHA!

Todo iba a terminar. Al fin, iba a poder vivir en paz. Al fin… mi libertad era garantizada. Garantizada…

Igualmente feliz, regresé al único mundo de alegría que él me había logrado ofrecer.

 **reader/día de nacimiento/mes de nacimiento**

Te quiero.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

 _-El cadáver presenta diversas heridas provocadas por un arma de fuego. Una 9mm procedente de… la policía…_

Hanji lanzó la grabadora donde esta no pudiera verse y, exhausta, cayó sujeta a sus brazos sobre la camilla. Erd Jinn descansaba allí. Poseedor de un sueño impenetrable del que la mujer escaseaba. Enormes ojeras se formaban a partir de un punto desconocido de sus orbes encubiertos; suspirando por tal caso.

Últimamente, los cadáveres eran incapaces de detenerse. Uno tras otro llegaban y llegaban… ¡Como en fila india! Y aquello repercutía en ella que, descansaba el mínimo y apenas se veía capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo… o Levi.

La preocupación por el personaje había incrementado en este último mes, en el que recordaba la última conversación que mantuvieron formalmente antes de su ruptura.

Un ligero "hmpt" escapó de sus labios finos y cerrados para, con fervor, dirigirse sin temor alguno a las consecuencias a su estimado Dharius Zackly. Con quién mantuvo largas charlas en largos días de bares.

-¡Señor!-apareció, efusiva en el despacho del hombre. Quién estremeció debido a su brusquedad-¡Quiero unas vacaciones!-alardeó, sorprendiéndole por su mirada. Llena de determinación faltante del infantilismo que la caracterizaba.

Recordando esta, aquella frase arrolladora de su antiguo amor.

" _Estoy solo, Hanji. Ahora sí, que estoy completamente solo."_

Pero la soledad no es algo que ella pueda experimentar. Dos hermosos niños la esperan. Igualmente, un marido llamado Mike Zacharies. Y, aunque jamás lo reconociese, Levi tampoco tiene la soledad recitada. Hanji bien pensó que su familia… era también la suya.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

Bajo el cielo grisáceo camino sin rumbo alguno. No recordando absolutamente nada. No pensando absolutamente nada.

Diversos recorren las calles, felices, serios… quizá deprimentes. Egoístamente sintiendo, preocupándose por ellos y lamentándose de sus errores. Que ya no tienen remedio.

El reflejo de un cristal iluminó mis orbes hasta hacerlas retroceder al mostrador que pasé unos segundos atrás. Repleta de un mismo libro.

-"LA MAGNOLIA ROJA" Belisa Lianno-

-Tch-me desquité, revolviéndose mi estómago de nuevamente aquella imagen: Isabel cercenada. Farlan, abrazándola e igualmente siendo cercenado… aun no muriendo.

Quiero creer que no volverá a repetirse algo tan horrendo. Pero cada día que poso mis pies en el suelo para levantarlos y hacerme andar por este mundo destructor, la esperanza se reduce. Quedando solo las cenizas… Como la mirada de aquella joven sugería.

 _-¿Quieres decir algo?-cuestionó la que había sido mi novia. Por primera vez seria en la historia de nuestra relación-¿Sientes… algo?_

 _No conseguía reprimir mis nervios. Obligándome estos a no apartar mi vista de la ventana._

 _-No._

 _Suspiró, arrugando sus hombros._

 _-¿Me odias?_

 _-No._

 _-Levi…Lo… Lo siento._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Por esto._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Sí…_

 _Deshice el nudo arrugado que formé en mis vaqueros por tan arrepentidas y sinceras palabras. Aunque sonaran de otro modo…_

 _-¿Sabes? Estoy solo, Hanji. Ahora sí, que estoy completamente solo."_

 _… tan solo como ella… Aun desconociendo el motivo de esta soledad_

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Impaciente le espero. Sentada sobre las escaleras que la entrada bien muestra cuando esta decide abrirse. Vestida insinuante debido a la insistencia de él al comprarme más ropa de la necesaria. Y que él me había aconsejado ponerme después de cierta conversación rebosante de la alegría. Faltante todo este tiempo.

 _Me voy a ir. Me voy a ir. ¡Por fin! ¡Me voy a ir!_

Ya nunca más las broncas de mama. Ni sus borracheras.

Ya nunca más los magreos de "papa". Que incluso cuando me encontraba enferma intentaba…

 _¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no más nada!_

Mi sonrisa rebosaba los límites ante el lugar en el que viví desde siempre, y que ahora observaba con desilusión, repugnancia en especial.

 _Ya nada más…_

De pronto, el timbre resonó nuevamente aquel día. Apretando yo la maleta en consecuencia.

Me levanté, decidida a todo.

 _Ya nada más…_

Ante la insistencia del cacharro musical, abandoné ambas manos de mi vida. Las deslicé hasta el pomo.

 _Todo… se ha acabado_

Retorcí el dicho lentamente, abriendo a mi supuesta esperanza. Con la que no tardé en sonrojarme al comprobar la belleza que este poseía (lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado).

-Hola-dije, como en una brisa primaveral.

-Hola, guapa-dijo él, revelando lo escondido que se mantenía tras la pantalla-¿Qué te parezco?

-Hermoso…-y como siempre, rió.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

Mis ojos se resolvieron en un gris interrogante ocular al comprobar la escena que ocurría frente a mí. Donde mi abuelo rechinaba las heridas curadas que llevaba encima, anteriormente habiéndome dado la bienvenida junto a aquel hombre.

Un hombre rubio, de ojos marinos que, sonriente, me observaba con orgullo.

-Hola, Armin-logré escucharlo susurrar de manera que solo yo pudiese oírlo.

Un hombre que siempre iba tras **Reader** … y ahora me veía de tal forma que el terror y la sorpresa me electrificaba.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Sonny y Bean rápidamente habían caído rendidos en un profundo sueño, en el suelo del comedor. Rodeados de varios juguetes que su madre decidió comprar el mismo día de sus muy largas vacaciones.

La mencionada recogía apenas, con el de cabello claro en brazos, meciéndolo, amándolo como nunca. Igualmente a Bean; riendo y pataleando en un mundo fantástico. Sujeto a uno de sus muchos muñecos de dragones, caballeros y otros monstruos.

Pronto sería su cumpleaños. Y por una vez… Pensó, no. Decidió que, por una vez, no se perdería tal evento debido a su trabajo.

-PON PON-

El repentino tocar dela puerta la obligó a desquitarse un momento de su amor maternal (aun no soltando a Sonny) para, junto a un leve _¡Voy!_ , abrir la puerta a quién menos esperaba en un instante así.

-Levi…-alivio, entre la preocupación constante.

-Hola, cuatro ojos-pausó-. ¿Podemos hablar?

Hanji no lo pensó en demasía.

Evidentemente, lo dejó entrar como la amiga que era.

….. **Narrador/Annie**

-¿A-nnie? ¡Annie!-se entusiasmó repentinamente-¡Oh, Annie! ¡Qué alegría! ¿¡Vuelves ya a casa!?

-No, papa.

-¿Q-?-pronto regresó a su estado natural: la dureza emocional que a mí me enseñó-Y entonces, ¿por qué llamas?

-Por nada, papa. Por nada.

Él suspiró, casi rozando el agotamiento que a menudo fingía sentir simplemente para librarse de ciertas conversaciones insensatas. O no válidas para un hombre como lo era.

-Annie… Estoy agotado. Cuando vayas a salir me llamas inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi lengua aguda mintió de nuevo.

-Y voy a regresar papa.

-¿Qué?-en un principio pareció no creérselo, pero el entusiasmo solía invadirle con este asunto-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡En serio, Annie!?

-Sí.

-¡Oh! ¡A-Ahora mismo voy a recogerte!

-No papa.

-¿Eh?

-No debes preocuparte. Estaré allí contigo enseguida.

Quedó callado unos instantes antes de que sus respuestas resurgieran.

-Está bien, hija-hija, cuanto hacia que no murmuraba esa especial palabra-. Está bien. …Nos vemos.

Gotas que se negaban a deslizarse lo hicieron… en mucho tiempo.

-Nos vemos, papa.

El teléfono acalló para siempre.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Levi Ackerman. Metro sesenta de altura. Sesenta y cinco kilos de peso. Una mirada fría como el hielo que descorría a través de los movimientos, a veces ásperos, a veces gráciles, de Hanji Zoe. De metro setenta de altura; vestida con una inigualable bata azulada que descubría camiseta blanquecina y vaqueros negruzcos. Sin zapatos. Ambos sin habla y una observación constante de cada uno. Preguntándose al mismo tiempo que hacían allí. ¿El aburrimiento? ¿La soledad? No creían que fuera nada de eso. ¿O sí?

-Sonny y Bean están dormidos-advirtió la mujer, desquitándose de su bata-. Mike trabaja…

-Hm.

-¿Querías algo, Levi?

-Hm.

-No gruñas-gimoteó, riendo, sentándose a su lado-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Algo que no entiendo-respondió al fin-. He ido a su casa.

-¿A la de quién? Por cierto, ¿quieres té?

-A la de Erwin. Y ya he bebido té… Ella me lo ha hecho.

La inexplicable figura de la jovencita hija de Smith se había quedado grabada en una ocasión que otra. Pero esta se clavó a su cerebro sin precedentes.

Una mirada fría que lo guiaba hasta la suya y a la que poco había hecho frente.

-… Era yo, Hanji. Era yo-gritó una y otra vez en silencio. Pensando en un posible infierno del que él desconocía totalmente la verdad.

-Quizá es acoso escolar-murmuró ella en la conversación. En vano, claro. Pues Levi pronto contrarrestó aquellas deducciones-. Ya sabes que…

-No. Sus ojos… sus ojos ya eran como los míos. Esa niña… esta jodida… Aunque no sé por qué. Eso es lo peor…

Inesperadamente, la mujer de extraña belleza rodeó en sus brazos al pequeño hombre. Que desconocía, tanto él como ella, las razones de su indignación.

Aunque estuvieran claras, se negaban a creer tal tontería del propio Levi.

El silencio escurrió durante el tiempo que el abrazo duró… Igual que cuando sus labios se juntaron, dando paso a su unión carnal bajo los focos solares que la habitación reducía. Escuchándose sonidos irregulares por parte de ambos. Intentando no despertar a los durmientes, ni sospechas del acto que nunca jamás debería repetirse aun no arrepintiéndose en ese instante de ello.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

- **Reader** -llamó, meciendo él que rápidamente la encandiló desde el primero momento que respondió a sus mensajes-. **Reader** , guapa. Hemos llegado.

Los ojos entreabiertos de la muchacha llamada se abrieron en un inseguro jadeo. Comprobando solo un desolado paisaje en medio de una carretera solitaria.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?

El hombre acarició su rostro dulcemente, consiguiéndola hacer suspirar.

-Vamos, baja-y, aunque obediente, la desconfianza no hacía más que brotar y brotar en su corazón abusado. Algo de lo que el hombre rió (como siempre)-. ¡Tranquila, tranquila! Tenía que hacer una pequeña parada, ¿sabes? Aquí ven- -incluso interminada la frase, comenzó a saltar de felicidad fingida. Dejando allí, inquieta, a **Reader** para abrazar con fuerza a su otra "jovencita". Rubia, que devolvió su abrazo apenas.

Inmediatamente, ambas figuras se deslizaron de entre la niebla para regocijarse cerca la muchacha **(morena, rubia, pelirroja, etc)**.

-¡Cariño, esta es Annie!-anunció, obligando a las dos señoritas a darse, al menos, la mano.

-Hola-pronunció, helada Annie. Apretujada contra la _esperanza_.

-Hola-continuó, al mismo tiempo, su seguidora.

-Annie y yo tenemos que hablar de ciertos asuntos… ¿Ahora vuelvo, vale?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, anduvo junto a la misteriosa joven. Desapareciendo en el umbral de la niebla al que **Reader** comenzó a temer pasado un tiempo de su marcha.

Pateando piedras en el negruzco camino; desconocía si una o dos horas habían pasado.

No escuchó nada más que un ruido inusual al poco tiempo de recontar el tiempo por treceava vez.

…Como el de un cazador que propina a su presa en los días de lluvia.

…Como un casi inteligible… disparo...


	7. Capítulo 6

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

El silencio continuaba con su desdichado reinado repleto de un anterior sudor del que el hombre intentaba desquitarse. Aun impenetrable, igual su compañera quien, en un segundo, deslizó un pequeño cigarrillo sobre sus labios. Hinchado debido a los apasionados besos compartidos con tal espécimen.

Levi quiso pronunciar palabra ante la vista, un tanto erótica, que Hanji le propinaba. Pero no precisamente por la curiosa seducción, sino por el humo que esta esfumaba de su boca. Saboreándolo.

-¿Fumas?-preguntó, espaldas a ella.

-No-respondió. Sonriendo ladina, en tono de burla.

-Ah.

Aparente lleno de paciencia, levantó su cuerpo de sobre las calurosas sabanas para encaminarse, ya vestido como si nada hubiese ocurrido (algo que tendrían que fingir ambos durante sus días), hacia la fragrante salida en la que ella le observó. Impaciente por su marcha.

-Adiós, Levi-pronunció, aun tarde pues su huida ya se había fluctuado.

Nadie había oído nada.

Nada se diría jamás.

Ni jamás se repetiría tal acto.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

La mirada, fría, faltante de un cariño que su faceta si conseguía pronunciar, e inteligible perforaba mi ser. Que permanecía petrificado sobre el sillón de mi abuelo. Paseante por la pequeña cocina donde preparaba algún producto para el invitado. No negante de la oferta.

 _¿Qué hace aquí su padre? ¿Qué hace…?_

Antes de poder profundizar mis inseguridades juveniles, el causante habló, tan afectuoso como apareció.

-Y dime Armin, ¿eres muy amigo de mi hija? Nunca la había oído hablar de ti…

-Eh, bueno… Supongo...- _Tranquilízate. ¡Tranquilízate!_ \- Éramos muy niños, ¿sabe?

-Oh, comprendo-me sonrió. Quizá en un intento de entablar una relación amistosa con el aparente amigo de su pequeña. A la que yo no considero nada ya…-. Perdóname por ser indiscreto, peor apenas conozco amigos de **Reader** y me gustaría saber más de ti.

Aquella confesión me abrió los ojos de una manera inocente.

-Cl-¡Claro! No hay ningún… problema, supongo. Aunque no soy muy interesante…

-Oh, seguro que sí. Si eres amigo de mi hija, debes ser alguien muy especial-rió, estremeciéndome en un picoteó rojizo en mis mejillas que pronto retornaron a su estado natural. Es más, palidecieron ante un claro susurro que él pronunció gravemente-. Tan especial… Mucho mejor que yo, ¿verdad?

Mi boca se formó en una pequeña "o". ¿Qué decía?

Abruptamente, agradeciéndole de desquitar cierta tensión ocasionada, mi abuelo desapareció tras la puerta de nuestro hogar. Advirtiendo de una rápida visita a la anciana polaca que vivía tras nuestro, ciega. Al parecer, no lograba recordar donde colocó un objeto preciado.

Era al único lugar al que mi abuelo accedía tras la muerte de mis padres.

-Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos-anunció, picando sus rodillas-. Ahora, podremos hablar con mucha más tranquilidad…

Logró un nuevo resultado de tensión, de miedo en mí.

-¿Eh?

…... **Narrador/Mike**

-Puede pasar, señor Zacharies.

Lentamente, me adentré sin demoras bajo las fauces obscuras, húmedas y heladas de la celda. El señor Ral permanecía allí. Abrazándose a sí mismo con cada vez más potencia, claramente temeroso de su acto y de las consecuencias que este tendría sobre él y su familia.

-Hola, señor Ral. Soy Mike Zacharies, agente de policía.

El hombre apenas alzó la vista un segundo para regresar a su estado ausente.

Olfateé. Un hedor horriblemente repugnante continuado del miedo de Ral.

-Señor Ral, he venido porqué los agentes que se encargan de usted me han informado de que tenía algo muy importante que decirme.

Negó hasta caer rendido sobre el maltrecho suelo, llorando y gritando el nombre su hija en un inaudible murmullo.

-Señor Ral-comencé, acariciando su espalda, comprensivo. Pero solo conseguí atemorizarlo; se retiró en la pared-. Señor Ral. ¿Realmente quiere decirme algo?

Negó nuevamente. Temblaba.

Un suspiro pesado escapó de mí, dando escape a aquella situación inexplicable, inaguantable. Pero los murmullos de tal hombre empezaron a tomar forma a medida que mis pies trataban de alejarme.

Hablaba alto.

-Él me dio la pistola... ¡Él!

Raspé mis zapatos sobre el áspero suelo, viéndole intrigado aun no acercándome.

-¿Quién?

-¡El policía!-regiró su rostro psicótico hacia mue. Acercándose demente entre resbalones-¡El policía, el policía!

Los varios girones sobre mi ropa dificultaban la intromisión en la conversación, bastante brusca, con la que los agentes (a los que amablemente pedí no interferir en signos) se sentían nerviosos. Sujetando su arma.

-¿D-De quién habla?

-¡Oh, dios mío!-predicó al cielo, alejándose-Mi niña… ¡Mi pequeña Petra!

Olvidando mi estado de vestuario, aceleré movimientos hacia él que se encogía nuevamente.

-Señor Ral, ¿quién le dio el arma?

-Petra, Petra, Petra…-lloriqueaba sin descanso, no así hartando mi paciencia.

-Señor Ral-intenté apaciguar, pero este hizo retroceder mi mano de un simple manotazo enigmático.

-¡EL POLICÍA!-gritó desde lo más hondo-¡EL POLICÍA!

Sin saber cómo, mi pistola acabó en sus manos. La cual apegó a su cabeza ida.

-Te quiero, Petra mía…

-¡ESPERE!

-PUM-

La sangre salpiqueó en mí. Cayendo su cuerpo en la negrura donde se había denunciado a acabar.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-Dime, Armin-rectificó, lleno de desprecio invisible-. Armin. ¿Qué indecentadas hiciste con mi pequeña? ¿Eh?

La iracunda mirada de Medusa que lanzaba sobre mi faz me convertía en una insignificante piedra. Vidente hacia abajo.

-No sé de qué-

-No te atrevas a mentirme, despreciable piojo-arrulló, golpeando mentalmente algo que pagó con sus rodillas-Y dime que narices hicisteis el día que ella supo tan grave noticia y se refrotó contra ti…

 _¿De qué grave noticia está hablando?_

Sacando el poco valor que poseía, arrugué mi frente, esperando causar una mayor seriedad a pesar del incalculable sudor que producía.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a **Reader**?

-Su madre ha muerto.

Tan poco tacto me devolvió a una misma anomalía. Creada por el hecho de despreciarla inútilmente sin saber este dato de tan importancia (¿¡cómo iba quedarse si…!?).

 _¿Su madre… ha muerto?_ , me costaba creerlo.

-Ahora deja de preguntar por eso y concéntrate en **Reader**. ¿Qué hicisteis?

Me costaba creerlo tanto. En especial la actitud de posesión de aquel hombre que, evidentemente, no era su verdadero padre.

-N-Nada, señor… Solo dormimos-apreté los dedos-Solo dormimos-repetí, intentando demostrar mi inocencia (de hecho, era inocente).

Este, en respuesta, suspiró tras levantarse. Comenzando un paseo a mi alrededor que provocaba escalofríos a todo lo que allí residía. Inclusive las petunias que mi madre cuidaba.

Continuó hasta detenerse, de nuevo, frente a mí.

-¿Lo habéis hecho?

-¡No!

Suspiró otra vez, casi como cansado de este interrogatorio del que yo también comenzaba a hartarme. Pero igualmente…

-Mentirosillo-dijo riendo-. Habéis follado, ¿verdad? ¿Te ha gustado follarte a MÍ **Reader** , mentirosillo?

-¡Le digo q-que solo dormimos!

-¡Mentira!-fue entonces cuando, sorpresivamente, su puño voló contra mi rostro (ya golpeado por Reiner). Haciéndome caer al suelo-¿¡Por qué se lanzó en tus brazos y no a los míos!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?-patadas regresaban tras un golpe, y otro, y otro, y otro… Al menos hasta que perdí el conocimiento inevitablemente, viendo solo mi sangre en una cortinilla de la que él era el protagonista-¿¡Por qué tú y yo no!?

….. **Narrador/Reader**

La furgoneta aparcó frente al hogar que anteriormente me había dispuesto abandonar.

-¿Recuerdas entonces lo que tienes que hacer?-asentí-Si desaparecieras de pronto…-asentí de nuevo-¿Sabes que… me gustas, no?-le miré. Sabía que decir "te quiero" no era demasiado fácil para alguien como él… Solo yo mostré esta faceta por él inmediatamente (bueno, no inmediatamente. Pero sí en cuanto la esperanza me tocó gracias a él).

No me molesté, claro.

-Sí.

-Perfecto-rápido, atrapó mis labios. Hundiéndonos, fundiéndonos… como solo hacia un rato.

Sabía que tenía que hacer.

Aunque no era ahora, mi felicidad estaba cerca.

-Por cierto-sigiloso dijo-, ¿de verdad te encantó el libro?

-Sí. Mucho.

-¿Te molestaría que me lo llevase? He perdido el mío…

-¡Para nada! ¡Vamos, entonces!

Alegre como fui de niña, avancé hacia la casa a su lado. Inocentemente recogiendo su brazo en los míos para buscar "La Magnolia Roja", de Belisa de Lianno que tanto amaba.

-¡Ah!-acarició mi tripa en pequeño golpes suaves-Y no te preocupes. Esto pronto desaparecerá, guapa.

Mi alegría volvió a esfumarse.

Eso era lo que esperaba…

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

 _Aquello fue inesperado. ¿Cómo era capaz de arrebatar sus pensamientos y transformarlos en palabras cálidas? ¿Sería por su profesión?_

 _Debido a todo el ajetreo montando en tales circunstancias impulsivas, su carmín había descorrido. Pero no desapareció de sus labios, los cuales acaricié lo mejor delicado que supe. Aun ella no le importase. Era prostituta, poco podía quejarse._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto, Magnolia?-desvelé entonces, únicamente fijándome en mi reflejo bajo sus gafas solares-¿Por qué trabajas de esto?_

 _De pronto, una sonrisa llena de picardía apareció en su hermoso rostro pecoso. Provocándome escalofríos que se transformaron en un rosado en mis mejillas._

 _-¿Por qué vienes a verme a mí, una vulgar puta, cuando millones de mujeres accederían gratis a echarte un polvo?_

 _Como siempre, su vulgaridad estropeó y acentuó de comedia (faltante en ambas vidas) el momento._

 _-Capítulo 13, "La Magnolia Roja" de Belisa Lianno_

Diversas manos féminas arremolinaron los frutos secos que, ocultos permanecían en el anteriormente anublado paisaje.

La menor entre ellas correteaba campo abierto como si todo fuese un juego infantil. Algo que le llevó a recibir cierto griterío de su madre. Mujer robusta de treinta y cinco años que con tan solo catorce años, ya comenzó a dar a luz.

-¡Bree!-la pequeña volteó. Luciendo así su larga melena ondulada-¡No te alejes mucho, Bree! ¿¡De acuerdo!?-más de advertencia que no preocupación, la mujer continuó a su tarea junto a otras mientras la llamada Bree descendió una pendiente, corriendo, riendo. Para chocarse con el cuerpo desnudo, maltratado y muerto de una joven. Allí, en medio de la verde hierba-¡Bree! ¡Bree! ¿¡Qué haces!?

La niña no respondió esta vez con algún tipo de movimiento. Veía hipnotizada a la fallecida de color blanco con un tiro en la frente que surcaba sangre seca.

….. **Narrador/Erwin**

De camino a nuestro querido y estimado hogar, me detuve frente a un bonito escaparate. Que enfocaba hacia a mí una vestimenta perfecta para ella: top con hermosos temas florales; pantalón corto, color azul obscuro, con dos… No, tres. Tres botones que ayudaba a su sujeción.

 _Mocasines, un peinado trenzado, labios rojos… Perfecta_

Una sonrisa inconsciente me hizo apretar mis manos llenas de rozaduras… Culpa del muchacho al que ella había preferido.

 _Le había preferido…_

Fruncí el ceño, incluso obligando a mi sonrisa sincera a desaparecer al imaginarme a mi endemoniada ninfa apaciguarse en los brazos flacuchos e endebles de Armin que yo me encargué de hacer polvo.

 _Le había preferido…_

Pero pronto la frustración que sentía se mezcló a una extraña excitación por verla (en mi mente) disfrutar de sus caricias, donde, igualmente pronto, el joven rubio se transformó en mí. Y **Reader** me besaba, riendo alegremente. Y yo la abrazaba para no soltarla. Y ambos caímos en la cama (como muchas veces)… felices de estar juntos.

Encaminándome de nuevo hacia mi preciada Lolita de Humbert, aun con ese terrible pensamiento en mente.

 _Le había preferido…_

Escañándoles a ambos en mi mente por ello.

…..N **arrador/Armin**

Desperté completamente solo. En medio del salón, sangrado de algún punto de mi cabeza. Me dolía el brazo… Lo toqueteé, efectivamente. Estaba roto.

Mis piernas, inclusive la fuerza ejercida sobre ellas, estaban bien. Amoratadas, quizá con algún pie esquinzado, pero bien. Aunque también me era imposible moverme con facilidad; de ponerme en pie. La paliza había sido sorpresiva, sobre todo por la adultez que él poseía. Arrugando bajo mi mano el manto que sostenía mi cuerpo, recordaba a Bertholdt. Desconociendo los motivos de ello.

El recuerdo de él, seriamente deprimido por un mal partido, comiendo pizza encargada por mí y fumando. Ofreciéndome cigarrillos que yo denegué.

 _Ahora sí que me apetece uno…_

Arrastrándome con la ayuda de mis extremidades restantes, alcancé el bonito armario de madera que ahora desconocía quién compró por capricho.

Doliente, reconocí enseguida la cajetilla de cigarrillos de mi fallecido padre, sorprendentemente en buen estado. Igual un mechero al lado.

Suspirando entre tanto, en cierto temblor atrapé el "chisme" y lo encendí. Despejando el degradado humo del que no conocía procedencia.

No me sabió mal del todo.

…Tampoco es que pudiera pensar en nada entre lágrimas y una apagada risotada. Humillado, al menos hasta que mi abuelo apareció tras la puerta cerrada, donde esta sensación creció.

….. **Narrador/Erwin**

Retorné a la tienda en el último momento, solo para comprar el traje con el que me encontraba fantaseando.

-¡ **Reader** , he…!-mis palabras menguaron-… llegado.

-Bienvenido, papa-susurró, audible. Luciendo una de mis camisas como único ropaje; una trenza atravesando su cabeza **(color de pelo)** , viéndome entre inocente y seductora con boca pintada. Poseedora de una corrida (en los labios rojizos) adorable.

Sin que pudiera desquitar mis pensamientos, ella alzó el vuelo y se deshizo de su camisa, mostrándome su cuerpo medio desnudo.

- **Reader** …-alcancé a pronunciar, rodeándola ya en mis brazos angustiados.

-Vamos. Me siento-

Pero yo ya abrasaba su boca en la mía mientras mascullaba su nombre y vertía caricias en todo su ser.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

La camilla despegó inmediatamente hacia el hospital mientras la niña fingía no sentir repugnancia de los abusos de su padrastro.

" _-¿Recuerdas entonces lo que tienes que hacer?-"_

 **Reader** abrió los ojos cuando él la penetró con rapidez, recordando todo para no llorar a pesar del dolor (por muchas veces que sucediera, el alma no dejaba de doler). Recordando a su esperanza haciendo el amor con ella en la furgoneta donde viajaron. Recordando el plan para conseguir lo perdido. Aquella alegría faltante. Claro que, siempre que quieres conseguir algo, debes pagar un precio… Aunque era de ello lo que quería librarse. Además del bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas. Al cual odiaba por culpa de Erwin Smith.

Armin en cambio, dormitó el corto camino hasta el hospital más cercano. Durmiendo finalmente al llegar, con el objetivo de no despertar…

….. **Narrador/Levi**

 _Oh, mierda_

-Hola, Perro-saludé al verlo descansando sobre la pared del departamento. Fuera de él, pero apenas aulló a mi llamado-. ¿Qué haces?

 _"¿Qué haces?" No soy más imbécil por qué no me entreno…_

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sociable, Levi?

-Cierra el pico-involuntariamente, me apoyé a su lado. Desconociendo este mi anterior desliz con su mujer… Del que yo no paraba de pensar y que su seriedad cubría en algunos momentos.

En verdad, ¿Cuánto hacia que no hablábamos? Aquel insignificante dato aumentaba la tensión indispuesta que formábamos. Más yo que él. Aunque, supongo que si yo mismo tuviese una mujer, y él se hubiese acostado con ella por un impulso hormonal, se comportaría, pensaría y actuaría como mi persona hacía.

-¿Te trae algo por aquí, Levi?-habló, aun no apartando su vista del suelo.

-Nada en especial… Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí todo serio?

Vi apretar sus labios; mordió su lengua.

-Veras...

Pero entonces mi teléfono resonó, escondido en mi bolsillo.

En una disculpa me alejé. Para enterarme, a través de su buen abuelo, de la paliza terrible dada a Armin Arlert.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

-¿Qué tenemos?-vociferó Riko, sin escrúpulo alguno, al joven forense que observaba detenidamente a la muchacha fallecida.

-Bueno-tragó saliva-… Tendría que llevarla a mi laboratorio para hacerle un examen más profundo pero, yo diría que no tiene entre quince y diecinueve años. La causa de la muerte (evidentemente) es un tiro en la cabeza. Muerte instantánea.

-¿Algún tipo de abuso sexual, violación…?-siguió la mujer al verla en tal estado.

-No lo sé pero…-delicadamente volteó la cabeza de la chica. Apartándole el pelo para dejar entrever unos moratones-… ¿ves esto? Parece como si la hubieran sostenido desde atrás… Y también hay algunos chupetones.

-Bien-deslumbrando su alrededor encontró a varias mujeres hablando con algunos de sus agentes, no muy lejos de la escena-¿Ellas fueron quién la encontraron?

-Sí… Fue la hija de una de ellas. De unos nueve años.

Riko asintió. Devolviendo su mirada a tan joven blanquecina de labios fríos y ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó al aire, no obteniendo respuesta.


	8. Capítulo 7

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

El afianzado toque en su cadera desnuda la hizo despertar.

Durmiendo como un bebé recién nacido sobre su pecho, Erwin suspiraba con suavidad hacia un ambiente cargado de simbolismo obscuro.

Su joven amante deslumbraba depresión en ojos tan **(oscuros/claros)**. Dirigidos hacia el aire acondicionado que una vez acarició a su madre; que una vez no la desquitó del dolor, cómo ahora. Aun las delicadas palabras que tal hombre le dirigió conseguían, inclusive su situación, hacerla sonreír.

Hacer el amor con él había sido una tarea de lo más fácil. Había sido la primera vez de muchas cosas: la primera vez que se puso encima; que pareció tener el control de la situación. La primera vez que disfrutó de tal acto… La primera vez que descubrió el secreto que bien escondía.

 _-No te preocupes-susurró en su oído-. Fue un mal trago, pero ya hace mucho que me acostumbré a ella… ¡Esto que vamos a hacer me hará más bien que mal, créeme!_

Y entonces ella había explotado a reír con gusto. Se notaba que actuaba como cómico…

Abruptamente, una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo: arcadas.

 _¡No, no, no!_ , suplicó al cielo y la tierra, obligándose a sí misma a ingerir lo que tendría que ser expulsado.

Sus alborotados movimientos despertaron a "Papá". Quien vislumbraba vista cansada, lujuriosa, hacia la **(morena/rubia/etc.)**. Aun quinceañera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-respondió fríamente, abalanzándose en contraste con cierto calor en sus labios de frambuesa.

Intentó que preguntas salieran de su garganta. Pero acallaron; como un silbato al que no le pasa aire, como sus bocas al cabo de un instante de unión.

-¿Quieres…-Erwin suspiró, impactando a su cooperadora sexual-…ir a algún sitio?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé-impaciente por ver y no tocar, tragó saliva el más adulto de ambos-. ¿Quieres…?

-No.

La aterradora pausa que discernió entonces puso nervioso a Erwin. Que no conseguía guiar la atención de **Reader** hacia él. Distraída veía el paisaje ventanal; luz solar brillaba hacia su piel; las ganas de continuar se volvieron punzadas en su mente perversa…

 _¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo, vamos! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!_

-¿Y quieres…?

 **Reader** no tuvo que adivinar.

-Bueno…

Las posiciones no conseguían variar: él era el dominador. El perfecto pederasta que toca, con la yema de sus dedos blancos, el arte de la obsesión. Ella era su juguete. Su muñeca. Con la que podría pasarse horas y horas jugando sin hartarse…

-¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó su admirador, desconociendo tan perfecta sonrisa de malicia que hermosa criatura propinaba al aire.

-No lo sé-quejó falsamente-Continúa…

Lástima que él no consiguiera adivinar que los papeles…

…ya se habían invertido.

….. **Narrador/Reiner**

Una décima alabanza por parte de algún cuarentón borracho me obligó a no seguir dormitando en el baño. Iluminado por focos de diferentes colores; junto a una muchacha inmóvil, probablemente colocada…

Suspiré amargamente al sentir el olor a orina sobre mis pantalones. También al escuchar a un macho de piernas peludas sacar a la luz el chocolate que lleva dentro, en el retrete de al lado.

Al levantarme pensé lo mucho que me dolía el cuerpo… Era algo estremecedor, pero mucho más el no saber el día, la hora, el momento en el que me encontraba.

¿Qué narices había pasado?

Mi compañera se movió ligeramente entre quejidos para caer en el húmedo suelo.

El otro continuaba domado por sus esfínteres…

Yo ya andaba fuera del recitáculo. Viéndome al espejo con detalle: ojeras, dolor y un absorbente hedor surgiendo de entre mi boca y garganta. El asco que ya poseía aumentó con esa imagen.

No paraba de suspirar y maldecir con ligeros Joder o ¡Qué asco!, hasta caer en cuenta del porqué me quejaba. Bertholdt y yo íbamos a fiestas desde los doce o treces años. Annie tampoco tardó en unirse cuando se enteró de nuestras escapadas nocturnas. Alcohol, drogas y sexo llovían a cantaros.

Annie y Bertholdt.

Yo y otras.

Christa no sabía ni sabe de mis pequeñas fiestas (actualmente menos comunes pero presentes), y el sexo con ella era algo más bien imposible. Así que debo (debía) buscar otras para satisfacer mis deseos internos... Pues, aunque realmente me gusta otro tipo de género, nunca había tenido demasiado éxito con este… Menos con Bertholdt. Que disfrutaba de un placer intenso al regocijarse junto a Annie en el coche que sus padres compraron al aprobar con matrícula de honor todas las asignaturas que le fueron posibles.

Por aquel entonces, la muchacha a la que odio salía con Arlert, a quién ahora odio por razones obvias.

Prometimos no volver a acercarnos a Annie. Prometimos odiarla hasta la eternidad por Bertholdt. ¡Ella le mató! ¡Mató a mi mejor amigo! ¿¡Y qué pasa!? ¿Todo es culpa del alcohol, verdad, Annie? Pues, a un centro de rehabilitación y listos, ¿no?

Él incumplió su promesa por echarse unas risas con esa asquerosa.

Ella… ¡Mató a Bertholdt!

-¡Eh!-el gritó resopló en mis oídos; era una voz de hombre, desde uno de los baños-¿¡Qué coño pasa ahí fuera!?

Tarde me di cuenta de que mi puño había atravesado uno de los espejos que allí residía. Cubriendo este de pocos cristales hechos añicos, y sangre.

Suertudamente, no dolía como debería.

Volví mi mirada rubia hacia el techo, parpadeante de luz.

Pensé que tomar un poco más no estaría mal. Ya que aun así Bertholdt, no iba a volver a consolarme ni hacerme sentir como el mejor del mundo.

Eché polvo blanco sobre el mármol para comenzar otra fiesta en solitario.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Los buenos días se dejaron a un lado. No creyendo ni oportuno ni necesario hacerlo.

Pasaron a lo importante.

-Nanaba-reconoció en tono de súplica-, ¿podrías, si no es mucha molestia, dictarme de nuevo los informes de Ral, Brossart y Schulz?

La joven mujer asintió severa, desquitando la sábana blanca que cubría a los tres cadáveres. No habiendo sido enterrados para atrapar a su asesino, desgraciando así a las católicas familias (especialmente los Ral) que igualmente celebraron el funeral. Querían terminar cuanto antes con el sufrimiento que este hecho les había causado. Muchos agentes lograban entenderlos o hacerse, al menos, a la idea de lo que sentían. Pero no podían anteponer sus emociones al trabajo; este se iría a la porra si así era.

Cuando Nanaba comenzó apenas a recitar el informe de Petra Ral, el teléfono del hipnotizado que la observaba, discurriendo desgarradoramente el suicidio del padre de la joven, resonó en sus pantalones. Haciendo acallarla.

Disculpándose en un movimiento de mano, Mike abandonó la sala y cogió el vibrante objeto.

Hanji.

-¿Ocurre algo?-a pesar de su tono, el hombre rascaba su perilla, indicando alivio por escuchar al fin la voz de su esposa que, por fin, de sus labios no salía "Levi"-Estoy trabajando…-aclaró al recibir la inminente mirada de Zackly pasear a su lado.

-¿Te apetece tener otro hijo?

Aquello fue algo de lo más inesperado.

-¿Qué?-una mueca graciosa se formó en su boca, abierta del shock.

Hanji suspiró enfurruscada en respuesta.

-¿Quieres o no?

-¿A qué viene esto?-intentaba sonar serio, pero la situación era tan absurda que costaba de mantener la compostura-¿Has vuelto a ver ese programa sobre madres adolescentes?-un ¡qué va! como respuesta no fue lo suficiente efectivo-¿O el de ancianas que tienen hijos por primera vez en su vida? ¿Quizás el de madres de alquiler? ¿O-

-¡No!-concluyó entre rabia e ironía (pues jamás podría desprenderse de esta)-Solo… No sé. Me apetece. Pero evidentemente no puedo hacerlo sola, Mike.

Mike desconocía los motivos de porqué este berrinche. Hanji había costado de quedarse embarazada la primera vez y aquello no la achantó hasta conseguirlo. Él también se encontraba feliz de haber podido, al menos, obtener una pequeña descendencia, aunque eso no fuera lo importante de tener hijos.

¿Y si fuera un capricho?

Sabía cómo era su mujer ante lo que él llamaba "dulces": caprichos.

No estaba dispuesto a obtener un fruto de su relación si eran esos los motivos.

-¿Mike?-llamó susurrante la alocada fémina.

-Está bien-no sonrió-. Tendremos un hijo.

Hanji se deslizó sobre un grito de alegría mientras, a toda velocidad, retrataba cuanto esperaba que volviera y así comenzar con el proceso de fertilización.

Mike llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse cómodo con ella. Quizá un hijo (a pesar de estar en contra de hijos= capricho) consiguiera unirlos nuevamente.

-Nos vemos, entonces-finalizó, colgando en contra los chillidos que profería Hanji.

Él ya conocía que ella igualmente pretendía unirse a él gracias a un bebé.

Había olido su aroma en Levi…

-Lamento la tardanza-disculpó hacia Nanaba mientras recogía su cuerpo al interior del recinto.

 _Un hijo siempre es una gran alegría_ , predijo mentalmente. Animándose apenas.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Riko había conseguido desesperarse en un corto tiempo.

Las inoportunas luces que de las cámaras surgían provocaban un enfurruñamiento en su rostro. Incómodo; aun continuando gracias la patética mirada de advertencia que su capitán le lanzó para que lo hiciese.

La fotografía del cadáver hallado, totalmente emblanquecido, destacaba a su espalda. El cual no había podido ser identificado a pesar de los continuos esfuerzos por parte de los forenses.

Absolutamente nada.

Y eso era lo que más rabia causaba en la inspectora. Que debido a su incompetencia, se veían obligados a actuar con la ayuda de civiles.

Varias miradas se clavaron en su ser.

Riko carraspeó la voz, llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes que con ojos brillantes esperaban la oportunidad de que hablase para conseguir un preciado reportaje.

No podía negarse aun su herido orgullo.

….. **Narrador/Annie**

 _Cierto temblor acarreó mi cuerpo al sentirlo nuevamente. Apretando fuerte mi cuello, jadeando… La sensación seguía siendo deslumbrante a pesar del tiempo._

 _Aclarado el asunto sexual levanté tras él, posando mis ropas en mí; vistiéndome._

 _-¿Qué te parece?-espalda contra espalda aun centímetros de distancia, incapaces de vernos._

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-_ _ **Reader**_ _._

 _-Bien._

 _-¿Ah, sí?_

 _Asentí de palabra, no entendiendo nunca sus estrepitosos interrogatorios. Fuera de lo que fueses y a cualquier hora. A veces era tan absorbente que venía a revisar mi estado personal con la excusa de hablar, largo y tendido cubierto de sus preguntas y mis respuestas. Igualmente así llamaba a la clínica por ello. O a mí tras secretamente regalarme aquel teléfono móvil._

 _Ninguna de las comunicaciones resurgidas de garganta mea parecía contentarle, como en este instante donde sonreía orgulloso hacía la Annie que servía todos sus caprichos._

 _La Anita Corazón de León._

 _-¿Ni una pizca de celos?_

 _-No-el sonido de la cremallera de mis pantalones sorbió el momento._

 _-Eso es bueno. Así no sentiré remordimientos cuando ella y yo nos acostemos…-riendo apenas, resurgió de entre las sombras para enfrentarse a mi espalda-¿Qué, Annie? ¿Ni ahora?_

 _-No. Siempre te follas a otras._

 _Un joven "ah" discurrió por largo rato hasta sentir sus pasos; hasta sentir algo frío sobre mi cabello despeinado una vez hubo llegado a mí._

 _No conseguía comprender su última frase antes de preparar perfectamente lo que reconocí como arma en mano._

 _-Annie, ¿alguna vez te has tirado a un muerto?_

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

 _Ojos desorbitados de excitación se dejaron mostrar frente al cadáver de la joven que tantos años había perseguido a su asesino en esta locura._

 _La sangre surcaba el lugar donde habían disfrutado de los que serían, para ella, las últimas copulaciones con él. Quién, relamiéndose los labios, se dispuso a efectuar lo que le había preguntado. Él tampoco sabía la respuesta._

 _Quería probarlo hasta saciarse._

Picoteando el volante negro que sujetaba; _Bawitdaba_ sonaba a través de la radio con fuerza, cantando esta misma bajo un tarareo constante hasta que divisó el hogar de su tan ahora hermosa criatura.

Entre sus piernas, "La Magnolia Roja" junto a páginas abiertas que le rememoraban lo sucedido y también sus recuerdos de la joven real, fallecida tiempo atrás siendo aún niños todos ellos.

El arma criminal se escondía en sus pantalones, que igualmente lograban no dejar claro su función de discapacitado: media pierna metálica le ayudaba a sostenerse de una caída segura. Se había encontrado en la situación de conseguir otra tras dejar la anterior a un hombre de mentalidad depresiva por la muerte que él mismo causó.

Zorras, pensó, fumando, aparcado ya el vehículo de manera que no se viese ante los ojos del hombre rubio; del obsesivo papaíto. Todos queréis cosas pero nunca me dais lo que yo quiero.

Una vecina de cotilla origen le vio y continuó la tarea de espiar mientras barría. Él comenzó a reír sin llamar plenamente la atención: siempre reía. Era su función, su profesión y su alegría de saber que ahora iba a conseguir otro cuerpo perfecto para utilizar. El cual venía corriendo, sonriente, siendo él su última esperanza para huir del hombre, ya ido, incapaz de dejar de abusar de sí.

Le saludó con gusto, pensando este que ojalá sus jovencitas nunca parasen de hacer cosas por el placer de hacerlas.

-¡Hola, guapa!

….. **Narrador/Mike**

" _5 de Abril_

 _He aprobado los exámenes :) Como recompensa, papa va a llevarme al teatro a ver ¡Mamma Mia!_

 _Me encanta ese musical._

 _[…]_

 _4 de Mayo_

 _Aun me dura la resaca de anoche; Auruo y otros siguen desnudos en mi cuarto, no pudiendo yo dejar de llorar porqué… No recuerdo nada. Pero por desgracia me lo imagino todo._

 _[…]_

 _9 de Junio_

 _Los exámenes me salieron fatal._

 _No le he dicho nada a papa para no preocuparle. Suerte que él siempre ha confiado en mí y no revisa (como otros husmeadores) mi mochila y otros._

 _Esta noche tengo muchas ganas de beber para olvidarme de todo; estoy segura de que él estará allí y nos lo pasaremos bomba. Bueno, siempre nos lo pasamos genial con él. A pesar de ser un adulto es mejor cómico que cualquier otro que haya conocido._

 _Me río mucho con él._

 _Estoy bien (aunque tengo unas ojeras horribles)._

 _[…]_ _"_

Su diario era de lo más inconstante e irracional respecto a su mentalidad adolescente.

Pasaba las hojas de cortante papel con la esperanza de encontrar otras palabras que no fueran las ya dichas: ni rastro y como resultado, cierta ofuscación que me hizo suspirar al aire del laboratorio. Mezclándose bajo productos químicos y cadáveres.

Si bien no me había proporcionado demasiado, Petra conseguía lo que ambos género masculino no. Quién yacía pálida en la camilla donde yo igualmente temía su rápida descomposición ante un movimiento acelerado.

Nanaba y Moblit trabajan duramente desde la abrupta marcha de Hanji; yo desde la sanción de Levi. En un resumen rápido: estábamos hasta arriba y solo podía suspirar para aliviarme.

Hojeando las tres únicas páginas del libreto, di un vistazo a Junio junto a un pensamiento planificado.

 _Tengo que encontrar al tipo con el que Petra se veía_.

Aunque iba a llevarme tiempo. Tampoco teníamos lo suficiente para empezar a buscar ni a preguntar a testigos, pues parecía que estos se habían esfumado a un lugar de lo más lejano. Además, Erd Jinn ya estaba muerto.

Casi como si una luz descruzase mi mente, agarré tan enano teléfono que residía en el interior de mis pantalones; marqué rápido el número indicado (sorprendiéndoseme).

-¿Nile?-reaccioné una vez este contestó a las llamadas de vibración gris-¿Sabes algo de los participantes de la fiesta?-respiré fuerte, escuchándose entorno la sala-¿Puedes recitármela?-varios "hm" despotricaron sobre mis labios, saliendo disparados de ellos, escuchando atento las dignas (aunque vagas) palabras del hombre bigotudo, asintiendo de igual forma inclusive cuando información que conocía gracias a gran memoria mía-¿En serio? Es menor, ¿no? Gracias.

Una sonrisa de inigualable orgullo apareció.

Un nombre había aparecido y al contrario que Jinn, seguía con vida.

 _Reiner Braunn_ , gimoteó mi pensamiento lucido.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

Cuando grabamos las películas siempre íbamos al sótano del señor Durante (hombre sesentón, esquizofrénico y que se reía ante cualquier estupidez; vestía como un vagabundo). Al principio solo éramos Kenny y yo, pero finalmente se unieron Isabel y Farlan. Huérfanos sin hogar, jugábamos de vez en cuando en el patio trasero hasta que era hora de volver a casa (a regañadientes ante los gritos de mi tío).

" _-Tu madre lo hacía con muchos más que tú. ¿Por qué no puedes agradecerme que te dé un hogar mejor para vivir?"_

Me soltaba esa frase cada vez que me negaba a continuar con la situación. Especialmente si se trataba de copular con otros que no fueran él… Y no es que me gustara. Pero la mente de un niño se complica una vez iniciado el proceso, y al poco rato desconoce ya si le disgusta o le da placer, sin ni siquiera conocer el significado de placer.

El primer video que hicimos en colaboración de mis supuestos amigos no tardó en hacerse aparecer.

Isabel y Farlan no regresaron a la calle; Kenny los encerró. Yo, según mencionó alcoholizado, tenía mis privilegios porqué _Eres mi sobrino. Mi sobrino querido…_.

Mis ojos se volvieron obscuros a causa de esas películas. Que igualmente, al cabo de unos años, dejaron de ser simplemente pornográficas.

Kenny dio un paso más: _Snuff Movies_. Y aunque parecía controlado durante un tiempo, Isabel era una llorona. No aguantaba nunca demasiado y eso la llevó hasta la muerte misma cuando gritó y gritó que llamaría a la policía. Que lo contaría todo…

Quiero creer que Kenny no quiso asesinarla. Pero se le fue de las manos y no solo ella salió perjudicada.

" _Las lágrimas recorrían mi interior. No fluctuando entonces._

 _Farlan sollozaba impetuoso. Abrazado fuertemente a la cabeza cercenada de Isabel, chillando su nombre._

 _Era incapaz de moverme. El muy asqueroso me había atado con un alambre de espinos. Cada vez que movía era una tortura._

 _Cuando este lavó la sangre de la niña a la que había asesinado sin piedad, este se acercó a Farlan y agarró sus patas, arrastrándolo._

 _Sus gritos resonaban en mi cabeza._

 _-¡Haz algo Levi! ¡Tú eres el más fuerte! ¡Haz algo Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Levi!_

 _¡Levi!"_

-Levi.

Mucho más firme de lo que creí, encontré los ojos azulados del joven abiertos; viéndome desdichados al poco comprender que hacia yo allí.

-Bienvenido-susurrando, levanté mi cuerpo entre crujidos de los huesos ancianos que poseía para observarle desde lo alto-. ¿Quieres que llame a tú abuelo?

Como respuesta válida suspiró pesadamente, cubriendo sus ojos de nuevo con el único brazo que no llevaba ni roto ni vendado. De hecho, la paliza había resultado furiosa hacia su cuerpo fino, blanco…

-Ahora vuelvo-indiqué, dándome la vuelta para ser detenido abruptamente con su chillido.

-¡Espera!

Aunque varios moratones se hacían presentes y notables, aunque tenía un brazo roto, aunque sabía bien que tenía ganas de llorar; tragó saliva, sonoro.

Por primera vez en su vida, me vio directamente a los ojos con decisión infundada.

-Tengo… Tengo algo que contarte-y no parecía mentir.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

-Vaya, ¿así que Anita no volverá más? Una lástima-sonaba indiferente aun en realidad nostálgico-, era una belleza-una última película fue recolocada por sus manos sudorosas entre medio de las cientos; sobre el estante de la consulta-. ¿Querías algo, cierto? No vienes mucho por aquí…

-Una princesa necesita deshacerse de algo. Sé que tú la puedes ayudar-ante el rostro refunfuñante del doctor, añadió-. Te recompensaré, ya lo sabes.

Falso pensativo, poco tardó en asentir, sonriente, queriendo primero el pago. Tendió una de sus manos peludas hacia él, esperando que de su chaqueta, sacara un bonito filme…

-Eres un crío-rió al encontrarse con la cinta escondida, alcanzándosela-. Toma. Disfrútala porqué esta la hice yo.

-¿A sí?-admiró la portada, babeando por el contenido que seguro tendría.

-Con unos amigos... Bueno, ¿puedo hacerla pasar?

Antes incluso de decir el nombre de la joven que en su furgoneta esperaba, Brian Willcox, respetado y accesible, sonrió de forma escandalosa a su principal compraventas.

-Muchas gracias, Farlan Church.


	9. Capítulo 8

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-¿Me lo has contado todo?-regresó Levi, tras apuntar todo en una pequeña libreta.

Teniendo en cuenta que no era un hombre olvidadizo, esperaba que aquello fuera por seguridad y no algo diagnosticado.

No era tan viejo.

-Sí… Todo.

Una lista interrumpible comenzó a redactarse ella sola por mi mente: verano. **Reader**. Accidente-Papá y Mamá. Años después, **Reader** otra vez, y conjunta con su padre. Etcétera, etcétera.

Levi asintió.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, hubo abandonado el lugar a mi lado y rebuscó, no muy lejos, a mi abuelo, que afuera esperaba mi despertar inclusive tras haberlo realizado.

Sentí la mirada de Levi nuevamente.

Esta vez, pude reconocer lastima. Una lástima profunda que iba dirigida a ella y no a mí…

Apretando el puño que envuelto no había quedado, una lista completamente innovadora se abrió paso en mí. Para hacerme entender, que todo no eran casualidades:

 _-Es mi hija_ _ **Reader**_ _-dijo Erwin Smith, sonriendo así a Levi después de tantos años sin verse_

 _Entre unos movimientos curiosos (cómo trotes de un caballo moribundo),_ _ **Reader**_ _se paró en seco frente a mí sin cerrar del todo sus piernas. Llevaba haciendo eso desde que la había divisado de camino hacia mí_

 _Volvió a hacer esas invisibles muecas de dolor de vez en cuando. ¿Qué le pasa?, pensé_

 _Desperté completamente solo.- ¿_ _ **Reader**_ _?-busqué, dormitando aún, a la jovencita que se lanzó a mis brazos en mitad de la noche entre sollozos incomprensibles para mí, pero nada, ni rastro. No entiendo nada, pensé_

 _ **Reader**_ _se ha ido de mí lado una y otra vez y otra… y no sé por qué… Estoy tan confundido…, pensé_

 _-¡No me acaricies!-un ligero temblor me invadió. Supongo que debido a los nervios-No me toques… ¡No me toques nunca más, mentirosa!_

 _Y cómo no, después esta_ _ **Reader**_ _. La perfecta_ _ **Reader**_ _de pelo_ _ **(color de pelo)**_ _, ojos_ _ **(color de ojos)**_ _, que ha cambiado tanto que hasta me ha hecho odiarla. Porqué ha cambiado solo para ser como Annie Leonhart_

 _-Hola, Armin-un hombre que siempre iba tras_ _ **Reader**_ _… y ahora me veía de tal forma que el terror y la sorpresa me electrificaba_

 _-Mentirosillo-dijo riendo-. Habéis follado, ¿verdad? ¿Te ha gustado follarte a MÍ_ _ **Reader**_ _, mentirosillo?_

 _No entiendo nada de nada_

Mi abuelo dejó una cesta de agradecimiento que él mismo había comprado, aunque en aquel segundo que la lista terminó de dictarse, no lograba prestarle la atención que él creía tener sobre mí.

Tranquila, **Reader** -finalmente sonreí, como el ganador superficial de este instante, aunque sabía que de nada más que entendimiento; con la ayuda del guerrero Ackerman-. Ahora lo entiendo todo

….. **Narrador/Levi**

Reptando bajo la luz terrorífica de la clínica, sentía dos astillas clavarse y desclavarse de mi piel; blanquísima: **Reader** sufría abuso sexual.

Espina desclavada.

Erwin… era su abusador.

Espina clavada.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría así esa pobre desgraciada?-comencé a cuestionarme, sintiéndome culpable aunque ante el mundo no lo fuera realmente-¿No intentó escapar? ¿Ni una vez? ¿La tendría coaccionada…?

Conocí a Erwin una vez logré alistarme al cuerpo de policía. En ese entonces no estaba casado, ni tampoco tenía una hija a quién joder para siempre.

Recuerdo que la primera visión que tuve de él me hizo odiarlo: había tenido una vida perfecta. Padres perfectos. Casa perfecta. Estudios perfectos. En general, lucía perfección a raudales.

También era mucho más joven; inexperto, rencoroso…

" _-¿Eres Levi? ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!-me dijo en los vestuarios, riendo"_

Dios, cómo tuve ganas de pegarle entonces.

Quizá si hubiese mantenido firme ese odio, ahora no tendría que sentirme de este modo.

Dolor, de nuevo.

Por qué a fin de cuentas, Erwin ha sido el mayor amigo que he tenido. Él único que realmente, creía, que-

No lo sé.

Simplemente, era mi amigo.

Y ahora, no era nada.

Igual que su hija.

…Igual que yo.

" _-Levi-Kenny acarició mi mejilla, como queriendo empatizar dentro de un mundo asqueroso-Levi…-sin espera de nada, miró nuevamente a la cámara que teníamos delante, y sonrió-… Diles, y demuéstrales a todos, lo mucho que me quieres…"_

….. **Narrador/Reiner**

Christa y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos en Mayo. Cuando mis padres se marcharon a Estados Unidos por complicaciones laborales.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-anuncié, ya en el interior de la casa que ella y su madre compartían junto a mí-¿Christa?-rebusqué en busca de alguien, pero no encontraba a nadie.

Extraño a aquella hora.

-¿Señora Renz?

Tarde me di cuenta de que un largo chapoteo se cernía bajo mis pies, cubiertos de las bambas que Christa me regaló el pasado Agosto. Por mi cumpleaños.

-Christa-no era una pregunta, sino una orden casi firme ante una situación que comenzaba a asustarme-Christa-quise seguir avanzando, pero algo frío se posó sobre mi nuca, haciéndome abrir mi rostro con horror cuando la voz detrás de mí se dignó a dictarme algo en francés.

No lo entendí.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Farlan descolgó en el instante que al otro lado todo fue silencio. Soltando el teléfono móvil casi con inercia, sumergiendo a este bajo sus mocasines negros; pisoteándolo hasta hacerlo añicos en el suelo de cemento, apoyando una espalda erguida sobre un lugar remoto de la furgoneta.

-¡Princesa!-la llamó, sabiendo que había permanecido intacta en el asiento delantero. Siendo un día como el de hoy, en el asiento del conductor, para que estuviera entretenida-¡Vamos a que mi amigo Willcox nos ayude! ¡Princesa!-un vistazo rápido, sin llegar a toquetear el cristal abierto de la cabina, le hizo callar a regañadientes, abriendo ojos claros al espectáculo del interior. Pero tampoco se demoró en sonreír cínico, sabiendo el resultado de aquella gamberrada, al fin y al cabo " _me encantan las chicas malas_ "-Zorra de mierda…

La cabina, de un color gris sucio, estaba vacía: allí no había nadie.

Church no quiso respirar ni cuando se montó en el auto, ni cuando enchegó este mismo para arrancar rápidamente en busca de la princesa. No prestando atención a los gritos de Willcox, que esperaba ansioso en la entrada.

Acababa de masturbarse y estaba listo para operar a la mencionada.

…Pero esta ya había huido.

Superficialmente orgulloso, Farlan dirigió su dedo hasta el botón de la radio y se alegró mucho cuando la canción _Stricken_ resonaba fuertemente. Aunque también se arrepintió un poco de no haberla dejado fluir en el momento que mató a Annie o, mejor aún, a Petra. A quién él creía que el alcohol había vuelto idiota del todo.

" _Annie pensaba bien las cosas y siguió así hasta el final. Era una buena niña…"_

Pero Petra no.

Petra fue una mala niña…

Igual que lo estaba siendo **Reader**.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

-¿Cómo has podido?

-Lo siento.

-Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa… ¡Cualquier cosa!

-Sí, lo siento.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?

El brazo dejó de dolerme a dos manzanas. No habíamos salido de la ciudad para mi suerte y mi desgracia, porqué papá me reconoció con tan solo pasar ante la clínica y la furgoneta. Gritándome lo insensata que había sido pero, en especial, quién era ese hombre.

-¿Quién era ese hombre, **Reader**?-agarró mis hombros, estrujándolos.

Veía su cara roja de rabia y ojos de tristeza acribillándome como culpable.

 _Yo no soy culpable…_

-¿Quién era, cariño?-de pronto parecieron venirle miles de ideas a la mente que expresó junto a una molesta mueca-¿Te ha secuestrado? ¿Estás bien? Cariño-apresuradamente comenzó a acariciarme a pesar de que mucha gente paseaba a nuestro alrededor, viviendo sus vidas-… Cariño.

 _Yo tenía doce años… No soy culpable…_

-Si me dices quién es te- te dejaré hacer lo que quieras. Haremos lo que quieras, pero dime quién es.

 _No es mi culpa que tenga este problema en mi vientre... No soy culpable…_

Cada vez más nervioso por no darle yo una respuesta inocua, acabó por profanar su fuerza hasta creer yo que me explotarían las extremidades.

-¿¡Quién coño es!?-su saliva salpicó mi rostro.

 _¡Tú eres el culpable!_

Sorprendiéndole a medida que lagrimas fluían, no podía dejar de pensar que él lo había jodido todo.

-Lo siento, papá-susurré, llorando a lágrima viva-. E-ese hombre me… me…

-Lo sabía-pretencioso, me abrazó, soltando que jamás volvería a dejarme sola, totalmente convencido de su teoría del secuestro-. A partir de ahora me quedaré en casa. No te preocupes, nada de esto volverá a suceder, cariño. Te quiero.

 _¡Tú eres el culpable de todo!_

-Sí-sonreí-. Yo también te quiero… papá.

La furgoneta cruzó velozmente a mi lado. La había reconocido y esperaba que él también a mí.

Erwin ya pensaba en todo lo que íbamos a hacer hoy. Era capaz de verlo en su rostro caucásico, completamente iluminado por la idea de comer en una heladería, para después correr a nuestras relaciones sexuales.

Mi cerebro, codicioso por escapar, murmuró algo que me hizo sonreír: _Mátalo. Mata a Erwin Smith._

Y el pobre tonto, contento por qué yo llorara y sonriera y obedeciera, no se daba cuenta de nada. Tenía ganas de ver de qué manera iba a tomarse que **Reader** , su querida y bonita **Reader** , le pusiera una pistola o un arma blanca en su cuerpo.

La idea misma, era fascinante. Y solo mi esperanza podía ayudarme en tal tarea… Al menos, en una parte de ella.

Se acabó el siempre pedir perdón por cosas de las que no me arrepiento. De aguantarlo encima de mí, de soportar su sudor y aliento en mí nuca los días que se encontraba de buen humor...

Se acabó volver a casa.

Todo se ha ido al garete y Erwin Smith solo podía morir por lo que siempre me negaba (irme), y por lo que siempre me había hecho (violarme).

Las palabras volvieron, incesantes, insistentes, aunque yo ya había aceptado el contrato.

 _Mátalo. Mata a Erwin Smith y así, por fin, serás libre._

 _¿Lo prometes?_

 _Lo prometo._

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Nunca pensó que hacerlo sería tan sencillo. Matar a alguien no le parecía una tarea fácil... Pero lo había sido. Había sido sorprendentemente fácil y eso le asustaba. Porqué también había sido extremadamente fácil matar a la mujer. A la mayor…

Por más que frotaba sus manos bajo el agua caliente de la repisa, al joven no le era posible desquitarse la sangre imaginaria que corría por sus guantes negros. Tirados a la basura y requemados con un mechero.

Su pensamiento no le decía nada.

Su corazón le parecía que había dejado de latir en cuanto la bala atravesó a la víctima suya.

No quería verse al rostro y, por ello, aún permanecía cabizbajo frente al espejo, cubriéndose este con una capucha negra. Lo único que le quedaba puesto tras llegar a casa… Se había bañado tres veces y tirado la ropa, pero no lograba nada…

Abruptamente y sin avisar, uno de sus ojos corrió a buscarlo, repleto de impaciencia.

Aquel fue su fin de esconderse.

No pudo evitar emitir un chillido sordo al ver sangre en su mejilla de piel beige. Descubriendo que, realmente, había matado a alguien.

Angustiado, con temblores en la punta de sus dedos mojados, casi desesperado recogió el teléfono móvil que él le había regalado tras un año de compromiso.

 _¡Austin! ¡Austin! ¡AUSTIN!_

Impactó el aparato negruzco en su oreja, dejándola roja. Varios Vamos se reproducían sin cesar, en voz baja, a la espera de que Austin le concediera el honor de venir a su casa. Que le tranquilizase como solo él sabía…

 _Lo sentimos. El teléfono que ha marcado está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Deje un mensaje después de la señal._

 **PIM**

 _¡No, joder! ¡No!_

Regresó a marcar nuevamente el número, pero el mensaje se reprodujo hasta que dejó de intentarlo. Cayendo desplomado al suelo azulado del baño. Riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo…

Realmente, nadie recuerda cuando o como llegó al balcón del apartamento.

Un perro al que su dueña distraída paseaba notó una extraña sensación y comenzó a gruñir, indeciso de lo que se trataba porqué era incapaz de percibirlo. De hecho, nadie más fue capaz de decir cuándo o como saltó Jean Kirschtein desde su hogar hasta que su cuerpo quedó aplastado contra el vehículo que residía bajo suyo. Al menos, nadie humano lo vio.

….. **Narrador/Mike-Narrador**

" _-Deprisa-me susurró una vez hube cogido el ritmo de la situación aun sin saber todavía cómo había logrado ocurrir-. Más deprisa, ¡más deprisa! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue, por Dios santo, sigue!-un gemido largo y tendido se cernió sobre ambos al dejar salir al Asmodeo que anteriormente había guardado por vergüenza y dejadez-. Sí… Así. ¡Así, Mike!-apasionadamente, recorrió sus labios finos por toda mi mejilla hasta perderme en su carne._

 _Empalada sobre mi aturdida persona; notaba su respiración, su corazón latir a un ritmo lento a pesar de la emoción, recordando yo las palabras que todo lo habían desencadenado:_

 _-Tengo mucho trabajo. Quizá no pueda ir a cenar…"_

Prefería no buscarle el sentido a algo tan trivial por el simple hecho de lo que aquel acto significaba.

Hanji había aparecido en el aparcamiento de comisaria, justo cuando se disponía a hacer una agradable visita a la residencia actual de Reiner Braunn, que ahora veía casi con nostalgia. Repasando sus peculiaridades de arriba abajo, comparando estas con su esposa que, tal y como le había introducido en el vehículo, había salido.

 _Un aquí te pillo aquí te mato de toda la vida, ¿verdad, Hanji?_

Intentando dejar la mente en blanco en vano, acarició el suelo de hierba verdosa hacia la casa. Un enorme jardín lo rodeaba; Mike reconoció unas petunias lucir en un rincón del exterior a medida que el hogar Renz se hacía más cercano y aterrador.

 _Reiner Braunn tiene diecisiete años. Sus padres trabajan en Estados Unidos con puestos empresariales de gran categoría. Algo que les obliga a estar demasiado tiempo fuera del alcance de su hijo y razón por la cual Braunn permanece bajo la tutoría de la viuda Renz; tía materna y madre biológica de Christa Renz, quién deducimos como su prima (lógicamente) y novia de este._

 _Su nivel escolar es excelente aunque no llega a matrícula de honor._

 _A los catorce años fue detenido por un asunto de drogas que su padre solucionó rápidamente, quedando el caso en el olvido y a cargo de los padres._

 _Reiner Braunn estuvo presente en la fiesta donde Petra Ral, Auruo Brossard y Gunther Schulz estuvieron en la vista de los presentes por última vez._

Deduciendo que no habría otra manera de descubrir al enigmático personaje con el que la joven Ral se entendía, un dedo apuntó al timbre para descubrir que la puerta permanecía ligeramente abierta. De lejos sería incapaz de percibirse tal detalle.

Poco a poco, un pequeño empujón fue lo único que faltó a su favor.

El cadáver de Reiner Braunn era visible desde la entrada; Mike abrió los ojos, impresionado por el largo chapoteo que desconocía la procedencia debido a los nervios.

La sangre de la cabeza del muchacho se mezclaba con el agua… Mike no pudo dejar de pensar que parecía sangría incluso cuando comenzó, en voz alta, a comunicar el crimen a sus compañeros a través de su aparato telefónico.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

La mano del doctor manoseó hasta la extenuación el único de mis pies que merecía su atención.

Una serie de pinchazos había estado molestándome desde la agresión y me tenía bastante preocupado.

-¿Te duele?-fue a observar mi abuelo ante la tardana acción del matasanos, que no pudo evitar sonreír, dejando estar el trozo maleable de mi extremidad.

-No-respondí, ingenuamente sonriente aunque aún no sabía el veredicto que pronto dio a entender el hombre titulado, guardando sus manos en la blanca bata que cubría sus espaldas.

-¡Y no me extraña!-rió-Está todo bien, Armin. Es probable que sean los nervios… He tenido casos parecido-alegó hacia mi abuelo y no a mí como era costumbre-. No os preocupéis, pronto podrás regresar a tu vida.

-Gracias, doctor. Por todo-mi abuelo y este estrecharon sus manos hasta perderse en un mar de ruidos que el televisor hipnotizaba hacia mi mente y mi visión. Acaparando la dulce pantalla que esperaba no tardar en ver en mejor estado (se encontraba polvorienta, casi sucia).

No lograba comprender que se expresaba, pero solo con ver en un corto instante la fotografía que los medios de comunicación proporcionaban a los televidentes, pude comprender que la situación no era de chiste; no había gracia en nada aunque la joven presentaba belleza inclusive muerta…

Yo (Armin Arlert) me quedé sin voz que dejara soltar algún tipo de mota sobre el silencio que entonces me pareció que se cernía en la sala.

Era Annie Leonhart.

Era Annie Leonhart.

….. **Narrador/Farlan**

 _-¿Qué es esto?_

 _-Una vieja cicatriz…_

 _Aquello fue el final de nuestra conversación porqué decidió, desde un dolor tan profundo como aquel que sale del alma, que no volveríamos a contraer una discusión que tuviese que ver con esa cicatriz._

 _Esa gran cicatriz negra que delineaba la mitad de su cuello, entre rollizo y suave._

 _-Capítulo 09, "La Magnolia Roja" de Belisa Lianno_

Aunque me hubiese gustado ignorar la llamada que resonaba alrededor de todo el vehículo (escondido en un oscuro callejón), continuar taladrando mi cerebro con palabras de la inventiva Lianno, quedarme dormido en aquella pose tan poco saludable; la palabra LEVI borró el pensamiento de dejarlo atrás. A pesar de que él si lo hubiese hecho en su momento…

-¿Sí?

-Farlan.

Una sonrisa descarada apareció en mí, volviéndose tierna.

 _Siempre tienes esa voz quebrantada, ese ceño fruncido… ¡Que adorable eres, Levi!_

-¡Hola, Levi! ¿Por qué esa voz me da la impresión de que he hecho algo malo? ¿Es por el arma? ¿Quieres que-

-¿Podemos vernos ahora mismo?-interrumpió, descarado, haciéndome fruncir a mi ese ceño que siempre permanecía en lo alto.

-¿Para?

-Eso no puedo comentártelo por teléfono- _Cada vez me pareces menos adorable, Levi…_ -. ¿Conoces la Cafetería Bernard, no?

-Aha-casi asentí, por costumbre.

-Podemos reunirnos allí.

Levi siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de reunir los requisitos necesarios para hacerse algo que él quiere.

Era un ser demasiado carismático; no podía llevársele la contraria fácilmente… Y yo no era precisamente una persona muy diferente.

Por eso me gustaba Levi. Éramos iguales.

-Está bien-carraspeé, haciéndome así el chistoso-. La Cafetería Bernard, está bien.

-Bien-repitió mi querido instigador, aun no oyéndose demasiado dócil.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Algunos despistados habían diferido en apagar las sirenas de algunos coches patrullas. Fatal, hasta cierto punto que atraía a cuantas más moscas mejor. Varias con micrófonos que ya ladraban en busca de noticias suculentas que subastar en medios de comunicación. Hambrientos de billetes de colores.

Mike Zacharies ni siquiera se había atrevido a marcharse. Situado a la derecha de Reiner Braunn. Su cuerpo inmóvil en el agua; parecía flotar en una sangre que no quería distinguir como propia del chico.

-Agente.

 _Reiner Braunn… solo tenía diecisiete años._

-Agente, necesito espacio para examinar el cadáver-al ver su no respuesta, Nanaba evitó las palabras elegantes y acarició el cuello del varón, amistosa más que amorosa-. Mike, por favor.

El individuo olfateó el ambiente con profundidad. Algo que solo había hecho con Hanji (dormida).

 _No huele a nada._

Pero entonces pensó que aquello era demasiado abstracto incluso en su mente completa de necesidad.

 _No. Huele al horror de saber que estás muerto…_

-Mike.

Alguien le llamó, pero no quiso saber ni entender por qué esto había sucedido. Porqué estaba sucediendo todo esto…

Resurgió de los aires nostálgicos del interior; millones de luces comenzaron a acosarle, a hacerle preguntas de índole desconocida porqué deseaba no escuchar, no oír, y así lo hacía. Encaminándose erguido hacia su vehículo, que aparcado ante el hogar destruido de los Renz, esperaba a su dueño tanto como este a él.

Pero su mente en blanco color no podía continuar así para siempre.

Un automóvil de curiosa elegancia se detuvo frente al coche que esperaba montar y relajarse; al menos durante un instante.

Las preguntas tampoco quisieron hacerse esperar para los dos hombres que surgieron del _carruaje_.

Mike pensó que venían del infierno por su ligero olor a azufre.

…No sé equivocó íntegramente.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

La Cafetería Bernard está situada dentro del área meridional de la plaza, entre una tienda de electrónica y una de ropa.

Si me inclino un poco hacia el cristal, que actúa como enorme ventanal, veo a gente pasear tranquilamente como si nada de lo que ocurriese afectase sus más mediados sentimientos. Como si Petra Ral, Auruo Brossard y Gunther Schulz no hubiesen muerto. Como si **Reader ApellidoReader** no sufriera abusos. Ni yo me hubiese visto inmerso en un mundo de pornografía infantil.

Comprendí hace mucho, que la gente es terriblemente superficial y egoísta ante los hechos que les rodean.

-Hey-Farlan apareció en el momento más adecuo, agitando su mano izquierda como un chiquillo. El sabor del té impregnaba mi aliento hasta hacerlo arder; respondí amenamente audible; no moví ni un músculo ni cuando se acomodó dentro del asiento de cuero-¿Cómo estás?

-Vamos al grano.

Ligeramente irónico, asintió ante mi propuesta sin afecto.

-Primero, ¿Qué hiciste con el arma que ti?

-¡Sabía que era por eso!-dictó, alegre-La tengo en mi furgoneta, si quieres-

-Bien, bien. Te creo… De momento. Además, no la necesito. Al menos, ya no.

-¿Por qué?

-No te incumbe.

Una sonrisa sueltamente fingida dio a entender que mis respuestas no estaban siendo de su agrado. Sé que no estoy siendo un correcto amigo. De hecho, nunca lo he sido.

" _-¡Levi, ayúdame!"_

-¿Y segundo?-apenas un mínimo de entendimiento se dejó caer sobre mí-Dijiste _Primero_ , ¿Qué es lo segundo?

Comprendí hace mucho, en el mismo tiempo que abracé los ideales negativos de la humanidad, que nunca se me había dado bien mentir. Y abundantemente menos, a un amigo como lo era Farlan Church.

-Es complicado…

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y en exceso para mi adorable amigo.

-Sí-sonreí-, claro-él siempre me hacía sonreír. Incluso en las peores situaciones, _Él_ siempre sonreía.

Siempre.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

 _Cada familia tiene algo de especial que la hace diferente a la anterior. De hecho, una sola familia se puede parecer a un solo individuo. Puede ser un trabajo, puede ser una afición, ¡incluso un coche! O-lo que suele ser más común-puede ser un escándalo._

 _Un escándalo también puede deberse a diferentes formas de actuar: violencia, sexo o muerte suelen ser los comunes y de significado tabú para la sociedad en la que vivimos._

 _Mi familia, de la que solo permanezco yo entre trozos de cristal que son mi cuerpo deshecho, padece una de esas crisis escandalosas._

 _Un escándalo que puede incluir sexo sin negación de los actos del individuo que veo ahora en la cama que compartimos y compartió, dormido… Al menos, eso parece entre un hilo de sangre que resurge en gotas-como perlas-de sus labios entreabiertos._

 _Ahí estoy. Observando sin inmutarme…_

 _Creía que se levantaría en algún instante y, convertido en un hambriento zombi, saldría a buscarme. Pero aquello eran fantasías de una niña muerta._

 _Erwin Smith._

 _Su nombre es Erwin Smith._

 _Erwin Smith está muerto (el zombi a que me niego de quitar ojo). Y yo, por fin, soy libre de él._


	10. Capítulo 9

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

La niña hubiese preferido no tener que actuar de este modo. Tan precipitado, tan infantil y desesperado… Pero él tampoco le dejó demasiadas opciones de cordura después del hecho.

" _-Me encuentro mal, papá._

 _Tensa, su voz sonó lejana para Erwin, quién deshizo los nudos de su camiseta; cayó al suelo suavemente, recorriendo su cuerpo como manos enormes se disponían a hacer sin los antebrazos de_ _ **Reader**_ _estorbando la misión. "_

Ella le detuvo. Y no por primera vez.

" _-Papá-advirtió; Erwin destruyó aquello que le impedía avanzar; sujetó a la menor por la cintura-. Papá._

 _-Odio eso-besó el cuello desnudo,_ _ **(color de piel)**_ _, ante suyo-. Odio que me llames así."_

Aquella vez había sido tremendamente dolorosa… Erwin forzó las sensaciones que solían ser delicadas (inclusive si dolía igualmente en su anterioridad… En comparación, lo que provocó el hombre fue el horror de un fuego terrorífico). La sostuvo contra el suelo-en presencia de la entrada- y miradas iracundas brillaron hasta la extenuación.

" _La quinceañera quiso regresar a una pose más cómoda, pero Smith negó lo que intentaba como ella había intentado hacer con él._

 _A pesar de que no dijo nada, culpando así a la tensión entre ambos,_ _ **Reader**_ _leyó claramente lo que sus ojos acuosos—marinos, de un obscuro fondo—pronunciaban a gritos: MENTIROSA."_

Ella no pudo detenerlo.

Se sorprendió de su comportamiento entre sudor y ojos abiertos, ya que solía idolatrarla.

Susurró _Cinco_ , cuando él la arrastró hacia la habitación.

Él se quedó dormido enseguida. Y ella no pudo lograr encontrar el sueño.

Un error por parte de ambos…

" _-Papá-dijo con voz casposa, sosteniendo una bandeja que su padrastro no pudo ignorar-. He hecho algo para ti"_

La receta no había sido tan sencilla en realidad. Era una ardua tarea disimular cuchillas de afeitar dentro unas deliciosas magdalenas.

" _-Gracias-dijo él, recogiendo el plateado objeto que_ _ **Reader**_ _le ofrecía"._

No pudo esperar a probar una.

 **Reader** se sentó frente a él, a observar cómo se ahogaba en su propia sangre una vez las afiladas asesinas hicieron su función esperada.

Tuvo la ligera emoción de decir unas últimas palabras frente aquel que ahora ayuda pedía sin voz, pero se sintió idiota al pensar que no servía de nada dejar libres a estas de sus labios secos.

Al fin y al cabo, pronto se reencontrarían en el llamado Infierno.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

-¿Perdón?

-¿Sabes dónde vive Kenny?

Un acto reflejo que Farlan Church tenía en situaciones incomodas era agachar la cabeza hasta no lograr verle los ojos aguamarina que no lograba esconder su flequillo, entre castaño y rubio. La situación había derivado en ello.

-¿Por…? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Por asuntos personales-ojos de suplicio quisieron hacerme ceder-. Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.

-¡Y una mierda!-algunos personajes del lugar quisieron saber más de la situación y, aunque a mí no me gustaban los gritos, sabía que ha Farlan no le importaba nada de eso. Estaba harto de mis excusas baratas. Porqué lo eran. Siempre había dado excusas baratas a él-¡E-esto es de los dos! ¡De los dos!

-No esta vez.

-¿Tienes pesadillas?- _Claro_ , dijo mi mente y no mi boca-¡Yo también! ¡Nunca creí que tuviéramos tanto en común, Levi, Levi!

-Farlan-el volumen no solo llamaba la atención de otras mesas, inclusive las camareras comenzaron a desdicharnos con la mirada-, baja el volumen. No hace falta gritar.

-¡Ja! ¡Cuando hablamos de Kenny siempre hace falta gritar!

La ausencia de todo ruido (o sonido) dejó mucho que distar en recuerdos que no lograron llegar a más que imágenes en pausa.

-Lo siento… No… No puedo hablar de él…

-Ya.

-Lo siento-increíblemente, comencé a pensar que todos aquellos melancólicos recuerdos simplemente se reprodujeron en su mente destrozada que corría a través de su visión-… Echo de menos a Isabel…

-Lo sé-corregí inmediatamente-. Yo también.

Llorando en medio del sonido de las tazas tintinear, agradecía que todo fuera un murmullo de nuestro universo desgarrador. Creado por Kenny Ackerman en una infancia que, ojalá, jamás se hubiese logrado producir.

bip—bip—bip—bip…

Cada movimiento vibratorio recurría a un calambre para hacerme alterar de lo que ocurría.

-Disculpa-solté sin ningún motivo que me obligase a ello pues, Farlan, había dejado de escucharme al fundirse en los recuerdos que, al parecer, a ni uno solo de lo que allí vivimos. Sentimos…

bip—bip—bip—bip…

En otras circunstancias y como labor de mi oficio, lo hubiese cogido. Pero no esta vez.

 _No_.

Porqué, por fin, iba a ser un buen amigo.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

Farlan hizo un movimiento brusco. Escondiéndose de sí mismo entre la oscuridad de sus brazos cruzados.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Mike aspiró profundamente en presencia de Darius Zhakly, quién hizo lo mismo al comprender la negativa de contactar con Levi Ackerman.

-Maldita sea…-un vocablo vulgar e insonoro que dirigía su propósito hacia agentes de una división superior. Cada vez más numerosos y que los obligaban a retirarse sin desdén de la escena del crimen.

No se arrepentía de sus acciones aun su conocimiento sobre el hombre al que muchos admiraban. Era la Ley. Y la Ley en demasiadas ocasiones es injusta.

 _Levi Ackerman…_

-¿Usted es Darius Zhakly?

La voz irreconocible de un enigmático caporal dejó su respiración a cero. Los pulmones se le cerraron por completo hasta creer que absorbía parte de la sangre que recorría sus venas rojas y azules.

-Sí-fingió no sentir nada. No debía comportarse de manera emocional delante de una organización como lo era el FBI. Aunque eso significara tirar todos los esfuerzos por la borda; deshacerse del caso como un pañuelo usado.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

Las tardes en las que no me encontraba visionando películas con mi único familiar, Annie solía leerme versos de Lord Byron, inducida por único sentimiento de búsqueda de identidad que conseguía adjuntarse a unas mismas emociones que el fallecido en Grecia mitológica.

Antes del accidente no conseguía entender por qué mi novia se identificaba con el lujurioso Byron… La recuerdo resoplar semanas después, insistiendo en recibir una respuesta en cuanto a su relación con Bertholdt Fubhar se refiere.

-Armin.

Persona anciana, pariente mío; mirada decrépita dejó fluir hacia a mí, que en un ligero respingo vi a agentes a su lado. Luciendo estos un ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces, era tu novia?-concluyó Riko Breshka, moviendo de un lado a otro un bolígrafo de gran calidad entre sus dedos. Su mirada intimidante lograba inconscientemente su propósito.

-Bueno, algo así… Sí…

El crujido del instrumento aumentó la tensión que Breshka tenía el semblante de acarrear constantemente.

-¿Sí o no?

Incluso la duda creció en mí. ¿Realmente habíamos sido algo más que tres polvos desesperados?

-…Sí.

-Bien-refunfuñó; descruzó las piernas-. ¿Sabes de alguien que pudiera o quisiera hacerle daño?

-Bueno, no. Hacía mucho que no hablábamos… Al menos desde que poco después ingresó en el centro de desintoxicación.

-¿Por qué razón ingresó?

-Por problemas con el alcohol-fue tarde cuando mi mente procesó que aquello no debería haber surgido nunca de mis labios-. U-un amigo mío… Bueno, un amigo de ambos… Murió por ello… Por su alcoholismo.

-¿Podrías decirme quién era ese amigo?

Me sorprendió no escuchar, al menos, un suave Lo siento de su parte.

Tragué saliva en contrarresto de la preparación de su libreta; tapizada de piel.

-Bertholdt Fubhar.

Apuntó contiguamente.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? El accidente.

-Hará un año.

-¿Crees que sus padres podrían tener algún rencor guardado hacia-regresó una dudosa vista hacia su cuaderno-… Annie Leonhart?

-…Supongo- _No. No lo sé_ -… No lo sé. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos…

-Ya-gruñó, para a continuación levantar su atapiado trasero de la silla de madera que mi abuelo, amablemente, le había ofrecido como buen caballero-. Gracias por tu ayuda-necesitó un segundo antes de recordar el nombre de su única pista del crimen cometido contra Annie. Yo-, Armin. Si necesitamos más de ti no dudaremos en llamarte. Espero que estés disponible las veinticuatro horas… Esto no es un juego de niños. Se ha cometido un asesinato.

-So-soy consciente…

-Bien.

Quise decir algo más ante su marcha precipitada, rápida, en la que vitoreaba el nombre de su fogoso y tímido a la vez compañero, que entretenido se había mantenido, charlando del mismo asunto (y probablemente otras) con la persona anciana que de mí se hacía cargo.

Pero pensé que no hacía falta.

Confiaba plenamente en Levi Ackerman, que nunca, tiempo atrás, había fallado a los que lográbamos confiar en él.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Lo peor que conducir carente de trabajo, es conducir exhausto a la espera de una mujer [Hanji Zoe] que no tardara en lanzarse a sus brazos una vez halla atravesado la puerta. ¡Puede que no tarde ni eso incluso!

Mike Zacharies nunca había tenido el vicio de fumar. Pero ahora entendía por qué este había comenzado después de ser _despedido_ por su esposa.

El completo silencio se esfumó de cabo a rabo cuando el cuarenta y dos mensaje de voz de Hanji resonó en el vehículo, provocando sensaciones insensatas por parte del varón, que, siguiendo las positivas normas de circulación según los vehículos, frenó tranquilamente. Un rojo destellante iluminaba el interior de su Cadillac. Obtenido recientemente en un concurso absurdo al que Hanji le obligó a participar casi por aburrimiento.

Dando un vistazo al interior del automóvil, se dio cuenta de lo poco y lo lejos que se encontraba el aniversario de Sonny y Bean.

 _4 años. Que locura…_

Nacieron prematuros, el día catorce, y a escasos momentos pareció que no lo contarían. Especialmente Sonny, que nació con una respiración demasiado dificultosa; no podía absorber oxígeno; se ahogaba, los médicos debieron encarcelarlo entre cristales transparentes para que, al día siguiente, les dijeran una buena noticia.

-¡Le he dicho que no puede pasar!

-¡E-ese es mi hijo! ¡Es mi hijo!

-¡Señora, que…! ¡NO PUEDE PASAR! ¡AHORA NO PUEDE!

Un hombre joven intentaba detener el paso (como bien sus gritos contra esta indicaban) a una anciana que pronto se hubo derrumbado sobre su ser. Mike quiso saber de la situación que le había llevado a tanto, pero el semáforo ya estaba en verde y no quiso entrometerse en un caso que tampoco le dejarían resolver.

 _Ya está bien._

….. **Narrador/Reader**

No había olvidado la letra. Las clases de piano habían procurado programarla en mi memoria para siempre.

 _FA FA MI FA LA SOL FA MI FA SOL LA SI SOL LA FA FA MI FA FA SOL LA SOL SOL FA MI FA SOL LA SI SOL FA DO SI LA SOL LA_

 _..._

TURN TORN

El sonido del cuervo me indicó que alguien había logrado atravesar el umbral de rosas de mi madre y acceder a él. Silenciosa, adquirí una actitud fría hasta que una voz temblorosa, nada segura, dijo lo que esperaba oír:

-Q-quiero ayudarte… Te quiero muchísimo, por favor, ábreme.

Era él.

Sonreí.

Ya era demasiado tarde, pero era él.

-Mi esperanza-susurré, antes de girar el pomo y darle paso a mí otra vez.

-Hola, guapa-respondió, como si nada le estuviese pasando aunque yo bien sabía que era mentira. A los dos se nos daba estupendamente mentir. Sobre todo a él. Supo, al instante, que había acabado con Erwin Smith al no notar su presencia activa, y de gran posesividad, en el que era nuestro hogar-¿Y tú papaíto?-preguntó.

Me introdujo, al instante, en su idea de sumergirlo en el barro de la noche de nuestro jardín.


	11. Capítulo 9,5

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

En el silencio justo de sin palabras pero con sonidos de la gente caminar y los trenes marchar, hombre y mujer intercambiaron dinero y billetes hacia un destino sin importancia alguna.

-Que tenga un buen viaje-anunció él, sonriendo cómo su trabajo le permitía demostrar junto a mejillas sonrosadas por el calor que producía la cabina.

Ella, al contrario, asintió del mismo modo, andando a la espera de un destino que le habían escogido tras esconderse en el lugar de siempre.

De sus labios, un tarareo comenzó a aprovechar el mundanal ruido para pasar desapercibido entre los demás humanos. Luciendo un largo abrigo nuevo, botas y cabello resplandeciente de rojo.

Al sentarse elegantemente al lado de un bonachón, este le sonrió tal lo había hecho el anterior muchacho.

-¿A dónde se dirige?

La adulta le mostró el billete antes que darle una respuesta.

-Oh-dijo, palpándose las rodillas-, es un sitio muy bonito. ¿Va a visitar a algún familiar?

-Voy a ver a mi abuela-mintió, descarada.

El sigilo regresó de abrumante manera, pero el varón [regordete y vestido de traje] intentó conversar hasta la venida de su vehículo.

-¿Cómo se llama? Yo soy Ralph. Ralph Queen.

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, la joven sonrió entonces.

-Isabel. Isabel Magnolia.


	12. Capítulo 10

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

La luz comenzó entre espacios vacíos a descubrir todo lo que la sala o habitación guardaba: medicamentos, utensilios… Vamos, todo lo que unos forenses experimentados necesitan para ejercer su trabajo. A pesar de que igualmente se había dictaminado cómo accidente y no cómo asesinato.

El FBI no quiso los cadáveres desgastados de los muchachos: "No tienen que ver con el caso. No es su modo de actuar como es el caso de las víctimas encontradas hoy", mencionó uno de ellos, altivo y creyendo en que era _Hoja Plateada_ el verdadero culpable de encontrar a una mujer de cuarenta años fallecida en la bañera. Corte rectangular e inacabado este en las muñecas; cercenado el cuello para acelerar el proceso.

Moblit bostezó mientras cerraba la puerta tras la espalda recta de Nanaba, que no había pronunciado palabra desde su último intercambio de mensajes; anoche. Berner hablaba constantemente de su anciana madre y de lo que era capaz de hacer a pesar de ser de estatura baja y ser una mujer de ochenta años. Su compañera ya no le escuchaba y eso él lo reconocía y sabía sin remordimiento o rencor alguno. No le importaba pues siempre había resultado así.

Abruptamente se dio cuenta de que la tensión en los hombros de la fémina era demasiado. Al preguntarle pudo comprobar de primera mano cómo el lugar se encontraba patas arriba y los ojos acuosos de ella se reafirmaban hasta jadeos involuntarios y una capa de agua sobre su mirada. La palma tapó la boca entreabierta que dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

Moblit salió rápidamente, en busca de ayuda o de un aviso quizá.

Nanaba se quedó allí, viendo cómo los cadáveres de Petra Ral, Auruo Brossard y Gunther Schulz habían desaparecido bajo un suspiro de incógnita. Algo que Berner pronto comenzó a vociferar por el departamento. A los pocos que allí se encontraban, al menos.

Aun el acoso de un recuerdo incoloro, Levi apretó sus sienes con el dedo pulgar e índice, en un intento de calmar su evidente resaca y ojeras que lo probaban.

Antes que tocar a un timbre desestabilizador de mentes, dio toquecitos suaves al acceso del hogar inquebrantable de Erwin Smith. No hubo nada que indicara la estancia del hombre o la niña vestida con zapatos de mujer. Demasiado grandes para ella…

-Hola-dijo o anunció, tan bajito que era muy probable que no se hubiese oído ni él.

El dolor de cabeza superaba con creces a la ayuda pedida y eso lo hacía todo muy difícil de superar el obstáculo que separaba el mal del exterior. Quizá peor.

-Erwin, soy yo-picó de nuevo-. Erwin-suspiró pesadamente al momento que la fuerza reunida lanzó en dos golpes secos la puerta cerrada hacia un costado para dejarle entrada, que pisó a paso grácil mientras parloteaba el nombre de Smith, en su momento de inquirirle y las memorias de hace tres semanas se hacían presentes. Como era el caso del beso de Farlan y su ida nostálgica cuando él se negó a continuar con el espectáculo-… Erwin. ¿Erwin?

Todo se encontraba en un perfecto orden.

No había rastro de nadie. Ni siquiera del viento.

-¿Hola? ¿Erwin?-tragó saliva, la intuición le obligaba a pensar que no hacía falta ni observar el piso de arriba: estaría, de igual forma, vacuo-¿Niña?

La cantinela de su móvil le distrajo entonces, obligándose a cogerlo.

….. **Narrador/Farlan**

 _-Lo contaré todo._

 _No pude evitar levantar una ceja ante una frase como aquella, tan incierta en el momento que íbamos a fumar un poco de cannabis importado._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Esto que haces… Las chicas… Lo contaré todo-lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su mejilla, inconsciente de sus propios sentimientos que ahora no paraban de lucirse ante mí, que totalmente sonriente continué con mi tarea de fumar y ponerme ciego-… No quiero… No quiero hacer esto más…_

 _-Drógate y no sentirás nada, estúpida-solté de pronto, yendo hacer daño como el que más pues me estaba ofendiendo su actitud caprichosa._

 _-¿Q-…?-furiosa y derrochando gotas de agua salada desde sus ojos, me enfrentó al levantarse de un brinco revolucionario-¡No todo se soluciona drogándose!_

 _-Emborráchate, me da igual-aquello la sorprendió todavía más, quedando perpleja junto a líneas de tristeza marcadas y sobresalientes en su faz de siempre bondadoso carácter-. ¿Lo tuyo no era el alcohol? ¿Qué pasa?-paseé su cigarro apagado bajo su nariz, tentándola a lo molesto-¿No fuiste tú la que querías divertirte? ¿No fuiste tú la que quiso ganar dinero rápido porqué le gustaba la idea de ser rica? ¿No fuiste tú la que quiso estar conmigo porqué te encantaba como te hacía reír y vivir la vida?_

 _De un manotazo, echó a un lado el artefacto, hundiéndose este en la tierra de alguna jardinera vecinal. Limpiándose las lágrimas que continuaban su curso a pesar del esfuerzo por esfumarlas._

 _-¡Yo no quería tener que hacerle una felación a mi profesor y director! ¡Ni mantener relaciones con-_

 _-Anda, cállate, asquerosa-clamé nuevamente, haciéndola retroceder un paso, precavida-. Tú querías la vida fácil y la vida fácil para las mujeres es dejar su cuerpo bonito a los hombres para cobrar por ello-Petra frunció el ceño, claramente ofendida, pero tampoco sabía que yo no había conocido ni otra vida ni a otro tipo de mujer-. ¿Qué? ¿Te enfadas? Pues enfádate. Yo no pienso disculparme ni devolverte lo que sea que estés buscando._

 _La muchacha apretó los puños, cada vez más furiosa y menos nostálgica._

 _-…Eres… eres un enfermo…_

 _Abruptamente reí, echando medio cuerpo atrás, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna que se ofrecía fuera de aquel edificio._

 _-Todos estamos enfermos, querida. De hecho, tú lo estabas incluso cuando te conocí-vi el sonrojo en sus mejillas y aquello se acentuó al mediar de mis palabras crueles-. Borracha todo el día, de discoteca en discoteca y acostándote con todos. Especialmente con ese amigo tuyo tan feúcho…_

 _-¡Auruo no es feo!_

 _-Es un cardo malayo que no vale para nada-el silencio se acentuó a base del humo de mi cannabis-. Tú aun tienes oportunidades. Pelirroja, guapa… No sé. Te irá bien aquí. Y, créeme, follarte a una mujer o dos es mucho mejor que un hombre de dos metros y obeso te penetre por el culo, eso te lo aseguro._

 _El vestido amarillo y estampado de flores anaranjadas no pegaba con el lugar en absoluto. Era demasiado alegre y desinhibido de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Al lado de unos apartamentos abandonados, en medio de un cielo negro, sin luna ni estrellas. Un poco tétrico todo para el traje de una princesa de cuento._

 _Alzando la faz penetrante entonces, vi como sujetaba la cintura de su vestimenta hasta casi rasgarla de su sitio._

 _-Estoy… embarazada…_

 _-¿Y qué?-respondí de muy mal humor. Me cansaban aquellas actitudes, impropias de una mujer, de una niña buena-¿Quieres ver al doctor Willcox? ¡Pues gana dinero!_

 _Apretó los labios, completamente frustrada ante mis oídos sordos a su embarazo no planeado._

 _-¡Eres irritante! ¡No…! ¿¡No piensas hacerte responsable!?_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Es mío? ¿Puedes demostrarlo?-ella se encogió-No. No puedes, asquerosa, porqué te has follado a tantos que no sabes ni quién es el puto padre de ese niño bastardo._

 _De repente, la picardía se hizo presente en una media sonrisa de la joven, que a pesar de mostrar endereza, presentaba un miedo atroz a algo que desconocía. Probablemente yo._

 _-Cuando nazca lo sabré… Y-y-y entonces te enterarás…_

 _Esas últimas palabras resonaron en mí incluso cuando un taxi la llevó a su casa. Durmiendo donde antes había practicado el trabajo que yo mismo le conseguí._

Desnudo sobre la silla de cuero, disfrutaba enormemente de la fémina en mis muslos, en iguales condiciones y observando frenéticamente los crucigramas de las revistas que se encontraban escampadas alrededor de la mesa a la que lograba llegar con suerte.

Recién duchada desprendía buen olor, mientras que yo aún continuaba sudando por nuestro retozo; jugueteando con varios de sus mechones sueltos de un encierro trenzado que profería el cadáver del hombre rubio.

No era tan parecido a los colores que me gustaban en demasía, pero todo podía cambiar…

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo, riendo como una mariposa aleteando, quizá feliz y sonrojada.

Yo también empecé a reírme; tan flojo que costaba reconocerme entre ese olor repugnante que se encaminaba hacia nosotros, provocado que la jovencita taponara con la palma de su mano su aparato olfativo.

-Joder, ¿qué es eso?

-Están quemando algo en la otra sala… No te preocupes, acabará pronto-besuqueé su nuca desnuda, causándole un respingo de curiosidad que acabó con acomodarse en mi pecho-. Por cierto, ¿has pensado en teñirte el pelo alguna vez?

El olor a quemado era cada vez más fuerte y no tuve más remedio que dejar mi lugar para cerrar la puerta de entrada a nuestro vaivén. Y es que no había nada más fuerte que el olor a muerto…

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-Armin, ya lo llevo yo-promulgó este, arrastrando apenas la pequeña maleta negra al interior del apartamento.

-Gracias, abuelo.

Regresar a tu hogar después de tres semanas hospitalizado realmente no es el nova más. Ni siquiera porque la estancia en el lugar de paredes cristalinas se debía, en realidad, a una constante observación de la agresión cometida contra mi ser. Aún con el brazo enyesado tras resbalar y caer en el baño, todavía sin cicatrizar la herida anterior.

Demasiada heroicidad de mi parte para una tarea tan complicada junto a un pie hinchado…

La agente Riko Breshka no volvió a visitarme para hablarme de Annie Leonhart; sin vida.

Levi Ackerman tampoco me aportó datos nuevos sobre la estancia de **Reader** y su caso de delincuencia sexual causado por su propio padre.

-Puedes esperar en tu habitación, si quieres-se inclinó mi único pariente, desde la cocina-. Tengo que preparar la comida y ya sabes lo lento que-

-Sí-interrumpí, sabiendo lo siguiente. Lo de machacarse era cosa de familia-, lo sé, tranquilo. No me importa esperar. Estaré en el ordenador.

Aquel ordenador viejo, grande, de los años noventa y perteneciente a mi difunta madre que lo usaba más bien poco para su empleo en una tabacalera. Era notaria.

Su pantalla negruzca parecía gris por su poco uso, igual que el resto de su marco y teclado, de un color carne gastado y horrible, ya que había sido recogido en un vertedero cuando tenía yo dos años. El viejo, al parecer, fue destruido por uno de sus cafés matutinos.

Entusiasmado por contactar con el colegio, a quién debería dar una explicación sobre mi extremidad rota, buscando mensajes subliminales de este me introduje en mi correo electrónico, con una media sonrisa adornándome el rostro caucásico.

Paseé el ratón arriba y abajo, cliqué correos [los pocos que tenía] al azar, esperanzado de encontrar lo buscado; pero fue más que inútil.

Suspiré, imaginándome las prisas a última hora de los empleados escolares sin contar que faltaba tan poco para dejar atrás las vacaciones de primavera y comenzar un nuevo trimestre que me daría el descanso que necesito de mi propio descanso.

A medida que mis ojos [de un suave color azul que no se decantaba por intenso] reciclaban la mayoría de publicidad engañosa, no pude evitar dejar salir un sonido sordo de impresión al comprobar unas grandes letras de uno de ellos llamarme a gritos desde un lugar ficticio:

- **READER** -

Sin más menciones; ningún correo electrónico que pudiese identificar como suyo pero tampoco podría debido al pasar de los años.

Intrigado por el interior, acaricié un par de veces la tentación para introducirme en lo que tuviese que decirme desde hacía tres días [según indicaba el mensaje].

El volumen apagado ayudaba a no ceder a la desesperación de esos ruidos irregulares que seguramente, ambos producían sin cesar ante mi mirada impactada que pronto se hizo palabras.

-¡ABUELO!-oí un golpe alrededor pero no me paré a sospesar en ello-¡Abuelo, abuelo, ABUELO!

Gritaba como si estuviese sucediendo en ese instante, delante de mí ser de encogido corazón, cuando ya había sucedido… Y seguramente seguía sucediendo.

-¡Abuelo!

….. **Narrador/Reader**

 _El vestido rojizo entremezcló su aura con el aire al mismo tiempo que la luz lo iluminaba, causando un efecto de llamas enternecedor; fluctuándose todavía más al voltear, como una bailarina, alrededor de aquella barra de hierro; fría y resbaladiza de vez en cuando._

 _Oí su risa y pasos acercarse a mí cuando mordí mi labio inferior al frenar aquel paseo por la habitación en segundos._

 _-Estarías mucho más guapa con el pelo rojo…-mencionó, produciéndose un fruncir de ceño cuestionable en mi frente; bufando, sarcástica._

 _-¿Tú crees?_

 _-Seguro… El rojo es un color que me encanta-enfatizó, acariciando mi cabello_ _ **(ondulado, liso…)**_ _sin soltar la cámara; quién continuaba su labor-. ¿Por qué no te lo tiñes? Seguro que a ese amigo tuyo también le gustaría…_

 _-¿Qué amigo?-manoseé su mano sin apartarla. Su tacto cálido me derretía de forma paternal._

 _-Del que me hablaste-el rostro adoptó en mí una expresión nostálgica, casi seria y triste-… Seguro que le encantará verte posando cómo lo haces…_

 _De un manotazo aparté su muñeca de mi cuello, halando algunos de mis cabellos en consecuencia para alejarme, descalza, de aquel montículo donde él se quedó; viéndome la espalda junto a sus gafas de filme de terror, encorvado por su altura._

 _-Solo lo hago para ti-refunfuñé, recogiendo los periódicos viejos que siempre usaba como entretenimiento, sin saber muy bien el porqué._

 _Cauteloso aunque sonoro, me rodeó el cuello hasta el punto de apretarlo con una de sus extremidades [probablemente la izquierda], asfixiándome un poco aun sin maldad; era simple cariño._

 _-¡Oh, vamos, nena, no te enfades!_

 _La faz suya debió adquirir una faceta de sorpresa; nunca antes le había apartado de mi lado delante de una sensación amorosa._

 _Una vez recogidos los papeles de forma ordinaria, me encaminé hacia el portal que hacía de entrada, atravesándolo sin decir absolutamente nada más que Me voy a caminar un rato._

 _Furiosa por mencionar a alguien inmencionable desde sus labios, la fémina, de tan pelo rojizo [que él me demandó hace poco] que cruzó a mi costado junto a botas altas y gran andar de caderas, me hicieron detener un instante para observarla introducirse de donde yo acababa de surgir. Totalmente quieta y perturbable hasta que decidí regresar a la tarea de mantenerme enfadada; caminando sin poder siquiera salir al exterior._

 _La primera de las puertas que me encontré dentro aquel edificio derruido y abandonado también provocó que girara la cabeza: un varón bebía incesante latas de cerveza a medida que el tarareo que profería se hacía pastoso; en el medio de aquel compartimento, unos huesos requemados de negro…_

 _Parecían decirme que huyera de allí… Pero antes que nada pudiese obedecer, unos brazos, fuertes y peludos, me arrastraron al interior de otro compartimento; no muy alejado del anterior._

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

 _El olor a cigarrillo se le metió en las fosas nasales tan rápidamente que abruptamente tuvo que toser, instintivo._

 _-Es mona, parece un ratoncito perdido-dijo ella, distrayéndose de su función un poco, antes de continuar inhalando el aire contaminado que encendió por sí misma._

 _-Ni lo es ni lo parece._

 _Farlan se encontraba inquieto, pero aclaparado frente a la mesa donde anteriormente hizo el amor. Si era así cómo podía describirlo._

 _-¿Pues por qué te la tiras?_

 _Vanidoso y recargado de una mano, alzó la otra en señal de incógnita; igualmente las cejas y la sonrisa._

 _-Ya sabes cómo son las chicas de su edad-la mujer asintió, pensando que ella había sido también una chica de su edad-. No pueden resistirse a mí, preciosa._

 _Gruñendo de frustración, la fémina apagó el artefacto en el suelo, dejando una mancha obscura que después pisoteó._

 _-Lo sé. ¿Tú eres el mejor, no?-sonrió, fingiendo, acompañada de él al segundo._

 _-Claro que sí-apretó su pelo, tiroteando hacia su persona sin llegar a moverla del todo-. Y tú también serás la mejor sí…_

 _-Lo he hecho-indicó, raudal-. No te preocupes._

 _El sonido de fuerza en su risa retumbó en el cuarto._

 _-¿Y la niña rubita?_

 _-De camino a China._

 _Dejó en paz su color favorito en ella [y todas las mujeres que pudiese conseguir], tumbándola de un golpe sobre el inmueble, donde gimió al colocársele encima._

 _-Jean a muerto-dictó, mientras el otro mordisqueaba su pecho al desquitarle algunos botones de la gabardina-. He visto a la policía en su casa cuando he llegado… Al parecer, se ha tirado-pensó que no quedaba bien aquel dialecto-…Se ha suicidado-Farlan la desquitó de sus botas forzosamente; también de su falda y su ropa interior, mordiéndole las piernas hasta hacerla sangrar-. No le fue fácil matar a la vieja. Yo me encargué del joven… Le dije algo bonito en francés. Aquello tan bonito que me enseñaste…_

 _Church la abofeteó en ambas mejillas, escupiéndole justamente en la punta de su nariz redonda._

 _-¡Cállate, Isabel! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!_ _¡Joder…!-ingenioso y sádico, acogió entre sus dedos una cuchara de madera [no se preguntó porque se encontraba allí], apegándola a los genitales femeninos de la que comenzó a llorar._

 _-… Me llamo Mina…_

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Mike recibió el beso de Hanji justo en la mejilla a pesar de que volteó su rostro a la fuerza para que alcanzara los labios.

Balanceándose como un hada desnuda, surcó el portal hacia el jardín, tumbándose así sobre la hamaca para beber el zumo que Mike había preparado para él; viendo a Sonny y Bean jugar a juegos que solo ella era capaz de comprender con aquella mente suya, tan excéntrica.

A medida que la escena se hacía más tierna que graciosa o fría, el sonido vibrante del artefacto removió su consciencia un segundo antes de apagarlo.

No le interesaba ni quién era, ni que asunto se encontraba tramando, y menos si era del trabajo… Solo deseaba tumbarse al lado de su mujer y apoyarse en su tripa, que pronto empezaría a hincharse según así su ginecólogo.

Ambos suspiraron una vez se hizo realidad la imaginación.

Realmente no tenían nada que contarse a excepción de intentar quererse. Intentarlo…

-¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?

La presencia de Levi Ackerman quedó agazapada por el ruido y el arremolinamiento de personas que recogían fervientemente los documentos sobre sus escritorios, mojándose con las gotas de agua que caían del techo.

-¡Levi!-la fémina rubia produjo un paso acelerado hasta hacerse paso entre los transeúntes compañeros suyos, acercándose casi en un abrazo a Levi, que junto a un ceño de indecisión veía aquel lugar repleto de ruido cuando alguna vez fue de alguna calma.

En vez de preguntarse mentalmente por qué no había sido Hanji o Mike quienes lo habían recibido en una situación así, únicamente parpadeó en un instante corto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Han robado los cuerpos!-respondió inmediatamente Nanaba, avergonzándose al ser consciente de que la pregunta no iba a ella, sino al hombre obeso y decrépito que había aparecido, como por arte de magia, detrás de sí: Darius Zackly, quién inmediatamente dio una pisada adelante.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Zackly suspiró, no sabiendo por dónde empezar.

-Es una larga historia… Y las tuberías rotas nos empaparan si no nos refugiamos primero.

Esperaba que a sus superiores no les importase que alguien como Ackerman regresase a aquel difícil trabajo repleto de moralidad abrumante. Por ello le había llamado y él había corrido tanto para llegar, era una historia demasiado complicada para ser explicada por teléfono.

Levi también repitió el gesto de su nervioso capitán, acariciando su pierna; inquieta interiormente.

-Tengo tiempo-dijo, cavando un poco más su tumba ante Armin Arlet, que confiaba en su persona para ayudar a una niña.

A una niña como él y que no sabía dónde se encontraba ahora... Erwin tampoco.

Arrugó los ojos, pensando instintivamente en ello mientras la espalda de Zackly lo cubría absolutamente todo.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

Sollozaba demasiado, tumbado en la cama, recibiendo miradas inocuas de mi abuelo de vez en cuando; quién observaba aquel video intensamente. Cubriendo yo mis ojos para dejar de escuchar los gemidos de dolor y las posturas, claramente sexuales y vergonzosas. Echando lágrimas sobre las secas.

A continuación del espanto principal, el video produjo imágenes provocativas con cada vez más frecuencia. No me hacía falta verlo; lo sabía.

-Dios mío-profirió mi pariente, apagando al fin la pantalla en un ruido sordo que vi vidrioso gracias a las cientos de gotas que discurrían de mi azul natural-… Armin…

En cuanto mi nombre acarició su lengua en el paladar de su boca, no pude evitar romper en llanto nuevamente, a medida que él me abrazaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sintiéndome desprotegido aun su vocablo continuo de que todo, absolutamente todo, iba a salir bien…

 _¡Es imposible!_ , gritó mi mente, horrorizada; _¿¡Cómo han podido hacerle algo así!?_.

De pronto, dos toques suaves sobre la entrada del apartamento nos llamaron la atención. Y aunque recé que no la abriera, mi abuelo no pudo aguantar las ganas de hacer obra de su buena educación; profiriendo un lloro silencioso yo, unido a la persona a la que el decrépito dejó paso junto a una mirada sorprendida.

-No encuentro… un teléfono…-lloró la que reconocí inmediatamente, cayendo sus rodillas al suelo mientras mi ser caía de la cama.

Al verla, me derrumbé del mismo modo que lo hice al observarla en aquel mensaje aterrador… Estaba magullada, horrible… Terriblemente destrozada.

- **Reader** …-mascullé, hundiéndome en la pared y ella en el suelo, pidiendo constantemente Perdón.

Anciano y precavido se acercó a mí, toqueteando mi hombro para llamar mi atención inexistente en otras cosas que no fuera la puerta del baño que acababa de cerrar.

-Quiere que entres.

Apreté mis pantalones, tembloroso.

-N-no pu-pu-puedo hacerlo… ¡No puedo!

Recordaba el momento crucial del video pornográfico una y mil veces: desnuda, atada de pies y manos y aun así siendo estirada para hacerla abrirse; siendo penetrada por un varón desconocido, cubierta de barro y polvo en el aire donde se encontraba sujeta; golpeada en el rostro… Lanzada al suelo y sodomizada… Golpeada a patadas y puñetazos, rendida en el suelo del lugar… Y, finalmente, recubierta de un líquido negruzco que identifiqué como alquitrán de la cabeza a los pies para volver a ser sodomizada…

-Está asustada, Armin… Le han hecho cosas horribles. Tú lo has visto…-me encogí sobre sí en el sillón, intentando no sentir lo que sentía, aún era inevitable.

El toque en mi cuerpo se afianzó, provocándome un estremecimiento menos profundo respecto al anterior.

-Es tu mejor amiga.

Suspiré, a modo de descargarme de una enorme tensión que no huyó ni aunque se lo pedí.

-Aun así no puedo hacerlo… Es demasiado… Es demasiado…-sollocé de nuevo, aferrándome a lo que tenía: tristeza y dolor que ella debiera estar sintiendo. Encerrada en aquel baño donde resurgía el vapor del agua caliente y las mismas lágrimas que me mencionaron en un murmullo claro.

Alcé el rostro, para verme sujeto de ambos brazos e inclinado al portal que daba a su figura de fémina.

Indeciso, miedoso… Cogí el pomo y entré, viéndola reírse entre gotas de agua salada; risa que yo acompañé de forma parecida hasta que me acerqué, me abrazó, y nos introdujimos en un mar interminable que acabó con besos en las mejillas.

-Lo siento mucho, Armin…

-Déjalo-besuqueaba sus manos-… Déjalo, déjalo…

-Él me dijo que estaría bien… Yo no podía… No podía quedarme allí por más tiempo…

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-sonreí, acariciándole el pelo repleto de alquitrán todavía-. Todo…

-No-me interrumpió, cogiendo mi faz entre sus manos-. Nunca estaré bien, Armin… Nunca-lloró-… Nunca voy a estar bien…

Viéndola derrumbarse sobre mí, mojada, no evité fruncir mi faz, besando su mejilla empapada y produciendo una mueca destartalada.

-Sí. Todo saldrá bien… Yo lo haré así, **Reader** …

-¿…Qué?

….. **Narrador/Farlan**

-¡Me cago en todo!-vociferé, removiéndome entre un costado y otro del cuarto a medida que sus miradas se hacía las culpables-¿¡No podíais haberla vigilado mejor, estúpidos!? ¡Sois unos inútiles!

-¡Sólo hicimos lo que nos mandaste!

-¡Dejarla huir no fue lo que os mandé, desgraciados!-coloqué dos dedos en mis sienes, apretándolas para desquitarme de ese morboso dolor de cabeza que me provocaban ellos-¿¡Creéis que ahora que la habéis dejado huir no se lo dirá a la policía!? ¡Sabe quién soy, ostia!

El plan de iniciación era sencillo: simplemente un cliente encaprichado y multimillonario había pedido un video fuerte donde sexo y degradación de lo femenino se llevase a cabo. Annie no servía para esto y Petra y ella estaban muertas… ¿A quién narices se lo hubiese podido pedir más que a ella? ¿A quién más hubiese podido obligar? Mina era una vieja…

-¡Señoras y señores-en el exterior, colocado justamente en el medio de las cortinas de color amarillo que esperaba él a abrirse, una voz masculina se hacía un hueco para anunciar su nuevo monólogo-, con todos ustedes, Farlan Church!

Llamado me preparé, indicando en un gesto a mis acompañantes una fuga inmediata de aquel escenario que comenzó a abrirse. Dando paso a la luz de los focos, que me iluminaron a mí y mis carismáticas palabras de bienvenida, y a los aplausos de la gente que me admiraba como el buen comediante que era.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

 _A Armin Arlert no le costó nada en absoluto encontrar el nombre de Farlan Church en internet. Era uno de los comediantes más valorados y queridos por el público de la historia universal._

 _ **Reader**_ _lo reconoció al verle lucirse en un monólogo en directo, en un show publicitario llamado Risky & Marie._

 _Simplemente tuvieron que pensar en algo que le hiciese caer de la fama a la ruina, y de la ruina a la destrucción._

 _Aquel espantoso video, aun repleto de sadomasoquismo y espanto, no era posible ser servido como arma: él no estaba allí y, aunque Reader no lo reconociese, pues no se encontraba segura… Armin sabía que había sido él el único culpable._

 _Solo… tenía que hacer unas cuantas fotos inocentes, para substituirlas junto a la pura perversidad para hacerle caer…_

 _Ella deslizó el reverso de su mano suavemente por la cama. Lento. Boca arriba. Su blusa estaba un poco abierta, dejando ver un poco la forma insinuante de sus pechos._

 _-C-cambia de postura, po-por favor…_

 _-Armin…_

 _Y todo saldría bien, ¿no?_

 _¿No?_

 _¿Qué podría pasar si el bien siempre gana, no?_


	13. Capítulo Final

….. **Narrador/Reader**

" _Las palabras no hacían falta para describir el acto atroz. Los jadeos que proferían sobre mi columna, mi cabello, mi ser y mi alma, eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ignorarse el vocablo ruin que deberían usar a medida que el dolor se hacía más punzante y la sangre más coagulada y espesa a través del suelo donde mi rostro se encontraba estampado a causa de su mano; que así lo apretaba._

 _Suspiraba cada vez que azotaba mi trasero, o estiraba mi cabello para voltearme._

 _Al quitarse de encima, no había salvación ni posibilidad de cariño como si había sucedido con papá. Las piernas de varios varones que no conocía se impactaban en mi persona; provocando moratones y sangre… Más sangre de la que había ya..._

 _Y una vez acabada [también] la paliza, la peor paliza de mi vida, no había ayuda ninguna... Solo más horror donde Dios no llegaba a ayudarme._

 _Al fijarme, comprendí que otra chica también estaba donde yo. Huyendo, desnuda, entre lágrimas, al exterior de lo más parecido al Infierno."_

Besaba mis propias rodillas raspadas, encastadas bajo mi barbilla al encontrarse ambas extremidades subidas a una silla de madera; al costado de una ventana abierta que deslizaba brisa suave a mí alrededor. Pensando en que pronto, tan pronto como mi alma lo permitiese…

… _debería prepararme para ello._

 _No tenemos otra oportunidad de acabar con ello._

 _Ni otro lugar tan parecido como aquel…_

….. **Narrador/Levi**

-¡Eh, chaval!

El pelo dorado bailó con el aire primaveral que infundía finales de Marzo al girarse este a verme caminar hacia su ser.

Uniforme y cartera me indicaron fácilmente que las vacaciones habían terminado: empezaba el colegio [el instituto, más bien].

-Hola, Levi-sonrió, tan amable como era-. ¿Qué tal?

-Siento no haberte llamado.

Fue una respuesta demasiado holgazana y sin sentido en aquel instante.

Era cierto. Me sentía muy culpable por haber aparcado algo tan crucial como lo eran los abusos… Pero ni aquella niña ni Erwin podían darme su permiso ni visión para continuar. Habían desaparecido completamente del mapa; aun busqué con poco interés, no encontré absolutamente nada sobre alguna salida en vehículos aéreos o terrenales. Nada…

Armin me veía con falsa seriedad, pero continué con mi discurso pues, al fin y al cabo, sentía que merecía decirlo y él saberlo.

-No he encontrado nada en favor del caso a pesar de no ser considerado por la policía-bufé, pausando-. Al presentarme en su casa, Erwin y su hija no se encontraban allí-rasqué mi cabeza, necesitaba hacerlo para parar y continuar; a modo de calma que no funcionó-. Lo siento. No los encuentro… No los he encontrado, lo siento.

Tras un instante de silencio en el que solo mi culpabilidad se hacía presente y notoria entre la gente que cruzaba a nuestro alrededor, únicamente proferí sorpresa al comprobarlo gruñir falsamente. Diciendo que él también lo sentía de muchas formas; alejándose a medida que el adiós se hacía firme.

Yo no respondí a él. Quedándome sin movimientos que aplicar.

 _¿De qué narices habla?_ ; fruncí el ceño.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

Observo que el Sol brilla para mí en medio del cielo azul y las nubes esponjosas.

Observo que mis compañeros caminan junto a un pasotismo al que me uní; sin saber lo que iba a suceder una vez dentro de aquel recinto del que no muy lejos estaba.

Observo a las chicas mover sus faldas con la hija del viento, la brisa, y pienso en **Reader**.

También veo a los niños corretear. Niños que una vez fuimos ella y yo… Algo que no conseguiremos ser jamás de los jamases.

Incluso pienso… si lograremos concebir una edad adulta, agachando la cabeza al oír las campanadas tocar al son de mis pasos. Dándome la bienvenida al mundo de los muertos con las flores de la primavera.

Sonrío.

Qué ironía.

…

Me besó tras limpiarse la boca con la palma de manera superficial, haciéndome notar mi propio sabor en el músculo que registraba incesante hasta las muelas más recónditas.

Debía reconocer que, a pesar de la extraña sensación, era fantástico… Sumamente fantástico…

-Te veo muy ansioso-dijo de pronto, apartándose para acariciarme el rostro que igualmente sujetaba-… ¿Es bueno esto que hago?

-Mucho…-me sorprendió que ni siquiera lo hubiese pensado; a ella también se lo parecía…

-Qué lástima que haya que parar-coloqué mi mano en su muslo descubierto-… Porqué hay que parar.

Inmediata, recogió la camisa lanzada del suelo, deslizándola nuevamente en su cuerpo semi-amoratado; de espaldas, dejándome observar aquella melena suya de mechones desiguales (el alquitrán la había alcanzado… Lo única solución fueron las tijeras…) balanceándose secamente por el lugar; se veía determinada.

Se acercó a las cientos de fotografías hechas, repasándolas indiferente una tras otra ante mi cansado y alejado yo; exhausto de placer y dolor, como un masoquista…

-Algunas habría que quitarlas-declaró, obscureciendo sus ojos a una mirada de insatisfacción que me enganchó en un suspiro (que de igual forma produje).

-Ta-tampoco importa tanto…

-En esta salgo horrible, Armin.

-Mentira-no sabía a cuál se refería, pero tal y como se encontraba vestida era imposible que hubiera salido mal ninguna en la que ella se lucía; tenía el don de que todo lo que llevase puesto—aunque fuera de terrible gusto—le quedaba estupendamente… Horriblemente genial-. T-tú eres preciosa…

Su persona no renegó de bufar ante el comentario, deshaciéndose de las imágenes dentro de un azulado bolso (desconocía de donde había salido tal objeto) para cargarlo en su hombro izquierdo y dirigirse veloz a la entrada cerrada; murmurando vocablos contra mí que no pasé desapercibidos y que, al fin, me hicieron alzarme de mi lugar:

-Tú y tus palabras simplonas de mierda…

Me resultaba increíble, aun comprensible, el cómo lograba cambiar de personalidad en instantes cortísimos (segundos); era como si cientos de personas residieran en su alma, buscando una manera de expresarse por separado para confusión de los demás.

La dulce, la apasionada, la agresiva… Todas ellas eran **Reader ApellidoReader**. Todas creadas a partir de situaciones que no deberían haberse producido jamás.

Y no solo a ella, a nadie.

Absolutamente a nadie…

-Perdona, estoy nerviosa…-me dijo, riendo (típico en sus nervios), mientras quedaba de espaldas a mí, dos pasos antes de llegar a la entrada y reproduciéndose como una justificación a sus palabras que no tenía por qué darme.

Había que recoger el escenario de…

No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en lo que aquella chica acababa de hacerme.

-Yo también…-reí suave, intentando no dar señales de mi vergüenza sexual, cosa de la que ella parecía carecer.

-Todo saldrá bien-se acercó, cogiendo mi mano al instante, dándole yo un apretón sin verle a los ojos.

-Sí-sonreí.

No sé qué pasará.

Ella tampoco.

Aún sus dudas, sus ojos mostraban la esperanza.

-Todo saldrá bien-susurré, solo para que ella me soltara de inmediato y caminara nuevamente a la salida, adjunto a un ceño fruncido que entremezcló raramente con la sonrisa que supuse intentaba fingir.

El chirriar de la puerta abriéndose me alertó de repente, obligándome a darme más prisa de lo que había planeado en un principio para detenerla de salir tan campante al exterior.

Recogí la maquinaria utilizada.

-¡Espera, **Reader**!-chillé como una niña, volteándome desesperado a comprender que no era la fémina quién había dado el paso de fuera a dentro; más bien, retrocedía sus andares ligeramente, junto a una expresión que rozaba el terror.

-¿Dónde estabas, gatita?

Farlan Church se apoyó vanidoso en el marco oxidado, viéndonos a ambos aleatoriamente vestido de gala.

Dejé caer la cámara de mis manos...

 _Mierda_

No iba solo.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Los sollozos y jadeos se vuelven quedaditos mientras el conductor sube el volumen de la radio, vitoreando un poco al equipo ganador del que la jovencita, que mira a su alrededor en busca de una salida inexistente, deduce que es su favorito.

De repente comienza a llorar, lo que obliga a la fémina a su costado a abrazarla a pesar de no tener la confianza necesaria. Le suplica que calle y que deje de provocar al varón al frente, ya que resultaba volátil en momentos de tensión como aquellos, en los que tenía que esquivar a la misma policía, y que otros coches no sospecharan.

-Por favor-predica ella, arremolinándose hasta hacerse un ovillo en el suelo del vehículo-… Quiero irme a mi casa… Quiero irme…

-Ya no puedes-la mujer también llora, inclusive si llevaba más tiempo allí-… Lo siento… Lo siento de verdad, pero-de pronto le entra hipo, nerviosa por lo que está a punto de decirle; aun deduce que ya lo sabe…-… He oído lo que… Lo que le han hecho tu madre…

Antes de que pueda continuar, Christa rompe en un clamoroso "No" que despierta al copiloto de su siesta innecesaria para lanzarle una especie de revista pornográfica (o al menos eso deducen las muchachas al observar esta abrirse por el golpe) que no arregla la situación. Más bien la empeora…

-¡Callaos!

Todas lagrimean y él se embarca, entre varios suspiros que indican la pesadez del trabajo, hacia atrás a medida que las jóvenes niegan el contacto que este pretende darles. Acariciándole la barbilla en un principio a una, para después abofetear a la otra y hacerlas gritar de horror… Porqué las bofetadas no se detienen ahí y parece ser una ventada tras otra contra cada una de las residentes en aquel furgón de tres al cuarto.

La adulta agarra a Christa al instante, sosteniéndola en un potente entrelazo de afecto que incluso sorprende a la fémina a pesar de encontrarse histérica, como las demás; gritando y gimiendo al mismo tiempo.

De reojo, ve de nuevo al individuo que sujeta el volante subir el sonido, esta vez a una canción de Annie Lennox al cambiar repentinamente de cadena.

El olor del puro que fuma incesante llega hasta las fosas nasales de las que siguen conscientes.

El otro varón se ensaña con una en especial, dándole puñetazos hasta quedar su mano repleta de la sangre de ella; medio muerta en el suelo…

-¡Eh!-advierte de pronto su compañero, haciéndole una señal de regresar.

La policía estaba a unos metros, registrando un Cadillac de color rosado. No tardaría en llegar a ellos y pedirles sus papeles.

Gruñendo, el hombre escupe en la fémina inconsciente, andando con notable cojera para cubrir la parte de atrás con una cortina negra.

Negra como el automóvil.

Negra como la vida que Christa veía ahora detrás de ella… Sin escapatoria, ni familia.

-Voy a morir aquí…-susurró, para volver a obtener los mismos susurros de la mujer, que todavía la abrazaba.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

 _**-¡Levi!_

 _Entró de la nada al apartamento, totalmente alcoholizado y, posiblemente, pasando momentos agradable con la que yo conocía como Miss…_

 _Veloz, me escondí bajo su cama._

 _-¡Levi, coño…!-hipó, no haciendo demasiado esfuerzo por buscar._

 _Pronto se hubo lanzado a su preferida butaca, comprada—según él—por mamá años atrás…_

 _Continuó insultándome.**_

El bloque de edificios continuaba exactamente igual que cuando lo había dejado en el pasado. Color granate, pintadas de gamberros y el mismo cubo de basura lanzado en frente de la puerta de entrada. Y puedo apostar a que Kenny continúa sentado en su butaca verdosa, bebiendo y fumando en su imaginación de puerco.

 _**-¡Levi!_

 _Nervioso quise echarme lo más atrás posible, pero repentino toqué contra la pared en un sonido que fue más que suficiente para que Kenny regresara a levantarse, bufando de agotamiento._

 _-¿Levi?**_

¿El señor Durante seguirá en su salsa? ¿O quizá a tapiado el sótano dónde antes tendían sus pañales que rezumaban incontinencia?

 _**Caminó hacia la cocina en contraste, suplicando indecente mi presencia para vestirme de la bonita hada que solía parecer._

 _Desde mi sitio escuché como llenaba otro par de copas._

 _-¿No quieres beber, mi Campanilla?**_

…Me importa bien poco.

 _**-¡Levi!-volvió a gritar, rompiendo los vasos en el momento para regresar a maldecirme._

 _Sabía que pronto me encontraría…_

 _Lloré como niño pequeño al revivir los lloros de los que fueron mis amigos… Mis únicos amigos a los que él volvió a joder._

 _-Todo lo que tocas-susurré para mí-… lo rompes…_

 _A mis pies, noté el revólver que siempre dictaba de tener._

 _Lo cogí…_

 _Salí despacio._

 _Me acerqué sin que se diera cuenta…**_

Arrastro las suelas por la destartalada acera por donde he venido (por la izquierda), riendo interiormente inclusive si una sonrisa se ha formado en mi rostro a medida que regresó—como un boomerang—a la vida sin formar de la que soy dueño. Pensando que si un disparo en el corazón puede matar a todo el mundo…

 _**-¡Levi! ¡Mueve tu puto culo de maricón hasta aquí y-_

 _-¡Qué te jodan!-grité, disparando el arma contra él, transformando la cocina en un baño de sangre.**_

En aquel caso no fue nada efectivo…

Y maldije a nuestra a vecina por venir a salvar a un hombre que, aunque no negaba que le daba placer, no la quería como yo sí.

…Como yo sí…

 _**Ella gritaba de un dolor profundo que en algún momento yo había llegado a sentir._

 _Sostenía a Kenny levemente entre tanto charco de sangre, presionando el disparo que yo había provocado intencionalmente._

 _Cuando no predicaba su nombre suavemente, me culpaba a mí de lo causado._

 _-¡Eres un hijo de puta!-me señaló, furtiva-¡Un enano cabrón! ¡Un cabrón…! ¿¡Cómo… Cómo has podido…!?_

 _Aun de semblante indiferente, agaché la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado de su presencia en el instante en que llamaba a emergencias._

 _-Lo siento…-dije. Me ardían las mejillas… Era tan guapa…_

 _-¡Cállate…!_

 _Y yo lo hice…_

 _Obedecí a mi hermana**_

Mis ojos se abrieron al instante de recordarlo.

Mientras andaba hacia el umbral de niebla, la hija de Erwin me vino a la mente, pues ambas se parecían enormemente… Tanto, que me daba miedo haber caído en la misma telaraña…

Entonces, una vibración en mi pecho me hizo alertar de un nuevo mensaje de lo que reconoció (este) como un número desconocido.

Al abrirlo, me encontré con _la viuda negra_ entre los brazos de Farlan Church, junto a un rostro angustioso que indicaba un miedo atroz a las manos del individuo mayor, que apretaban cada lado de su mandíbula **(redonda/puntiaguda…)** para obligarla a sonreír frente al teléfono móvil.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

Al recorrer la imagen, las letras de un mensaje se dieron a conocer para mí:

 **-** _ **¡EH, LEVI! ¿HACEMOS UNA PELÍCULA?-**_

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Tras la espera, el contestador salta al instante, abarcándose la voz de Hanji en una alegría desbordante en la que desea buenos días de forma particular.

Ella está en el jardín, revolcándose en la hierba mientras Sonny y Bean se le suben encima y chillan; chillan como ella de diversión junto a dinosaurios de juguete y aviones de papel que vuelan por la brisa.

-Hanji-casi murmura el llamante, en claro _shock_ -… ha pasado algo-y de repente cambia su tonalidad a una un poco más nerviosa de la que suele existir en sus facetas-. No sé qué narices se le ha podido pasar por la cabeza, pero… Esto es serio. Esto es muy serio…

Como metamorfoseado en felino, Mike se acerca sin que su mujer se percate, y seriamente termina la conversación en la que solo uno participaba.

Frunce el ceño, encaminándose tranquilamente al jardín del Edén que tenía montado afuera para regresar a aquel pensamiento que nadie sabe y nadie parece entender:

 _Siempre Levi…_

Hanji estaba embarazada. Y aunque lo negase toda su vida, sabía bien que no era de él…

 _Siempre Levi…_

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

El vehículo aparcó justo como las señales de ambos policías indicaban. Sonriente, preparó bajo su asiento una _9mm_ a medida que uno de ellos se acercaba y picaba impaciente en el vidrio que él bajó despacio, imperturbable.

-¿Podemos ayudarles?

-Identificación-levantó el dedo índice para expresarse de forma más agresiva, señalando a uno y otro-. De ambos.

-Entendido-raudal se quitó el cinturón para buscar con mejor maña los papeles que ya tenían preparados, fingiendo de sobremanera.

Atrás, la mujer cubría fuertemente la boca de la menor, que se resistía a quedarse ahí e histérica luchaba por pedir ayuda.

-Cállate, por favor-le dijo al oído, temerosa de que alguno de los dos hombres supiera del ruido, y más la policía-. Por favor… Si hago lo que piden me devolverán a mi hijo…

Christa dejó de retorcerse un instante ante la mirada de tristeza que lograba transferirle entre tanta oscuridad, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su palma y correteando con manos y pies atados dentro la cabina, cayendo nada más empezar con su huida.

-¡SOCORRO!-gritó, provocando que la otras se escondieran entre sus propias manos, criticándola por lo que hacía-¡AYUDA!-jadeó, arrastrándose-¡SOCO—

Dos tiros seguidos que iluminaron el frente, impidieron que continuara bramando para simplemente sollozar, creyendo lo peor…

-No… No…

Los abucheos se hicieron más potentes e hirientes, pero ninguna se atrevió a tocarle un pelo de su hermosa cabellera rubia que, enredada, se cernía sucia sobre su espalda.

Para ella, fue más desesperanzador ver escurrirse algunas gotas de sangre desde el asiento del conductor, aun pronto regresó la esperanza a abrirse repentinamente las puertas traseras del automóvil, mostrándose diversos agentes con linternas iluminarlas. Preguntándoles si estaban bien.

Christa Renz lagrimeó con más fuerza. Pero esta vez no emitió ningún sonido.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

Encendió la cámara delante nosotros, atados pero no amordazados en sillas de madera endeble dentro de una habitación húmeda.

Respiraba veloz, intrigado, aterrorizado de la figura de Farlan Church que disfrazada de león siniestro producía una media sonrisa frente a frente con la lente grabando.

-Hola, cabrones-dictó, demasiado cerca del instrumento-. Soy yo, LoLion-se dignó a aproximar más su mueca, mostrando al que suponía era un público que verían antes o después la cinta, y mostrar la lengua en símbolos sexuales-. Qué os follen-y lanzó un beso a cámara, al fin alejándose y mostrándonos a nosotros que, muy al contrario de perseguir el aparato, lo perseguíamos a él con la mirada hasta que sentó al borde de una mesa de material más sofisticado que nuestro sustento. Encima de ella noté cintas de VHS repartidas entre todo lo que la constituía. Muchas de ellas de portada rosa o púrpura…

Él estalló a reír con tan solo vernos a los ojos (mis azules y sus **(color de ojos)** ), haciéndome desear que el silencio incómodo y anterior volviera a medida que intentaba desatarme sutilmente, en vano.

A mi lado, **Reader** no parecía menos temerosa, pero si más serena e inerte a todo a su alrededor. A veces veía indiferente a nuestro secuestrador, para después volver su mirada al suelo mugriento y abandonado, con una emoción similar. Ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo de desatarse…

- **Reader** …-la llamé, buscando consuelo, pero no me atendió.

Las botas de Church chocando contra el suelo me asustaron, provocándome un respingo que solo causó murmullos por su parte que identifiqué como una risa vanidosa que reproducía al andar hacia otro costado de la mesa e inclinarse a coger algo.

Su trasero quedó en mi campo de visión intencionadamente. Coqueto lo mecía de un lado a otro hasta surgir de entre la cajonera un martillo de punta circular.

Nos lo enseñó bien, todavía balanceándose como una mala bailarina y sin decir más vocablos que estos al quedarse estático y orgulloso cara a cara con **Reader**.

-¿Habéis hecho alguna _snuff movie_?

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Balanceaba la pierna de arriba abajo, sintiéndose uno con la neblina del día de hoy frente a las vías de tren. De nuevo vestida con botas altas y gabardina de cuero, con el pequeño detalle de mostrar sus ojos a la gente inexpresiva de su alrededor, a la que no prestaba mínima atención.

Tocó las bolsas que cubrían sus ojos, a cuales notaba rojos aun de llorar.

El sexo con cucharas no era de sus favoritos…

-¡Hey!-se escuchó no tan a lo lejos, en su dirección, pero ella no volteó ninguna parte de su cuerpo para prestarle atención al individuo al que ya anteriormente había conocida en situaciones similares-¡Hey!-repitió, ya a su espalda, donde colocó amistosamente el dorso de su mano.

La mujer continuó sin moverse.

-¡Hola…! ¡Soy yo!-dijo, sentándose de inmediato con su persona en el banco donde permanecía, a la espera de los vagones que la llevarían a su nuevo destino-¡Ralph! ¡Ralph Queen!-ella no dijo nada-Bueno, supongo que no te acuerdas pero… Yo sí de ti. Ese cabello tuyo es muy difícil de olvidar, supongo-el varón palpó, como en la otra ocasión, sus rodillas en un brinco-¿¡No es curioso que nos hayamos encontrado en una estación de nuevo!?

-Sí…

El hombre sonrió junto a mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Entonces te acuerdas de mí?

-Sí…

-¡Oh-aliviado gimió-, que alegría, Isabel!-la adulta entonces sí se dignó a lanzarle un vistazo de asombro y dolor-¡Oh! Bueno, ¿puedo llamarte por el nombre de pila?

 _**Church la abofeteó en ambas mejillas, escupiéndole justamente en la punta de su nariz redonda._

 _-¡Cállate, Isabel! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!_ _¡Joder…!-ingenioso y sádico, acogió entre sus dedos una cuchara de madera [no se preguntó porque se encontraba allí], apegándola a los genitales femeninos de la que comenzó a llorar._

 _-… Me llamo Mina…**_

-No soy Isabel…

-¿Qué?

Desconcertado, Ralph la vio sumirse en un grito desesperado que predicaba que ella era Mina. Era Mina Carolina.

-¡No soy Isabel! ¡Odio ese maldito libro!-comenzó a dictar una y otra vez, caminando hacia atrás perseguida por el varón que escuchó el silbato del tren llegar.

Intentó calmarla sin resultado. Esta se retorcía y suplicaba que le devolvieran el nombre que le habían robado mientras se agarraba a los pies del hombre, que le acariciaba cariñosamente los hombros cara las miradas ajenas y cuchicheos.

-Tranquila… Tranquilízate, por favor… Venga-pasó los brazos bajo sus axilas, queriendo levantarla-, levántate, querida.

Llorosa, vio entre el color negro de ambas vestimentas el vehículo anunciar su llegada.

Inesperadamente salió corriendo, chillando que "No era Isabel" y, a pesar de las voces que la quisieron salvar o al menos evitar aquel horror, Mina se arrojó a las vías. Provocando la sorpresa, terror y voces vociferando una ayuda que ya no podría hacer nada en el lugar salpicado de sus restos.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Zackly entró, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiese encontrar. Pero solo vio a una niña, una Alicia que temblaba con manta en cabeza y chocolate caliente en mano (inclusive si estaban en primavera). Una niña de la que pronto estuvo de ser padre… Si no hubiese sido por la incompatibilidad en pareja con Alma.

El caso no era suyo, pero el FBI había hecho una excepción haciéndolo venir hasta allí, teniendo en cuenta que la misma Christa había pedido que viniese tras el largo y tortuoso testimonio que había dado acerca de los agresores que asesinaron a su madre, y como después acabó en aquel furgón.

Darius parpadeó.

-Hola, Christa-dijo, seco, produciendo el llanto sonoro de la menor hasta correr y estrujarlo en un afectuoso abrazo que devolvió apenas; sintiéndose culpable de no haber sentido nada ante la muerte de su madre, ni de su desaparición.

Para él había resultado, a pesar de los lazos que los unían, otro simple caso más para su mala mente.

-¿Qué ha pasado, hija?-preguntó al instante, no dejando de llamarse monstruo aun cuando ella lo apretó hacia sí en respuesta; totalmente quebrada por algo que pensó que jamás podría pasarle.

… _Y a quien se lo parece…_ , piensa contrariamente él.

….. **Narrador/Levi**

Camino veloz, haciéndome paso entre la multitud todavía con el móvil apegado a mi oreja, tratando de comunicarme con alguien que no contestase con ridículos mensajes de contestador.

 _¡Joder, Hanji! ¡En que momento…!_

Era la única persona en la que podía confiar dentro todo medio de comisaria… Y ni siquiera Zackly era capaz de darme respuesta de vida.

 _¿Qué narices están haciendo todos?_

De pronto me detengo, sospesando entonces opción tras otra ante las miradas de escrutinio de diversos miembros de un bar, a mi costado.

Pero a mi lógica solo viene a la mente Zackly y el que un día fueron también mis compañeros, al menos hasta nueva orden… Presiono de nuevo las teclas que en un principio nadie se atrevió a no ignorar, aun esta vez lo hacen y yo echo a correr inclusive sin obtener una respuesta certera de algo tan obvio como lo que iba a proponer.

 _No pueden decir que no… No pueden…_

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

-¿Dónde estás ahora?

Nile refunfuñó de mala manera en el interior de aquel despacho, admirando cantidad de casos en pendiente investigación que la comisaria había aceptado sin saberse en el departamento.

-En comisaría. Zackly ha salido y esto es un caos con el tema de las tuberías que siguen sin arreglar-enfatizó esto último, claramente arrogante-. Me han dejado al mano-se alagó a continuación, sonriendo de satisfacción inocua.

-¿A dónde?-Levi no expresó la sorpresa que sentía en realidad, dejando a un lado lo irrelevante de la afirmación, frenando la gran corrida de atleta que pretendía producir fácilmente entre las calles de la ciudad, respirando algo agitado de lo que hubiese hecho en su juventud.

Sin duda, los años no pasan en balde para nadie…

-¡Qué sabré yo!-contestó el agente al fin, alzando casi ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza despeinada.

Tonta pregunta la que había propuesto, se dijo el de menor tamaño mentalmente, prediciendo tarde que Darius Zackly jamás de los jamases dictaba a alguien a dónde se dirigía si algo urgente le hacía abandonar su trabajo. Al que prácticamente era adicto como un drogadicto.

Como él a la pequeña _patito_ abusada por Erwin Smith. Ya no su padre, sino su terrible violador.

Respiró profunda e imperceptiblemente para el resto antes de confirmar nuevamente la serenidad perdida en aquel tiempo de desperdicio.

-Necesito que investigues a un sujeto-vio venir la respuesta antes de que el exasperado bufido de Dawk se dejara entrever siquiera-, o una niña podría morir.

Ahí, el varón al otro lado de la línea amortiguó sus vocablos de protesta para fruncir el ceño, asombrado de lo recién dicho.

No se le había informado de ello y ninguno de los expedientes coincidía con lo que dedujo como secuestro de inmediato.

-¿A… A qué te refieres, Levi?

-El tiempo corre, Nile. Buscad lo más rápido que podáis todo lo relacionado con Farlan Church. De urgencia.

….. **Narrador/Armin**

-Esto te pondrá a tope…

-E-¡Espera…!

La aguja se hunde fácil en la parte más blanda de mi brazo, justo en una vena hinchada que no reconocía de que antes estuviese ahí. Implantándose el líquido—blanco y burbujeante—de la cápsula vidriosa lenta y tortuosamente, impacientándome por sus efectos; si serían durados o, mucho peor, amnésicos tras lo que se supone que iba a pasarnos.

Las inimaginables opciones de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir surgían una tras otra, volviéndose un caos desordenado de terror aun los últimas gotas restaban por entrar en mí, oliendo la melena leonina del varón inclusive alejando mi rostro de él. Olía a pintura barata…

-¡Deja ya de jadear, cerda!-dictó por sorpresa hacia la joven que residía en el otro mueble, a quién después del _primer acto de nuestra snuff film_ , había dejado de prestar atención para distraerme con cómo salir de aquí, apartando los ojos de la katana—sí, una katana y no un martillo—que había azotado sus extremidades inferiores hasta dejarla con sangre y marcas; superficiales todas, pero provocaban que chirriara los dientes o gimiera en busca de salvaguardarse de un dolor picajoso: a continuación, Farlan Church había echado insignificantes gotas de alcohol en algunas.

Al verla, gran parte del cabello **(color de pelo)** cubría su faz agitada, manteniéndola en todo momento cabizbaja, probablemente en un estado constante de concentración por no mostrar debilidad ante el hombre que sin cuidado sacó el alfiler, causando mi incomodidad inmediata y una pequeña burbuja roja que él, al menos, ignoró para tirar la jeringuilla lejos, provocando su rotura en medio de la sala oscura, asustándome no solo por el ruido que causó, sino por el látigo que colgaba a un costado de la cadera de nuestro agresor y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Él se volteó entonces, sonriéndome casi al instante al verme con claridad.

-No me van los chicos, ¿sabes?-se encaminó de nuevo hacía a mí; sus tacones eran altos y resonaban como un eco perturbador-Pero es curioso lo _niña_ que pareces-de repente se agachó de un brinco, haciéndome retroceder de mi postura-… Como una Marilyn Monroe sin tetas…

-Pero que galante eres…-interrumpió la muchacha **(morena, caucásica, etc.)** , riendo a carcajadas asmáticas que llamaron instantánea su atención, aun frunciendo el ceño de mala forma, como furioso… Pero la ignoró veloz, revolviendo mi cabello al alzarse de su sitio, también produciendo risotadas de un mismo calibre.

-Qué ganas tengo de matarte, zorra inútil…

Ella rió otra vez, preocupándome de su hilarante (en un mal sentido de la palabra) conversación.

-¡Ja! Ya no puedes-no solo él abrió los ojos más de lo común-… Erwin fue el primero en clavar la estaca-pausó, viéndole al fin con media mueca luciéndose de manera orgullosa-, querido…

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Christa Renz retorcía sus dedos entre sí en una mirada cansanda, viéndolos bailar al son del argumento al que Zackly la había presionado—de la forma más dulce que sabía—a contar nuevamente. En esta ocasión a sus oídos ancianos que se atormentaban en una larga espera desde que había puesto los pies en la central.

Repentino, posó su mano entre las de ella, haciéndola prestar atención a sus vocablos de seriedad innata.

-Comienza desde el principio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la fémina asintió, acumulándose las lágrimas en sus cuencas antes incluso de empezar a relatar los hechos.

-Bueno-susurró primero, pero debido a la mirada de insatisfacción del que pudo ser su padrastro, aumentó el tono unas décimas-… Estábamos en casa-suspiró-. No sé lo que estaba haciendo mamá pero… Yo veía una película. De esas que echan a las cuatro de la tarde y que a ti siempre te parecieron malas-Darius entrecerró sus cuencas, reflejando un miedo tardío al haber preguntado-… De pronto… De pronto la oí gritar-ella sollozó, apretando sus pantalones-. Muy fuerte… Venía de la cocina así que me acerqué rápidamente… Estaba asustada. Me dijo que había un hombre fuera. Fui a ver desde la ventana-apretó con más fuerza la prenda-… Pero alguien nos llamó desde la entrada… Esta estaba cerrada... No sé cómo pero… Ya no recuerdo nada más.

Escuché gritar a mamá… No sé… Supongo que me quedé inconsciente…

El varón respiró hondamente, apartando al fin la vista de su ser traumatizado.

-Qué pasó después-no sonó en absoluto a una pregunta, pero lo era.

Christa preció haberse distraído un momento, aun regresó al instante a continuar hablando, prácticamente llorando.

-Me desperté… Estaba en el suelo de… Lo que supongo era un almacén o una especie de sala… Quizá en un edificio pues oía pasar los coches en el exterior-por primera vez sonó convencida de lo que decía-.

…Y entonces vinieron…

-¿Quiénes?

La muchacha gimió de amargura, arrastrando las manos hasta casi estrangularse en un nudo con su sudadera grisácea (otorgada por la policía).

-…H-hombres…

-¿Qué te hicieron?

Conocía el procedimiento. Sabía que no debía ir tan rápido pero estaba impacientándose demasiado por sentimientos que antes no había tenido y de los que ahora cada vez era más consciente.

-Nada… Solo me cogieron y me llevaron fuera… A la furgoneta-las lágrimas descorrían hasta desaparecer-… Me… ¡Me desnudaron!

El hombre entonces alzó el vuelo, golpeando las paredes de la sala a pesar de los gritos de Christa en los que indicaba que no había sido violada ni abusada sexualmente.

Tras varios de estos, quedó inmóvil, cara una de ellas y con la joven secándose el agua salada de su rostro enrojecido que de pronto sonrió tiernamente, esperanzada.

-¿Y Reiner?-Zackly dejó escapar un bufido de irritación-¿Cuándo vendrá?-, aun no dijo nada que indicara la luz que necesitaba ella en este instante.

Porque no la había.

Ni siquiera una pizca…

….. **Narrador/Levi**

El teléfono sonó relativamente rápido y, pese a ello, fui exageradamente calmado en cogerlo; de brazos cruzados en un centro donde el aire primaveral era obstruido por el gentío que cruzaba y cruzaba…

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos algo.

Suspiré de puro alivio, aunque nada hubiese terminado aún y solo estuviese recibiendo por primera vez un dato que podría ser certero para encontrarla. Viva.

-Te escucho.

Él también cometió mi misma acción (quizá harto de favores extraoficiales inclusive si había una vida que salvar), oyéndose sus pasos corretear dentro de lo que parecía el despacho de Zackly de nuevo.

-Farlan Church. No tenemos nada él hasta su debut en Maryland a los diecinueve años, en un concurso humorístico en el que quedó finalista. Esto le dio paso a recibir a algunas compañías que estuviesen interesadas en su talento… Las rechazó todas y se le volvió a perder la pista hasta dos años después, donde comenzó a protagonizar bares y locales de alterne donde, extrañamente, se hacían monólogos. Igualmente el resto es irrelevante.

-¿No ha tenido ningún problema con la ley?

-Bueno-oía repasar las hojas una tras otra-… Fue hace bastante poco. Un año y tres meses o así…

-¿Qué hizo?

Nile guardó silencio un par de segundos.

-Lo detuvieron cerca de un edificio abandonado, al otro lado de la ciudad… Al parecer, lo cierto es que me cuesta creérmelo…

 _Dímelo de una vez_

-… Por un caso de necrofilia. Había robado un cuerpo del depósito y… bueno, ya te lo puedes imaginar… ¡Y eso que era casi todo huesos!

Arrugue el entrecejo, pensando en la idea de hacer tuyo a un muerto como algo extremadamente raro y anormal. Siendo lo que más destacara entre todo el conjunto, los gérmenes e infecciones que podías pillar por el simple hecho de su estado.

-¿Qué lugar?

Dawk estuvo pensativo un rato antes de responderme con algunos balbuceos.

Podía notarlo enrojecido sin saber exactamente el motivo.

-E-en Rouge Boulevard…

-Manda allí todas las unidades que puedas.

-¿¡No es nuestra-

Colgué de inmediato para quedar pensativo frente a la pantalla negruzca, donde llegaba a observarme apenas.

De nuevo, la idea de llamar a Hanji se hace presente.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

La mirada de Armin se tambaleaba de una esquina a otra incoherente, casi hundiéndose en su cabeza adjunto a su carraspeosa respiración que le obligaba a mantener la boca cada vez más abierta.

-Armin-se balanceaba quedadamente; el sudor invadía cada centímetro de su rostro agonizante de algo semblante al placer del Nirvana-… ¿Estás bien?

-¡No lo está!-chilló _LoLion_ con voz aguda, posando sensual encima la mesa de talle notable, viéndose parte de su vello púbico que me provocó sensaciones desagradables aun si me llamaba la atención que fuese ciertamente anaranjado-A buenas horas empiezas a preocuparte de él cuando antes estabas tan gallita…

Apreté los labios.

-…Cierra la boca.

-Oblígame en tu situación-respondió secamente, esta vez sin sonrisa ni tonos de burla como solía hacer en anterioridad y hacía unos minutos. De hecho, sus reacciones comenzaban a ser cada vez más de enfado y no tanto de vanidad o de la simpleza de haber ganado en una situación vulnerable.

Eso asustaba… Me asusta la impasividad del individuo que no tarda en regresar a saltar desde su lugar, meciendo su cola falsa en mano para después lamerla ante la cámara; esta continuaba su cometido de grabarnos. O a él… Que de la nada agradeció a los supuestos "cabrones pervertidos" que estaban viendo lo que parecía ser un directo para dar dos pasos atrás y golpearme con un látigo que ya había visto; impactando en mi ojo izquierdo, provocando que sangrara.

- **Reader** …

La voz de Armin sonó cansada… Todavía se removía en sus ataduras…

Él regresó a azotarme.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Pegaba brincos, saltos y bailoteos por los pasillos de la casa a ritmo de Freddy Mercury como una niña pequeña que acababa de ser recompensada con caramelos. Con el cabello desenvuelto en una maltrecha coleta, los botones de la camisa blanquecina en huecos equivocados, y la falda azulada cayéndole al punto de verse su ropa interior (también blanca).

Cualquiera que la viese pensaría en dos posibles razones: dicha o locura. Pero siendo Hanji Zoe, todo era más que posible y una opción sumamente racional.

Las gotas de zumo de ambos vasos en sus manos caían con cada movimiento, ensuciando la tapicería granate que habían hecho colocar hace poco; importada de la misma Alemania donde Mike se crió junto a seis hermanos de los que ahora quedan tres (incluyéndole), únicamente.

-¡Voy a mataros a todos vosotros como no me esperéis para los abrazos!-gritó, cariñosa, hacia el cristal transparente donde marido e hijos reflejaban los extraños juegos a los que se estaban dedicando (como lanzar los caros juguetes al aire para después que sus colas se rompieran al tocar el suelo de tierra), paseándose—dando golpes de cadera de lado a lado—por el pasillo antes de aventurarse a ver como la luz roja del contestador llamaba su atención, ignorando la mirada de desesperación que Mike le dirigió para pulsar lo que tuviese que escuchar. Preguntándose porqué nadie lo había oído antes…

 _-Primer Mensaje_ -pitó-. _Hanji… ha pasado algo._

….. **Narrador/Armin**

 _**Mis pies no se balancean trepidantes ante tan inmensa lectura de buen grato que mis ojos analizaban párrafo tras párrafo._

 _A mi alrededor, los niños brincan y juegan como se supone que deben hacer los niños._

 _Yo los oigo, y quiero participar… Pero sé que no es posible pues lo mío no son los deportes, o las pláticas sobre amoríos que—en palabras de mi padre—menores tan menores no deberían de tener._

 _-¡Hola!_

 _La brisa se detiene cuando la niña se queda estática a mi lado, sonriendo fuertemente como si estuviese fingiendo._

 _Su vestido es muy bonito…_

 _-¿Qué haces?_

 _Me niego a hablar, apretando el objeto contra mi pecho. Aun ella rápidamente se me abalanza, sacándome este de entre los brazos para ojearlo unos instantes._

 _-De-¡Devuélvemelo!-chilló sin fuerza._

 _-¿Es bueno?_

 _-S-sí… ¡Pero…!_

 _De inmediato me lo regresa, canturreando plenamente y pidiéndome que leyera en alto._

 _Para ella, claro._

 _Su nombre era_ _ **Reader**_ _y, al igual que mi ser, se encontraba en aquel campamento de verano**_

Los gritos de un varón me desperezaron prematuramente, observando borroso costado tras costado solo para ver su figura—de entremezcla anaranjada y granate—fundirse con el color negro de la habitación (o al menos así podía lograr verse) a medida que mecía una extremidad al frente. Hacia otra sombra más pequeña y asustada que producía ciertos llorosos o gimoteos.

-¡Deja de llorar!-dijo el hombre; parecía plenamente enfadado con el resto de círculos y rectángulos que bailaban por el lugar a sus anchas, uniéndose entre sí hasta formar algo extraño y sentado; a mi lado-¡Las buenas _putitas_ no lloran-balanceó su curioso… lo que deduje como brazo-NUNCA!

El colorido de ser de azul, rosa y blanco chilló un poco más fuerte, como pajarito encerrado, negando con el rostro ante los movimientos de "brazo" del que traducía como género masculino… Aun no decía palabra alguna que no incluyera la "a" o la "i".

Yo tampoco podía hablar aunque quisiera decir que pasaba.

Qué lástima.

De repente, la figura emborronada de vistosa composición encaminó hacia la otra, jugueteando con la parte baja de su ser rato y medio antes de presionar a la mancha—que abrupta se transformó en una nebulosa azul oscuro—contra sí; en una zona similar con la que había estado jugando. Pero esta se apartó veloz.

-¡No puedo respirar!-tenía una voz demasiado grave para ser tan menor de tamaño; muy alucinógena…-¡No…!

Él volvió a producir la misma acción, obligándola a quedarse, esta vez de forma permanente.

Mis pies caídos entonces llamaron más mi atención, moviendo apenas el dedo meñique de lado a lado, cosa que me hizo reír exageradamente entre segundo y minuto.

-Espero que tú niño se haya muerto ya-jadeaba mi antecesor, balanceándose como mi trozo de carne menor aún más raudal, causando los lloros de la ameba a la que me puse a mirar fijamente, boquiabierto-… ¡Mira qué bien se lo está pasando _Con Faldas y a lo Loco_!

Desconociendo el motivo, me alcé junto a lo que estuviese atado lentamente, posando mis extremidades inferiores de la manera más irracional posible pero que lograban mantenerme en alto.

-…Luego te lo haré a ti… ¡Sííííí-í!...

Patoso corrí hasta él, lanzándome a sus brazos ocupados que abruptos se apartaron para dejarme caer en la dureza del suelo, doliéndome apenas.

Casi al instante sonó otro golpe. Bastante lejano en comparación a los sollozos que de pronto pararon; tenía la sensación de que aquella figura podía llegar a tener ojos… ¿Las esponjas de mar tenían ojos?

-Armin… Tranquilo-comencé a lagrimar, igual que ella en su momento-. No pasa nada. Ya está-continuó diciendo la fémina, haciéndoseme un semblante a mi querida mamá-… Ya pasó.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

-No vayas.

Hanji retrocedió al toque de su marido, que le sujetaba una de las extremidades por las que intentaba pasar su chaqueta.

-Mike, ahora no-este volvió a agarrarla-. ¡Mike!

Los ojos del varón tomaron una obscuridad impropia, al fin soltando a la mujer que amaba para verla salir por la puerta, decidida a mojarse con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

Aquel último mensaje… Sabía dónde tenía que ir y él lo había acertado todo por completo.

 _-Hola. Soy yo otra vez. Solo quiero que sepas que voy a ir hasta Rouge Boulevard. Sabiendo dónde vives (porqué sé muy bien que vas a ir a buscarme) no conseguirás llegar a tiempo ante todo lo que deduzco que se avecina. Estoy de camino. Y… Nada. Hasta luego, loca-_

….. **Narrador/Levi**

El rugido del taxi desaparece detrás de mí a medida que mis zapatos limpios (muy limpios) tocan la porquería en el interior del edificio abandonado, no fingiendo sorpresa al escuchar—también—niños jugar a mis espaldas con lo que me suena una pelota rebotar por cada costado de la calle.

Sin pensar más, me encamino al interior con arma en mano, preparado.

No tarda en salir a mi lado un hombre de metro ochenta que me advierte de su presencia con un grito, disparándole en consecuencia sin importarme si llevaba arma o solo aquella bolsa de patatas que devoraba en el momento.

En cuanto doy dos pasos, la luz del sol no me dejar estar, adentrándome a subir las escaleras para pegar dos tiros más junto al chillido de horror de una muchacha cualquiera, desnuda entre los dos cadáveres de aquellos hombres a los que acababa de fulminar adrede.

….. **Narrador/Reader**

Arrastro la silla al tiempo que me encamino a no sé dónde, con la esperanza de encontrar algo puntiagudo a lo que aferrarme y cortar dichas correas que dificultaban mi misión.

Cantaba en contrarresto, tranquilizando apenas a un Armin Arlert totalmente drogado y depresivo que no se movía de su sitio, acercándome a paso lento y complicando a _LoLion_ ; inconsciente y con un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza tras pegar esta con el pico de la mesa en un mal balance.

- _No te duermas, mi niño_ -mantenía mi ojo herido cerrado con fuerza, notando la sangre picotearme las pestañas- _… No te duermas, por favor. Hazte fuerte y camina aunque la vida sea dolor… No cierres los ojos_ -pegué un brinco, con la esperanza de ir más rápido- _… Ni hagas caso del Diablo… No te duermas, mi niño_ -el cuerpo de Farlan era largo, estaba a cortos pasos de alcanzarlo y eso me daba repelús- _… Y lucha contra el mal que se avecina… Mi niño, mi niño_ -sus pies tiesos al lado de los míos; sollozo- _… No te rindas nunca más…_

El sonido de un teléfono se deja entrever de forma minuciosa, provocando que dejara de lado mis manías para tirarme encima de la mesa, chocando estomago contra esta, y buscar desesperada con la barbilla el objeto vibrante; arrastrándome por encima solo para caer en picado de la forma más torpe y tonta posible.

-¡No!

El móvil abandonó su voz, comenzando mi ser a sollozar nuevamente, apegando la faz al suelo sucio solo para dejar caer ahí las lágrimas que quedaron entre carne y piedra al escucharse abrir la entrada en un chirrido insoportable.

Abrí los ojos de forma descomunal cuando el varón se acercó tranquilamente, obsequiándome la desesperanza de que no era una salvación, agazapándose frente a mí en aquel bajo lugar, y ofrecerme un plato de comida caliente, envuelta en un cuenco de animal doméstico.

Regresé a respirar agitadamente sobre el negro.

-¿Y Farlan?-preguntó, desinteresado.

-Muerto…-tosí.

-Ya veo, ya veo-acarició mi cabeza como el que trata con un insecto-… No era nadie aquí tampoco. Llevaba tiempo queriendo deshacerme de él-sonrió-… Me has hecho un favor.

Reí sarcástica, siguiéndole el juego.

-…Pues de nada.

-Ha hecho un buen estropicio contigo… Nunca se le dio bien tratar a las mujeres-aclaró, cogiendo cachos de carne entre sus manos para después acercármelos a la boca-. Come.

-No…

Para mi sorpresa, no me obligo a engullirlos. Suspiró, en cambio, regresándolos al plato de donde salieron.

-Me han dicho que esperas un bebé… No es bueno no comer.

-Eso es mentira…-dije, apartando la mirada que fija en sí había mantenido hasta ahora, cerrándola de vez en cuando.

-Entonces, duerme. Estás cansada…

-… de todo-terminé aún no se me había pedido ser bocazas o de incoherente burlesca, haciéndole caso, para prepararme a entrar en un profundo sueño que él acompaño, revolviendo mis cabellos; ahora, como si de mi padre se tratara…

-Duerme bien.

Las últimas palabras de Armin—de quién ya no escuchaba vocablo alguno—antes de esta desgracia vinieron raudal a mi mente, reproduciéndose incesante a forma de mantenerme relajada.

La voz de Armin siempre había sido dulce… y tranquilizadora.

Maravillosa…

 _*Todo saldrá bien*_

….. **Narrador/Levi**

El humano de género masculino suplico por su vida hasta jurarme que él no había hecho nada malo.

Cargué el arma pacientemente, para al instante descargarla en su rostro de perro hasta quedar inexistente rastro de él, entremezclándose su sangre con la de sus compañeros de calañas, o de las drogadictas que se bautizaban sus "novias" tras haberles vendido sexualmente a sus hijas, que todavía se escondían en la oscuridad de la habitación, gimoteando incoherencias; probablemente también colocadas.

Una de ellas se me acercó, cayendo de rodillas semi-desnuda y abrazándose con fuerza a mis piernas, sonrojada.

-Papá…

-Yo no soy tu padre.

Quedó unos momentos estática, en un silencio perturbador que me removió la conciencia ligeramente.

-… ¿Y qué importa?-su voz era de una niña pequeña-Tampoco sé quién es y necesito uno…

 _Basta, por favor_

Tan delicado como supe la deshice de su agarre y la tumbé en el suelo, cubriéndola con la chaqueta con la que esperaba cubrir a **Reader** , dándole golpecitos suaves para calmarla.

-Tú duerme-me costó decirlo-, _papá_ va a resolver unos asuntos.

Ella se aferró más a la prenda, extasiada de felicidad.

-Vale, papi.

De inmediato y sin prisas, volví a encaminarme a la entrada por donde había venido como asesino en serie, escuchando los vocablos de una canción de cuna que también me habían cantado de pequeño; por su parte (de mi _hija_ ).

Al salir, la figura obscura de un nuevo varón arriba las escaleras me hace alzar el arma en su dirección, anunciando mi profesión y su parada en medio de aquel percal pero no obteniendo más respuesta que la marcha; apretando yo el gatillo sin darle.

Impaciente, corrí hasta el piso para encontrarme solo.

La puerta a mi lado estaba abierta y, prudente como no lo había sido hasta ahora, me adentré sin sospesar el espectáculo que iba a encontrarme.

Bufé de alivio a pesar.

Podía verla respirar… Y los pedidos de ayuda de Armin—gorgoteos y pasotas—me alertaron igualmente de su presencia, inclusive si no lo había considerado.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

La lluvia iba en aumento inevitablemente.

Sirenas de coches de policía restante se acercaban rápidamente a la multitud cuchicheante, que tapaban al verdadero objetivo sólo por pura curiosidad.

Tan rápido cómo las piernas de Hanji Zoe le permitían correr.

Chapoteando a su alrededor sin querer. Manchando sus zapatos favoritos. Apartando a la gente de su camino, sin mala intención, encontrándose de bruces con el oscuro escenario, rodeado de luces rojas.

-¡Eh, usted! ¡No puede pasar!-gritó uno de los policías que intentaba ahuyentar a aquella espantosa multitud. Pero fue ignorado y esta corrió sin cesar hacia el primero que reconoció bajo la tormentosa agua que empapaba sus cristales.

-¡Riko! ¡RIKO! ¡RIKO!-chilló con voz aguda hasta captar la atención deseada.

-¿Hanji?

A trote, paró exhausta frente a Riko, respirando con dificultad (había corrido un buen trecho).

-Riko…-repitió, suspirando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta no es vuestra jurisdicción!

-¿Quién es?-señaló a la bolsa hinchada que dos hombres transportaban al lado de ambas-¿¡Quién es!?-la mujer de cabello blanco no dijo nada, exasperando a su compañera morena-¡Riko!

-¡No lo sé, vale!-resopló-Íbamos a llevarlo a nuestros forenses para averiguarlo… -recayó en lo obvio entonces-¿¡Tienes idea de quién es!?

Intentaba dar una respuesta clara, ahogándose en sus propios jadeos.

-Puede… ser… un amigo…-quería tragar, pero no le quedaba saliva ni valentía. Estaba llena de miedo sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad. En qué era él y no otra persona. Llena de miedo…-mío…

-¡Hay que detener la hemorragia!-voces ajenas a su conversación las hicieron girarse. Varias personas, probablemente del equipo médico que Hanji había visto destacar hace un momento, arrastraban una camilla de la que solo el pie de la persona era visible, subiéndola de inmediato a aquella ambulancia que pronto se hubo marchado, dejando atrás a quién entre lágrimas (o gotas de lluvia encastadas en su cara) perseguía la camilla. No había nadie más a quién atender. Y quién se quedó atrás no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver el lugar vacío de la ambulancia, cavilando en el mismo sitio.

Riko no tardó en volver al tema principal.

-¡Eh, vosotros!-riñó a los que transportaban el cadáver-¡Quietos!-arrastró casi a la fuerza a Zoe hasta la furgoneta que llevaría el cadáver al forense-¡Abrid la bolsa! ¡Quiero verle la cara!

-Pero, señora…

-¡Abrid la bolsa!

Sin rechistar, uno de ellos se hizo cargo. Deslizó la cremallera ante la mirada atónita de Hanji, quién se abrió más que en toda su vida, el segundo que tardó en reconocer aquella cara tan conocida, ahora muerta e incolora.

Sabía quién era.

Su nombre rechinó en su mente sin cesar.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

El ruido de la lluvia se hizo lejano, inaudible, igual que las insistencias de Riko, los ruidos de los coches, de la gente…

La persona a la que dejaron atrás lloró sin sollozos, no familiarizándose con la escena, esperando a quién se llevaron en una especie de _shock_.

Esperando...

Hanji sentía su corazón fuera de su pecho con cada segundo que pasaba viendo el interior de la bolsa abierta.

No sabía que decir.

-Es Farlan.

Levi se colocó a su lado, viendo inerte el cadáver del que una vez fue su amigo del patio, siendo inmediatamente abrazado por una preocupada Hanji Zoe que él no se estuvo de negar, apoyando su cabeza empapada con la de ella.

Su pilar.

Por el contrario, las alarmas no dejaron de producirse: Armin Arlert, que había dicho estar lo suficientemente bien para salir corriendo tras la camilla de su amiga, cayó desmayado en medio de la torrencial lluvia, alertando para llamar a otra ambulancia.


	14. Epílogo

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

Asomó el rostro en plena oscuridad, en medio de aquel pasillo donde parecía navegar las almas en pena como ella. Pero Armin no pudo evitar echarle aunque fuera, una media sonrisa para saludarla. Aun el alivio pronto se esfumó, viendo los cortes lucirse fuertes en su faz demacrada, o como las vendas habían cubierto prácticamente toda su esencia del color del **(relacionarlo con el color de piel)**.

Su cabello lucía desmarañado.

-¿No… No puedes dormir?

Ella negó con la cabeza, apretando las manos que caían a cada lado de su cadera.

-Pues entonces ven conmigo-enrojeció al comprender lo decidido que había sido-… S-sí quieres…

La fémina inmediata sonrió, encaminándose hacia la cama donde él residía para acostarse a su lado.

Armin intentó darse la vuelta en vano, obligándole la joven a permanecer cara a cara; sus ojos azules se removían nerviosos, en busca de una salida a la vergüenza que sentía cuando su piel rozaba la suya.

Ella se acercó un poco más, recostándose bajo su barbilla para descansar en su pecho cubierto; entremezclando así sus piernas y provocándole un jadeo cuando una de estas rozó su zona intima (no a propósito).

-Quiero-comenzó, sujetándole fuerte la camisa-… Quiero que sepas que ya no voy a irme…

Arlert quiso decir muchas cosas, pero simplemente se unió a llanto prematuro que ella empezó a producir de pronto por el santo alivio que había estado buscando desde que se reencontraron, y que ahora, sin saber cómo, estaba ahí.

Para sus adentros, él dijo lo mucho que la quería.

….. **Narrador/Narrador**

 _ **-3 meses después-**_

La brisa invadía el vehículo gracias a las rendijas de ambos ventanales (a su costado y que ella utilizaba como soporte para su cuerpo) abiertos, sintiendo el cabello mecerse al son del verano y el Sol pasearse iluminado sobre la ciudad donde nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación de ambos.

Levi conducía sereno, viendo el frente sin prestar atención a su acompañante femenina; coqueta junto a vestido azul de flores y pelo **(color de pelo)** que apartaba de vez en cuando de su campo de visión. Atenta observaba el paisaje de árboles verdes, edificios, y gente feliz.

Sonreía, murmurando vocablos que el varón no entendía; aun comprendía que, quizá, era una melodía infantil para un ser que ya había desaparecido de sí a los pocos días de llegar a aquel hospital donde tanto tiempo había pasado; recuperándose… por todo.

A regañadientes, el hombre evitaba todo contacto con la sonrisa malévola de Farlan en aquella fotografía entregada a la policía. Pero resultaba algo que inclusive aparecía en sueños suyos…

Imposible de retirar; una cosa en la que no poseía el control…

Cálida, los dedos de la joven deslizaron sobre la camisa de él, indicándole el inmediato frenado que el automóvil debía producir en su favor: no deseaba perder el vuelo, ni la oportunidad de volar.

-Oh, claro-murmuró, sintiéndose estúpido a medida que, magistral, detenía los movimientos del coche; profiriendo algunos en su interior que tan rápido vinieron, tan rápido regresaron a un mundo invisible.

Levi apenas tardó en encontrar a ambos personajes conocidos, esperando, junto a expresión cansada, a la menor que pronto saldría y se alejaría para siempre.

-Bueno-dijo, acicalando innecesariamente su traje-, ahí están.

-Sí...

-Deberías ir ya.

-Sí…

El varón suspiró, nervioso más que tosco, aburrido de pensar en regresar a una casa vacía donde ella ya no iba a esperarle, y de un trabajo al que ya jamás iba a poder volver después de aquello…

-Armin es un impaciente-la chica rió, sujetando el mango de la puerta a tan abrupta afirmación-. Yo solo lo digo y con razones. Recuerdo que de niño solía agobiarme bastante con el tema de que-

-Levi-interrumpió abruptamente ella, acercándosele un instante que resultó eterno; acariciándole la palma abierta de su mano derecha-. Gracias por todo.

Creyó que recibiría (como en las películas) un beso en la mejilla, pero aquella idea voló demasiado lejos.

Enérgica, surgió del vehículo parado, saludando alegremente a Armin Arlert y su decrépito pariente mientras Ackerman continuaba divisando su figura alejarse del tormento.

 **Reader** no se estuvo de besar al muchacho apasionadamente, retorciendo sus manos en su cabello a medida que él se aventuraba acariciarle la cadera.

Parecía feliz… Por una vez, feliz.

Y él feliz también.


End file.
